James Sirius Potter et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers
by Mlle Millie
Summary: Ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers représentait tout ce en quoi James croyait, et il avait bien l'intention de se porter candidat, quoi qu'en dise sa famille. Parce que lui ne voulait pas vivre en fonction de la guerre passée. Et il voulait prouver qu'il était plus que le fils d'Harry Potter... Même s'il devait se battre seul pour cela.
1. Prologue

_Hellooooo ! Ça y est, je poste ma fiction "James Potter et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers". On n'est plus tout à fait à Pâques (j'avais parlé de cette date là pour la publication) mais je voulais avoir de l'avance. dans la rédaction. Et me voilà ! _

_Donc pour ceux qui ne sont pas trop au courant : l'idée m'était venue en écrivant mes drabbles "Famille Potter" (que vous pouvez trouver dans mes stories), plus particulièrement, celles de James Sirius Potter. Après, si vous voulez éviter les (légers) spoils, je vous conseille d'aller lire une fois cette fiction finie, surtout qu'elle ne sera pas très longue. Moins de 10 chapitres, sûrement._

_Résumé__ : __Ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers représentait tout ce en quoi James croyait, et il avait bien l'intention de se porter candidat, quoi qu'en dise sa famille. Parce que lui ne voulait pas vivre en fonction de la guerre passée. Et il voulait prouver qu'il était plus que le fils d'Harry Potter... Même s'il devait se battre seul pour cela._

_Disclaimer__ : Tout cet univers incroyable appartient à JKR, le reste vient de mon imagination ! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'y passe beaucoup de temps pour tout perfectionner et faire concorder l'ensemble de la fic. J'ai pris une bêta, __**Piitchoun**__, que je remercie chaleureusement pour la correction de ce prologue ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

.

La porte claqua violemment, et James baissa le son de sa musique. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix-sept heures. C'était trop tôt pour que son père rentre du travail…

- Je ne peux pas y croire ! entendit-il. Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas après…

- Harry ?

C'était la voix de sa mère.

- Harry, mais que se passe-t-il ?

Peut-être devrait-t-il envoyer une Hélicam de chez Sorciers Facétieux pour surveiller ce qu'il se passait… Il se précipita dans sa chambre, s'empara de l'Hélicam et de la télécommande, puis l'envoya dans l'entrée. Il monta doucement le volume de la télécommande, et observa le trajet de l'Hélicam sur l'écran qui retransmettait tout ce que la minuscule caméra posée sur l'appareil enregistrait.

- Enfin, Harry ! s'exclama Ginny en lui enlevant sa cape. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a que depuis que Kingsley a quitté le Ministère, plus rien ne va !

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle en posant la cape sur le porte-manteau.

- Ils se mêlent de nouveau des affaires de Poudlard.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Encore ! Minerva ne les laissera pas faire, et tu peux être sûr que Neville…

- Ils ne sont pas les seuls à décider, c'est bien le problème. Ils veulent que l'on fréquente plus les autres.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré, Ginny se détendit un peu et laissa échapper un petit rire :

- Oh, c'est ça le problème ? Tu as peur qu'on envoie nos enfants à Durmstrang ?

Harry la regarda fixement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, puis son regard s'éclaira :

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est pire.

- Pire ?

Tout sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres.

- Comment ça, pire ?

Elle le suivit dans la cuisine et lui tendit une tasse de thé.

- Merci, dit Harry.

Il but une gorgée puis poursuivit :

- Ils ont décidé de remettre ça. Ils vont poursuivre, malgré tous les problèmes que ça a causés.

- Mais Harry, de quoi parles-tu ?

James avait rarement vu son père aussi énervé. Il semblait ne plus trouver ses mots, et tremblait presque.

- Ils vont forcer trois jeunes à rechercher gloire et honneur. Mais le respect… C'est une insulte à sa mémoire !

- Trois ? murmura Ginny. Ils n'oseraient pas faire ça…

- Si, dit Harry en reposant la tasse. Ils vont le faire.

- Les gens vont s'y opposer. Amos…

- Ce n'est pas Amos qui pourra y faire quelque chose, coupa Harry. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas s'en mêler.

- Mais enfin, on ne va pas laisser passer ça ! Et d'abord, qui est à l'origine de l'idée ?

- Ralph Blairs.

- Encore lui, se désola Ginny.

- Qui d'autre ? s'énerva Harry. On a suffisamment de problème avec lui seul, inutile qu'un autre se mette en tête de faire renaître une société moyenâgeuse.

- Tu crois que le département des jeux et sports magiques sera d'accord ?

- Seamus n'a rien pu faire. Le vote a été prononcé en faveur de Blairs, alors il a tenté de faire appel, mais ce n'était pas possible, en tout cas, pas si lui seul s'y opposait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé comme excuse pour refuser son appel ?

-Des tas de trucs idiots. Seamus m'a rapporté qu'ils lui avaient dit que depuis presque trente ans que le Tournoi n'avait pas eu lieu, il fallait peut-être arrêter de penser au passé, mais au futur.

- Quand je pense qu'ils avaient attendu deux cents ans pour refaire un Tournoi, à notre époque, et que tout le monde trouvait ça normal… Maintenant, trente ans, cela paraît être une éternité.

- C'est parce qu'il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas à Poudlard, fulmina Harry. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'angoisser à chaque instant, et, à la fin, voir deux champions sortir d'un affreux labyrinthe, en sang, et…

Harryse plaqua les mains sur son visage. Par Merlin, de quoi parlaient-ils ? Apparemment, c'était la faute de Ralph Blairs… C'était un employé du Ministère qui travaillait au département de la coopération magique internationale qui exaspérait Harry – et pas seulement, d'ailleurs, Hermione aussi avait beaucoup pesté à son sujet – lui avait juré qu'il trouverait un moyen de le faire renvoyer.

Et quand son père avait quelque chose en tête, il se montrait très têtu.

- Harry… Il y en a d'autres qui savent comment c'était, et qui se rappellent… Enfin, je veux dire, personne n'a oublié Cedric…

Qui était Cedric ? James avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû le savoir… Et que ce n'était pas Binns qui en avait parlé.

- Dumbledore le savait. Il l'avait dit, rappelle-toi : « Si un jour vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité… Souvenez-vous de Cedric Diggory, un garçon qui était bon, fraternel, et courageux… ».

James coupa la connexion avec l'Hélicam, gêné, parce qu'il voyait que son père allait se mettre à pleurer. Diggory… Comme Amos ? Mais qui était Cedric ? Les choses devaient être vraiment graves. Son père avait mentionné Dumbledore, quand même… Albus en saurait sûrement plus que lui. Il sortit de sa chambre, et entra dans celle d'Albus qui était plongé dans l'un de ses cahiers. Évidemment. Lui n'avait pas cherché à espionner leurs parents. Le parfait petit élève modèle. Étrange, d'ailleurs, que Lily ne soit pas venue le rejoindre pour les épier avec lui.

- Al ?

- James, tu peux frapper avant d'entrer, tu sais.

- À quoi ça servirait ? Tu as peur de faire une tâche d'encre si je te fais sursauter ?

- Très drôle. J'espère que tu as fait les deux pages imposées, parce que Maman va vraiment s'énerver, cette fois, surtout que ça a plutôt l'air tendu, ce soir.

- Ah, tu as remarqué ? lança James, sarcastique. Je pensais que tes devoirs t'avaient empêché d'entendre Papa rentrer en coup de vent.

- Non, je l'ai entendu, mais comme ça ne m'intéresse pas de fouiner dans la vie privée des gens, je ne les ai pas écoutés.

- Fouiner ? Ne me confond pas avec Scorpius, s'il te plaît !

- Scorpius n'a jamais été transformé en fouine.

- Mais son père, si.

- De toutes les choses que l'on t'a dites sur Drago Malefoy, il a fallu que ce soit celle-là que tu retiennes, soupira Albus.

- Évidemment, c'est la plus amusante.

- La plus humiliante surtout, non ?

- Il l'avait mérité, il me semble…

- Je ne crois pas que le point de vue de Papa soit très objectif quand on parle de Mr Malefoy, ni celui de Ron, d'ailleurs, enchaîna Albus en voyant que James s'apprêtait à protester. Tu peux me passer le livre _Un Kelpy monstre du Loch Ness ?_, s'il te plaît ?

- Tu ne peux pas le prendre toi-même ?

- Je ne sais pas où je l'ai mis, et je ne peux pas utiliser la magie, moi. Si tu acceptes, je répondrai à ta question.

James ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Pas très dur à deviner, dit Albus en voyant l'air étonné de son frère, chaque fois que tu viens me voir dans ma chambre tu as quelque chose à me demander.

- Ok. Mais si tu ne trouves pas de réponse à ma question, je reprends ton bouquin.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que James utilisait un sort d'attraction. Le livre apparut de dessous une pile de manuels et romans.

- Il n'était pas bien loin, ricana James. Mais avec tous les livres que tu as dans ta chambre, pas étonnant que ce soit le bazar.

- Je ne crois pas que la tienne soit mieux rangée.

James le fusilla du regard.

- Qui est Cedric Diggory ? demanda-t-il.

- Qui ça ?

- Papa a prononcé son nom. Il y a un rapport avec Dumbledore, je crois.

- Diggory… comme Amos ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est vrai que Maman l'a mentionné.

- Qu'est-ce que Papa a dit exactement ?

- Dumbledore aurait décrit Cedric comme quelqu'un de bon, de loyal… Un Poufsouffle, non ?

- Parce que ce sont les clichés des Poufsouffles, c'est pour cela que tu le penses ?

- C'est parce qu'à l'époque de Papa et Maman les maisons étaient plus distinctes, voilà tout.

- Cedric Diggory, je suis sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom…

- Moi aussi, mais pas dans un cours de Binns, alors si tu pouvais le retrouver, ça m'arrangerait…

- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Albus au bout d'un long moment. Tu avais raison, c'est un bien un Poufsouffle – James prit aussitôt un air supérieur – parce que son nom est inscrit dans notre salle commune.

- Inscrit dans la salle commune ? répéta James sans comprendre.

- Oui, sur une plaque commémorative.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Parce qu'il a été assassiné par Voldemort à l'issue du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

.

* * *

.

_Voilà, c'est très court, mais c'est un Prologue, les chapitres seront bieeen plus longs ! _

_Donc, j'attends vos __**réactions**__ ! Comment trouvez-vous James ? Et Al ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Harry ? Détestez-vous déjà - comme moi - Ralph Blairs (vous allez voir, c'est un vrai petit con celui-là, ainsi que son fils) ?_

_Ah, oui, et _l'Hélicam_ donc il est question au début du chapitre est une invention de George, vous vous en doutez, elle ressemble un peu aux jeux téléguidés qu'on peut trouver pour les enfants dans notre monde. De nombreux objets moldus adaptés par les sorciers feront leur apparition, puisque le monde sorcier beaucoup évolué depuis la guerre._

_On se retrouve dimanche pour le premier chapitre, le rythme sera ensuite de un chapitre chaque dimanche. _

_N'oubliez pas la _review_ !_

_A bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord: merci pour vos reviews qui me donnent la pêche, continuez comme ça !_

_Voici le premier chapitre, bien plus long que le prologue, comme je l'avais dit. Enjoy !_

_**manon potter :**__ Wouah, je t'ai conquise avec le prologue seulement o_O ? Oui, Albus est à Poufsouffle, je défends l'honneur de ma maison :D Il est le parfait petit Poufsouffle à défaut d'être le parfait petit Gryffondor ! _

_Disclaimer__ : Tout cet univers incroyable appartient à JKR, le reste vient de mon imagination !_

_Merci à __**Piitchoun**__ pour la correction ! _

.

* * *

.

_Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. _Qu'est-ce que c'était, exactement ? James était certain que c'était ce dont parlaient ses parents, puisque Harry avait mentionné _trois jeunes_. Cela signifiait-il trois élèves ? Il aurait presque été prêt à donner son Foudre d'Argent 4 – son père refusait toujours de lui acheter la version Foudre d'Or – pour obtenir des renseignements sur ce Tournoi. Parce que l'un des inconvénients de la chambre des James, c'était qu'hormis les manuels scolaires, il n'y avait aucun autre livre, ce qui signifiait aucun autre renseignement possible sur ce fameux Tournoi.

Mais sa sœur était férue de lecture, alors peut-être que… Oui, il allait lui demander conseil. Elle, au moins, ne rechignerait pas, au contraire d'Albus. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Lily, et frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il tourna la poignée, mais celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir. Inutile d'insister, Lily n'était vraisemblablement pas dans la pièce. Elle ne fermait jamais la porte à clé lorsqu'elle y était. Et comme il ignorait où elle se trouvait, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution possible : retourner chez Albus.

James se rendit dans la chambre de son frère en traînant des pieds, et entra sans frapper.

- James, combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai demandé de…

- … frapper avant d'entrer, oui, je sais. J'ai dû oublier. Je voulais te demander où est passée Lily.

- Djamila l'a invitée pour l'après-midi.

- Et Papa et Maman n'ont rien dit ?

Albus fronça les sourcils, et posa sa plume pour regarder son frère droit dans les yeux.

- Depuis quand ça pose problème que Lily soit amie avec Djamila ?

- Depuis que je l'ai décidé.

- Djamila, et Scorpius également d'ailleurs, ont beaucoup aidé Lily quand elle s'est retrouvée seule, tu ne peux pas le nier.

- J'avais oublié que Djamila Nott et Scorpius Malefoy sont les deux anges gardiens de Serpentard, fit James avec sarcasme. Écoute, Al, je sais que tous tes amis sont des gens très fréquentables et tout, mais ça ne plaît pas trop de savoir que Lily traîne avec eux.

- Ça fait trois ans qu'ils sont amis. Pourquoi est-ce que ça te pose problème seulement maintenant ?

- Peut-être parce que j'ai passé un peu trop de temps à réfléchir aujourd'hui, et que je me suis aperçu que y a pas mal de Serpentards qui sont de véritables salauds.

- C'est pas croyable que tu puisses sortir de telles âneries à dix-sept ans…

- Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir ta maturité, Al, dit James avec ironie.

- Et en plus, en disant cela, tu insultes également Lily.

- Oui, enfin, entre nous, il faut reconnaître que Lily est assez fourbe…

James marqua une pause puis reprit :

- Et à quelle heure elle est censée rentrer ?

- Je suis là !

- C'est pas trop tôt, bougonna James.

- Merci pour l'accueil… Quand j'arrive, il n'y a personne, et maintenant, je te retrouve en train de faire la tête !

- Comment ça, il n'y a personne ?

- Personne dans le salon, en tout cas, répondit Lily en haussant les épaules.

James et Albus échangèrent un regard.

- Bon, je marche avec toi, finit par dire Albus.

- Comment ça ? demanda Lily, des étincelles dans les yeux. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Justement, je voulais te demander… Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose au sujet du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? questionna James.

- Évidemment ! répondit Lily avec force. Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agit !

James leva les mains comme pour dire « je préfère le Quidditch à la culture, ne me blâme pas », et Albus baissa les yeux.

- Vous devriez avoir honte, déclara Lily. C'est impossible que vous n'ayez jamais entendu cette histoire ! C'est l'une des plus grandes tragédies survenues le siècle dernier ! C'est ce qui a permis le retour de Voldemort !

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est un concours entre trois écoles, chacune représentée par un Champion. Ils s'affrontent lors de trois Tâches et le gagnant obtient or et gloire éternelle. En principe, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

- Dément ! souffla James.

- Je ne trouve pas ça dément du tout, espèce d'idiot. Mais quel est le rapport avec Papa et Maman ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Papa est déjà à la maison ?

- Il est rentré vers cinq heures, et il était dans un état incroyable… super énervé et…

- Tu l'as espionné ? demanda Lily avec malice.

Albus toussota.

- Avec l'Hélicam, ouais, avoua James. Papa a parlé d'un certain Cedric Diggory, et je suis venu demander à Al s'il savait de qui il s'agissait…

- Parce qu'il soupçonnait ce Cedric Diggory d'être un Poufsouffle, précisa Albus.

- N'empêche que j'avais raison !

- Cedric Diggory ? murmura Lily. Comme Amos Diggory ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Albus, mais c'est possible. Si ce Cedric a participé au Tournoi de 1994, il peut très bien être le fils d'Amos.

- Attends une minute, intervint James. 1994 ?

Lily et Albus se tournèrent tous deux vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- James !

- Quoi ? Vous savez très bien que je n'ai jamais ouvert mon livre d'histoire !

- James, Albus, Lily, à table !

- On arrive ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

- On reparle de ça une fois le repas fini, prévint Lily.

Dans la cuisine, l'ambiance était assez tendue. James, Albus et Lily s'assirent sans dire un mot, regardant leur père faire les cent pas et parler à Ginny pendant qu'elle leur servait à manger.

- Je suis certain que c'est parce que son fils à l'âge requis qu'il fait ça !

- Brandon a dix-sept ? s'étonna Ginny.

Leurs enfants échangèrent un regard. Tous les trois détestaient Brandon Blairs, fils de Ralph Blairs, lui-même haï par Harry.

- Il me semble bien, oui. Al, quel âge a Brandon Blairs ?

-Dix-sept ans en septembre, répondit aussitôt Albus.

- Voilà ! s'exclama Harry tandis que Ginny ouvrait grand la bouche. Bon sang, quand je recroiserai Blairs au Ministère…

- Ah non, protesta Ginny. Tu vas prendre un blâme si ça continue ! Kingsley n'est plus là pour te sauver la mise, Harry !

- Je vais en parler à Cho, décida Harry. Et j'irai voir Hermione après.

- Harry…

- Il _faut_ que j'en parle à Cho, Ginny, tu le sais… De plus, je m'en voudrais trop si elle l'apprenait par sa fille, à la rentrée.

- D'accord, soupira Ginny. Mais ne le prends pas mal si elle refuse de t'écouter. Certaines blessures ne se referment jamais complètement…

Harry, qui était en train d'enfiler sa cape, se stoppa soudainement, et dit d'une voix douce :

- Je ne l'oublie pas, Ginny… Mais je dois ça à Cedric. Au moins ça. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver, dans ce cimetière… Cependant, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux rien faire.

- Bien sûr, répondit Ginny. Ne rentre pas trop tard.

Elle l'accompagna dans le salon, et ils entendirent Harry partir dans la cheminée qu'avait empruntée Lily un peu plus tôt. Dans la cuisine, James, Albus et Lily n'osaient dire le moindre mot. Ginny revint, et s'affala sur une chaise, mais ne toucha pas au plat posé sur la table. Elle avait l'air épuisée.

- M'man, tenta James. Qui est Cedric ?

- On parlera de tout ça demain, répondit-elle.

- Mais…

- James, finit ton assiette et ne pose pas de questions, s'il te plaît. Je t'ai dit qu'on en parlerait demain.

- Je suis majeur, marmonna-t-il.

- Tant que tu te trouves dans cette maison, tu nous dois obéissance, James Potter. Et je t'ai demandé de te taire.

Il finit son assiette en silence, la déposa dans l'évier et monta dans sa chambre sans plus attendre. Ses parents étaient insupportables, aujourd'hui. Apparemment la nouveauté c'était « ne pose pas de questions ».

.

.

Il ne resta pas seul bien longtemps. Albus et Lily entrèrent quelques instants plus tard.

- Parlez-moi de ce Tournoi, décréta James.

Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose que la façon dont sa mère lui répondu dans la cuisine. Lily, qui tenait un livre serré contre elle, raconta :

- Le Tournoi a été créé il y a environ sept cent cinquante ans. Trois écoles, à savoir Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons et Poudlard accueillaient à tour de rôle les participants, tous les cinq ans. Mais il y avait beaucoup de morts durant ce Tournoi, et les épreuves étaient particulièrement dangereuses, alors il fut arrêté en 1792. Mais en 1994, une nouvelle édition du Tournoi a vu le jour, avec de nouvelles mesures de sécurité. Un âge limite, par exemple, a été fixé. Mais tout ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu…

- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

-À une époque, tout le monde le savait, répondit Lily. Le Tournoi était inscrit dans la culture sorcière. Mais après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois…

- Tu veux dire, ce gars qui est mort ?

- Et bien…

Lily semblait mal à l'aise, à présent.

- Papa et Maman ne savent pas que je possède ce livre, et je compte sur vous deux pour ne pas le leur dire. Il y a une chose que Papa ne nous a jamais dite… Le dernier gagnant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'était lui.

James sembla stupéfait.

- Il n'en parle jamais !

Il se tourna ensuite vers son frère.

- Tu le savais ? s'exclama-t-il, de plus en plus surpris.

- Je ne me souvenais pas des détails, mais oui, je le savais… Cette histoire est connue de tous les Poufsouffles. J'ai simplement mis un peu de temps à m'en rappeler, c'est tout.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce livre relate tout ce qu'i savoir sur le Tournoi. Je te le prête, si tu veux.

James tendit la main, et prit le livre que tenait Lily.

- Merci, je vais y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Oh, ça va, tu peux admettre que tu vas le lire, tu sais ! le taquina sa sœur en quittant la chambre, suivie d'Albus.

James lança un sort à la porte pour la fermer et la verrouiller. Il ne voulait pas être surpris par Ginny, surtout après avoir constaté sa réaction un peu plus tôt.

Il ouvrit ensuite le livre que lui avait passé Lily, tout en se demandant comment elle avait pu l'obtenir. Cela n'avait pas dû être trop dur pour elle. Lily avait un don pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, et souvent, les gens lui offraient ce qu'elle désirait rien qu'avec un sourire de sa part. Une véritable enchanteresse.

Les premiers chapitres débordaient d'ennuis, relatant en détails des évènements ayant eu lieu des siècles plus tôt. James choisit de se rendre directement au passage concernant le Tournoi de 1994 –celui qui parlait de son père.

Quand il referma le livre, il était complètement abasourdi. Ce n'était pas possible que des choses pareilles se soient passées… Et que son père, à l'âge de quatorze ans, ait affronté autant. James admirait la bravoure, mais il savait reconnaître lorsqu'il s'agissait de faits inconsidérés. Pas étonnant que Harry ne veuille pas en parler.

Il se leva de son lit, le livre à la main, et descendit au salon où la lumière était allumée. Malgré sa colère envers sa mère, et son grand âge -il était _majeur_, quand même !- il ressentait le besoin de parler, et ce n'était pas avec son frère ou sa sœur qu'il voulait discuter.

- Maman…

Ginny sursauta, et le magazine qu'elle tenait se froissa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James ?

- Papa n'est pas rentré ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée à la cheminée. Il était plus de vingt-deux heures. Cela faisait quatre heures que son père était parti.

- Non, mais il voulait aller voir Hermione après avoir prévenu Cho.

James s'assit aux côtés de sa mère, laquelle regarda d'un air amusé le livre qu'il tenait.

- J'ignorais que tu avais autre chose que des manuels scolaires dans ta chambre.

- C'est un livre sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Comment… Tu es allé parler à Al, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit James, bien que ce ne fût pas l'exacte vérité.

Lily et lui s'étaient toujours couverts mutuellement, cependant le fait qu'il montre le livre à sa mère était déjà une trahison, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'enfoncer plus.

- Que voulais-tu me demander ? Tout ce qu'i savoir sur le Tournoi est sûrement écrit dans ce livre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Papa ne nous a jamais dit qu'il avait été Champion de Poudlard ?

- James… ce Tournoi a été une chose affreuse, et il y a eu un mort. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses dont on veut parler tu comprends ?

Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Il n'était pas un gamin, mais sa mère lui parlait comme s'il avait dix ans.

- Mais, je veux dire… Il a été le vainqueur, et… enfin, il n'avait même pas l'âge légal pour participer ! Personne ne nous en a jamais parlé, même George, et pourtant c'est le premier à nous donner des conseils pour…

- James, le coupa Ginny.

- Quoi ?

- James, ce Tournoi n'est un bon souvenir pour personne. Certes, ton père a pu y participer alors qu'il avait seulement quatorze ans, mais il aurait nettement préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas, crois-moi. Je ne sais pas quel est le point de vue de ce livre, mais…

- Écoute Maman, je sais tout ça. J'ai compris. J'ai beau être une tête brûlée, je réalise qu'à quatorze ans, on a peut-être envie de vivre tranquillement et tout, mais par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'en a _jamais_ entendu parler ? Ça nous concerne directement, non ? Al et ce bouquin disent que c'est à l'issue de ce Tournoi qu'est revenu Voldemort. On n'est même pas au courant de ça ! Notre père a tué le plus grand mage noir qui est jamais existé, mais on ne sait même pas comment il est revenu et…

- Tu ne comprends pas, James. Oui, Voldemort est revenu à cause du Tournoi, mais pense un peu à ce que cela représente ! Il s'agit du pire souvenir de ton père, de quelque chose qu'il souhaiterait oublier à jamais.

- Mais il n'y a pas que Papa sur terre, bon sang ! Je peux comprendre que lui ne veuille pas nous en parler, mais… Ron, George ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, James.

- Comment ça l'idiot ? C'est vrai, quoi ! C'est quoi le problème, avec ce Tournoi ?

- Calme-toi, James. Je vais t'expliquer, mais ne t'énerves pas si vite.

James croisa les bras, et attendit.

- Ce Tournoi… il n'avait eu lieu depuis bien longtemps, et ça représentait comme un rêve pour tout le monde. Chacun s'imaginait déjà le grand vainqueur. Sauf que Dumbledore a annoncé qu'il fallait être majeur.

Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Tes oncles, George et Fred –James se fit un peu plus attentif à la mention de son oncle mort - ont crié à l'injustice, et ils ont même tenté de poser leur candidature malgré tout grâce à une potion de Vieillissement, mais bien évidemment, ça n'a pas marché. Ron, poursuivit-elle, a très mal pris le fait de voir Harry sélectionné. Il faut le comprendre : Harry était un peu comme le héros à qui tout arrivait, et à présent, il était même le deuxième champion de Poudlard. Tu as lu pourquoi dans le livre ?

- Oui. C'est un fou qui avait ensorcelé la Coupe, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Harry et Cedric ont gagné ensemble. Ils se sont emparés du Trophée en même temps, et ils ont été projetés dans un cimetière. C'était là que se trouvait Voldemort, attendant l'arrivée d'Harry.

- Mais c'aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre qui était arrivé. Son plan était risqué, non ?

- Je vois que le livre n'entre pas précisément dans les détails. Non, ça ne risquait pas de se produire parce que l'espion de Voldemort qui se trouvait à Poudlard a empêché les autres concurrents d'arriver au Trophée, mais il n'y est pas parvenu pour Cedric. Et donc tous les deux se sont retrouvés face à Voldemort, enfin, face à ce qui substituait de lui. Et Voldemort a ordonné à son serviteur, une véritable ordure, Queudver…

- C'est Queudver qui a tué Cedric ? coupa James. Celui-là même qui a livré nos grands-parents ?

- Ce Queudver-là, confirma Ginny. Ensuite, il a sorti d'une tombe les os du père de Voldemort, et les a jeté dans un chaudron où il avait également déposé le corps de Voldemort.

- Son corps pouvait tenir dans un chaudron ?

- Et bien…

- Il n'avait pas un véritable corps, expliqua Harry.

James sursauta, et se tourna vers son père qui sortait de la cheminée en époussetant ses habits.

- Semblable à un bébé, mais bien évidemment, ce n'en était pas un. Après avoir dérobé les os de Tom Jedusor Senior, Queudver s'est tranché la main. La potion nécessitait la chair d'un serviteur. Ce n'était pas le plus fidèle de tous, mais c'était le seul dont disposait Voldemort. Et ensuite… il avait besoin du sang d'un ennemi.

- Toi ?

- Oui, moi. Queudver m'a enfoncé un poignard dans le bras pour recueillir mon sang. Et s'est ainsi que Voldemort est revenu.

- Je…

James marqua une pause.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne nous a jamais raconté cette histoire ? À aucun d'entre nous ?

- Ce sont des souvenirs douloureux.

- Oui, oui j'ai bien compris, fit James d'un ton exaspéré, mais il n'y avait pas que toi. Enfin, je veux dire…

- C'est moi qui ait été décrété vainqueur du tournoi, coupa Harry. Mais je n'ai pas gardé les mille Galions décernés au gagnant. Je les ai donnés à Fred et George, et c'est grâce à cela qu'ils ont pu ouvrir leur boutique et développer leur commerce, ce à quoi ils avaient à l'époque beaucoup de mal à parvenir, puisque Molly s'y opposait fortement. Tu comprends à présent que George ne souhaite pas en parler. Cela représente à ses yeux nombre de souvenirs communs avec Fred, car je ne t'ai pas révélé tous les détails.

- J'ai toujours un peu de mal à comprendre, bougonna James. Mais tant pis.

Il garda un peu le silence, puis n'y tenant plus, demanda :

- Donc il va y en avoir un autre ? Un autre Tournoi va avoir lieu ?

Harry se détourna.

- Le département de la Coopération Magique Internationale a effectivement estimé que ce serait une bonne idée.

- Ralph Blairs… souffla James.

- Et le département des Jeux et Sports Magiques a également voté pour.

- Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, non ?

- James… commença Ginny, mais Harry l'interrompit.

- Évidemment que si ! James, ce Tournoi est maudit ! Et c'est une insulte à ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois !

- Justement ! s'emporta James. Si un nouveau Tournoi a lieu, cela permettra de tirer un trait sur le passé, d'aller vers l'avant ! D'oublier ce qui s'est passé !

- Penses-tu vraiment que ce soit une bonne chose que d'oublier ce qui s'est passé ?

La voix d'Harry avait dangereusement baissé, et Ginny les regardait d'un air inquiet, mais James n'en avait que faire. Il savait qu'au fond, il avait raison. Cela c'était passé il y avait trente ans, bon sang ! La guerre était loin derrière eux. Mais cela, ses parents avaient du mal à le réaliser. Ils étaient toujours poursuivis par leurs fantômes. James, lui, vivait pleinement dans son époque. Et il commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête de toujours entendre dire qu'il ne fallait pas oublier, qu'il fallait se remémorer, pour que plus jamais pareille tragédie n'advienne. On n'allait pas avancer bien loin, avec ces arguments. Cela avait peut-être fonctionné ces vingt-cinq dernières années, mais maintenant, James avait la sensation qu'il fallait passer à autre chose.

- Pas forcément oublier, mais savoir… passer outre.

- Passer outre, répéta Harry.

- Oui, confirma James. On ne va pas vivre cent sept ans avec en tête les massacres des moldus et nés-Moldus !

- James ! s'offusqua Ginny. Tu retires ça tout de suite !

- Non !

- Dans ta chambre ! s'écria Ginny. Et ne t'avises plus de sortir de telles idioties ! Et rends-moi ce livre !

James jeta le livre de Lily sur le canapé avec brutalité, et monta les marches quatre à quatre. En haut des escaliers, l'attendaient Albus et Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « rend-moi ce livre » ? demanda Lily d'un ton furieux, tout en veillant à ne pas trop hausser la voix, les mains sur les hanches. Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance, et toi tu vas direct donner le livre à Maman ! Bravo !

- Ça va, je viens déjà de me faire engueuler, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! protesta James dans un murmure.

- Ouais, ben on avait remarqué, chuchota Albus. On entendait presque tout.

- Et d'ailleurs, tu l'as bien mérité ! siffla Lily.

- Quoi ? Tout ça parce que j'ai montré ton stupide bouquin ?

- Mais non ! Parce qu'il faut vraiment être idiot pour insister de cette façon ! Tu vois bien qu'ils ne veulent pas en parler !

- Oui, enfin…

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre, dit-elle en tournant les talons. Bonne nuit, Al, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

- Elle a pété un câble, déclara James.

- Non, elle a raison, dit Albus. T'as vraiment exagéré, ce coup-ci.

Il se rendit également dans sa chambre sans ajouter un mot.

- Ok…

Était-il réellement le seul à penser de cette façon ? À se dire qu'on était désormais en 2022, et non plus en 1998 ?

OoOoOoO

- Les listes de Poudlard sont arrivées, annonça Ginny à James lorsque celui-ci arriva dans la cuisine.

Il l'ignora royalement, et sortit une tasse de café.

- On va attendre un peu avant d'aller au Chemin de Traverse, tout le monde va s'y précipiter dans les jours qui viennent.

- Je n'irai pas avec vous, déclara James. J'ai prévu d'y aller avec mes potes.

- En d'autres circonstances, j'aurai dit oui, mais étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je refuse James.

- J'ai dix-sept ! protesta-t-il.

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? demanda Lily d'un ton innocent.

Mais Ginny ne se laissa pas prendre au piège et la regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

- Je suis certaine que ton frère t'a déjà tout expliqué.

- Oui, mais il se trouve que je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. Je ne partage pas son point de vue. Alors… tu peux m'en dire un peu plus, s'il te plaît ?

Elle battit des cils et fit la moue. James leva les yeux au ciel. C'était évident que Ginny allait lui raconter tout ce qu'elle voulait, maintenant.

Il se leva avec exaspération, et sortit dans le jardin. Il se rendit à la petite volière où se reposait son hibou, Vaillant. Il sortit de sa poche les lettres qu'ils avaient rédigées le matin même, et murmura à Vaillant :

- Pour Ben Thomas et Luke Finnigan.

Il alla ensuite au cabanon où était entreposé les balais et s'empara de son Foudre d'Argent 4. Il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées.

Il vola jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son hibou revenir à tire d'aile, deux lettres accrochées à ses pattes.

_Hey James !_

_Ça m'a l'air d'être un sacré bazar cette histoire ! Tu m'expliqueras tout ça un peu mieux cet après-midi. On se retrouve à l'endroit habituel, Chemin de Traverse (en plus j'ai des provisions à faire chez Sorciers Facétieux)._

_Ben._

.

.

_Dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourré, James ? Bon, j'ai rien à dire, parce que ma mère a passé la journée d'hier à me crier dessus. C'est pas croyable, on voit nos parents que deux mois, mais ils arrivent quand même à nous énerver un max ! _

_Bref, j'espère que je serai là au rendez-vous, si c'est pas le cas, c'est parce que ma mère a décidé de faire le tour de ma chambre…_

_À plus,_

_Luke (Si seulement mon prénom pouvait s'orthographier « Luck », je serai l'homme le plus chanceux au monde… mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas). _

James retrouva aussitôt le sourire. Il allait voir ses amis cet après-midi, quoiqu'en dise sa mère –enfin, pour Luke c'était moins sûr, Lavande pouvait être une vraie furie.

.

.

Un peu avant quinze heures, James se rendit à la bordure du jardin, dans le seul endroit où il était possible de transplaner, tout en faisant bien attention que sa mère ne le surveille pas. Ce dont il aurait besoin, songea-t-il, ce serait d'une carte du Maraudeur version maison. Ginny était très douée pour survenir au moment où on l'attendait le moins, mais ses amis lui assuraient que leurs mères aussi avaient ce don.

Arrivé au Chemin de Traverse, il déambula quelques instants dans la rue commerçante, puis bifurqua dans une ruelle, et entra dans un pub peu fréquenté. Ben était déjà là, assis à une table au fond de la salle.

- Salut !

James s'installa à ses côtés, et commanda un Whisky Pur Feu. Il n'avait qu'à espérer que son père n'aurait pas envie de venir patrouiller dans les sombres recoins de la capitale.

- Luke ne viendra peut-être pas, il s'est encore prit la tête avec sa mère, annonça James.

Ben hocha la tête tout en vidant sa chope.

- C'est géant, cet histoire de Tournoi ! s'enthousiasma-t-il lorsqu'il eut finit de boire. J'en ai parlé à mon père, et il espère bien que je vais… Hé, voilà Luke !

- Tu as réussi à éviter ta mère ? demanda James en riant.

- Non, elle est en train de s'engueuler avec mon père. Au sujet du Tournoi, précisa-t-il. Comme vous le savez, mon père travaille au département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, et il a voté contre le projet de rétablir le Tournoi, ce qui ravissait ma mère. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il a dit que ça a eu le malheur de dire que ça serait sympa que je me présente…

- Le mien a dit la même chose ! coupa Ben, l'air heureux.

-… et elle a rétorqué que c'était n'importe quoi, que je pouvais en mourir… Elle s'est branchée en mode « mère poule », quoi, et moi j'en ai profité pour filer.

- Mais tu vas quand même te porter volontaire, hein ? s'inquiéta Ben.

- Évidemment ! De toute façon, ma mère ne va pas débarquer à Poudlard pour m'en empêcher !

- Et toi, James ?

James prit son temps avant de répondre.

- Ils n'ont pas vraiment eut la même réaction chez moi…

- Ah oui, ce que tu nous disais dans ta lettre au sujet de ce type, Cedric, comprit Luke.

- Ouais, et puis même, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais… ils ont un comportement trop bizarre à propos du Tournoi ! Et pourtant, ça devrait être les premiers à m'encourager à participer, non ? Gloire, honneur et argent, ce n'est pas rien !

- En plus, ton père y a déjà participé, et il n'avait même pas l'âge légal ! renchérit Ben.

- En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais… oui, t'as raison, il peut rien me dire, poursuivit James en voyant l'air désappointé de Ben.

- Tous les trois candidats, alors ? demanda Luke. Et ce, quoiqu'en disent les parents ?

- Compte sur moi, dit Ben.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers James.

- Vous voulez rire ? s'exclama celui-ci. Une occasion de montrer un peu ce qu'on a dans le ventre, et vous pensez que je vais la laisser filer ? Bien sûr que je me présente !

Ils se tapèrent mutuellement dans la main, puis sortirent du pub. Ben se dirigea vers la partie commerçante du quartier, direction le magasin de George, tandis que Luke et James rentraient chez eux en transplanant.

OoOoOoO

James rentra dans la maison avec mille précautions, craignant que sa mère ne surgisse et lui demande où il était passé. Il ne s'était pas absenté longtemps, mais on ne savait jamais…

Il pénétra par derrière, par la porte de la véranda. Il n'avait plus qu'à rejoindre le salon, monter les escaliers, puis se rendre dans sa chambre, et le tour était joué !

Il s'approcha de la porte qui séparait le salon du petit dégagement qui le séparait de la véranda, puis s'immobilisa brusquement. Des voix lui parvenaient de derrière la porte close. Celles de sa mère et de sa tante - et marraine - Hermione. Il colla son oreille contre la porte pour mieux entendre ce qu'elle disait.

- Je t'avoue que je suis contente de savoir que Rose n'aura pas l'âge requis.

- De même pour Albus, soupira Ginny. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait déposé son nom, même s'il avait pu. Ce genre d'épreuves ne l'attire pas vraiment, et puis, j'ai un peu parlé avec lui tout à l'heure, et il dit comprendre ce que nous ressentons. Tandis que James…

Ginny soupira de nouveau.

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit Hermione. James est une vraie tête brûlée, et le Tournoi représente tout ce en quoi en il croit…

- Harry prend très mal la chose, d'autant plus que James lui tient souvent tête, ces temps-ci.

- Voilà pourquoi je suis heureuse que Rose soit encore mineure. Elle a beau être intelligente, elle agit parfois de façon totalement inconsidérée. Et je ne pense pas que Ron se serait opposé à l'idée de sa candidature… Quant à Fleur, je suppose qu'elle considère que les membres du Ministère sont des incapables…

- Oui… Elle est furieuse contre eux : « Enfin c'est insensé ! Un garçon est mort ! Que veulent-ils de plus ? », fit Ginny en imitant Fleur.

Il eut un silence, puis Hermione reprit d'une voix mal assurée :

- Et George, que pense-il de tout ça ? Je veux dire, Roxanne est bientôt majeure, elle est dans la même classe que Rose…

- Je lui ai parlé ce matin. Il va demander à Roxanne de tenter sa chance.

- C'est malsain, murmura Hermione.

- Totalement, approuva Ginny. Il veut vivre son rêve et celui de Fred à travers sa fille. Je lui ai dit que c'était une mauvaise chose, mais tu le connais… il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

- Angelina ne sera peut-être pas d'accord…

- Si elle ne s'est pas opposé au fait qu'ils appellent leur fils Fred, elle ne s'opposera pas au fait que sa fille veuille participer au Tournoi, dit Ginny d'une voix ferme. Mais tu sais… je crois qu'on s'enfonce un peu trop dans le passé. Je veux dire, ce Tournoi était une tradition auparavant, et personne n'était offusqué du fait qu'il reprenne tous les cinq ans, malgré le nombre de mort.

James ressentit une bouffée de gratitude envers sa mère. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Ginny ne semblait pas totalement convaincue par les idées ancestrales de son père.

- Mais justement, c'est différent maintenant ! s'exclama Hermione. Nous ne nous comportons plus comme des barbares ! Et ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois est tout bonnement horrible !

-C'est vrai, reconnut Ginny, cependant…

- Je dois y aller, coupa Hermione. J'ai un rendez-vous important à quatre heures et demie que je ne peux pas louper.

James était sûr qu'elle mentait. Elle était vexée par la réaction de Ginny, voilà tout.

- Eh bien…, fit Ginny, un peu surprise. À une prochaine fois !

- Au revoir !

La voix d'Hermione était plus lointaine. Elle devait sans doute être rentrée dans la cheminée. En effet, quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la cheminée s'enflammer. Hermione venait de partir, mais il aurait bien aimé que sa mère quitte le salon, qu'il puisse enfin retourner dans sa chambre.

- Sors de derrière cette porte, James.

Se composant avec un visage assuré, James poussa la porte.

- Je me fiche de savoir pour quelle raison tu te cachais dans le dégagement comme un enfant, mais je tiens à te dire que tu me déçois beaucoup, James. Tu te comportes comme un enfant pourri gâté, et tu t'énerves en permanence contre ton père et moi.

James ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Ginny ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose… Promets-moi que tu ne te porteras pas candidat au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Non, murmura-il avant de reprendre avec plus de force : Non. Je veux y participer. C'est une occasion inespérée pour moi !

- Une occasion de quoi ? De te faire tuer ?

- N'exagère pas, dit James en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est une occasion de prouver qui je suis réellement. Je veux dire, pour tout le monde, je suis simplement le fils de Harry Potter ! Je veux être plus que ça ! Je veux exister pour moi-même ! Et de toute façon… même si je me porte candidat, qui te dis que je serai sélectionné ?

Ginny eut un petit sourire triste.

- Tu es mon fils, et je te connais par cœur. Je sais que tu as toutes les qualités recherchées chez les Champions. Tu sais, je comprends tes motivations, parce que lorsque j'étais jeune, j'étais comme toi. Mais tu seras toujours mon petit Jamesie, et mon cœur de Maman ne veut pas te savoir là-dedans…

- Mais si je n'étais pas ton fils, tu ne t'opposerais pas au fait que j'y participe ? Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?

Il vit que sa mère hésitait.

- Non, finit-elle par dire, parce que je pense que la nouvelle génération ne doit pas souffrir des torts du passé, et que je comprends ton indignation. Mais il se trouve que ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois concerne justement ton père, James. Et pour cette raison, je t'interdis formellement d'y participer.

.

* * *

.

_Pas de Poudlard dans ce chapitre, mais il y sera la semaine prochaine._

_Lily à Serpentard, vous en pensez quoi (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les drabbles Potter) ? La façon dont Ginny et Harry expliquent à James ce qui s'est passé ? Côté Harry ou côté James pour le Tournoi ? Vous aussi vous plaigniez Luke d'avoir une mère comme ça (avouez que Lavande comme mère, c'est un cauchemar xD) ? James va-t-il obéir à sa mère (quelle question !) ?_

_Prochain chapitre__ : Poudlard ; le discours de McGonagall ; des cours de potions ; une haine élève/prof ; l'arrivée des invités..._

_N'oubliez pas la review ;)_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Helloooo ! Merci pour vos reviews qui remontent le moral, et motivent pour écrire la suite !_

_Personne n'est du côté d'Harry pour le Tournoi ? o_O Et bien moi si ! Peut-être parce que je suis une Poufsouffle... Et que la mort de Diggory est l'une de celles qui m'ont le plus touchée. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui... Je veux dire même dans notre monde, lorsqu'il y a une compétition (sportive, par exemple), il y a beaucoup de volontaires. Vous imaginez le nombre de personnes qui étaient potentiellement en danger ? Ca fait froid dans le dos... Anyway, je vais arrêter mon blabla, je pourrais parler de Cedric et la maison Poufsouffle pendant des heures xD_

_**manon potter**__ : Pour changer : merci ! Si tu veux faire une remarque constructive, les questions de fin de chapitres sont là pour t'aider ;)_

_Disclaimer__ : Tout est à Rowling, notre maître à qui nous devons tout, je ne fais qu'exploiter ses personnages..._

_Merci à __**Piitchoun**__ ! _

.

* * *

.

Le train partait dans une demi-heure, et comme à l'ordinaire, la gare était bondée. James avait hâte de quitter ses parents, et surtout l'ambiance lourde et tendue qui s'était installée à la maison. Le fait de se dire qu'il allait revoir Ben et Luke dans quelques instants et s'asseoir avec eux dans le Poudlard Express pour sa dernière année à l'école le rendait déjà un peu plus calme. Et heureusement, sa mère avait levé sa punition, il avait donc pu aller faire ses courses de rentrée avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient vu nombre de leurs camarades dont Shannon, son ex.

Ça avait vraiment été un après-midi sympa. Le seul des vacances, parce qu'en rentrant à la maison ce soir-là, son père était une nouvelle fois rentré plus tôt. La cause ? Ralf Blairs et ses projets pour le Tournoi. Et quand James avait catégoriquement annoncé qu'il y participerait quel que soit leur avis, ç'avait été le drame, et même sa mère qui semblait pourtant le comprendre ne l'avait pas soutenu.

Il passa la barrière à toute vitesse. Il se trouvait à présent sur le quai de son train favori. Ce train symbolisait pour lui force, liberté et amitié. Loin de ses insupportables parents.

- Hey James !

- Salut Nina, répondit-il machinalement.

- Tu ne viens pas nous dire bonjour ? le taquina Jenny.

- Si bien sûr, fit-il en souriant.

Il s'approcha du groupe de fille et les salua une à une. Elles venaient de toutes les maisons de Poudlard, et étaient amis depuis toujours – ou presque, si on oubliait leurs nombreuses embrouilles, mais toutes les filles étaient comme ça après tout, à se jalouser les unes les autres. Hermione et Ginny avaient été effarées en apprenant que des groupes d'élèves issus de différentes maisons s'étaient formés.

- Les choses ont vraiment bien évolué, avait murmuré Hermione. À notre époque…

- On se méfiait les uns des autres, et on restait entre nous, avait terminé Ginny.

Albus, à qui James en avait parlé, était d'accord avec leur mère et leur tante :

- Tu vois, James, avait-il dit, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles on doit être heureux de vivre à notre époque. Avec Lily à Serpentard, toi à Gryffondor et moi à Poufsouffle, si on avait vécu en 1990, on serait déjà tous les trois partis de la maison !

James n'avait pas été très convaincu par ses paroles. Il ne fréquentait pas beaucoup les autres élèves. Il était particulièrement fier d'appartenir à sa maison, et les adolescents des autres maisons étaient pour lui de simples connaissances. Bon, il devait avouer que certains étaient plus que de simples connaissances, mais c'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'amis de son frère et sa sœur. Comme Scorpius, par exemple. James ne pouvait pas le supporter, mais Albus et Lily l'adorait. Lily l'adorait vraiment _beaucoup_, d'ailleurs…

Il délaissa le groupe des filles pour rejoindre ses meilleurs amis en poussant des exclamations de joie.

- Luke, Ben !

- James ! s'écrièrent-ils.

Lavande, Seamus, Dean et Demelza approchèrent également.

- Bonjour James, minauda Lavande. Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi en un été ! On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu, ces deux derniers mois…

- Euh, ouais, fit James en se passant la main dans les cheveux et lançant des regards d'appel au secours à ses amis. On a eu beaucoup de… perturbations.

-Mais oui bien sûr ! s'exclama Lavande en se frappant le front de la main. Toute cette histoire de Tournoi, cela doit terriblement contrarier ton père, n'est-ce pas ? Tiens, le voilà, justement !

Elle s'élança vers Harry et Ginny, dont le sourire s'était un peu fissuré. Demelza leva les yeux au ciel mais la suivit tout de même avec son mari et Seamus.

- On se casse, et en vitesse, marmonna Luke. Ou alors elle va me retenir ici à cause de ce -attention je la cite - « maudit Tournoi ».

Ben s'esclaffa, et aidé de Luke, saisit la valise de James et la posa dans le train.

- Et maintenant, trouvons-nous un compartiment !

Quatre élèves de deuxième année sortirent précipitamment d'un compartiment en les voyant arriver. James les regarda filer d'un air amusé et un peu étonné, puis remarqua que sur la robe d'école que l'un d'eux avait déjà enfilée brillait l'écusson de Serpentard. Ah. Cela expliquait tout. Lui, Ben et Luke avaient dû les taquiner un peu l'année précédente… Et ils préféraient éviter les embrouilles. Un comportement typique de leur maison.

- Tes vieux ne t'ont pas trop saoulé avec le Tournoi ? lui demanda Ben.

- Tellement… C'est limite s'ils n'ont pas imposé un deuil en mémoire de Cedric Diggory pendant les vacances.

- Lily et Albus t'ont soutenu ?

- Non, même pas, c'est ça le pire ! Lily se mettait presque à pleurer chaque fois qu'on parlait de Diggory et Albus, avec sa foutue soi-disant loyauté de Poufsouffle, il disait que c'était n'importe quoi. Le Tournoi, bien entendu, pas les parents.

- Ça c'est vache, reconnut Luke. Si j'avais des frères et sœurs et qu'ils me faisaient ce coup-là… Je ne réponds pas du nombre de vases appartenant à ma mère qui y passeraient.

- Elle n'a pas changé, ta mère, dit James. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie de m'avoir comme fils à ta place…

- Ah mais ça c'est parce qu'elle ignore que tu es encore plus casse-pieds que moi ! Pour elle t'es le fils parfait, en même temps avec Harry Potter comme père, c'est comme si t'avais sauvé le monde, pour elle.

- Oui, ben qu'elle me confonde pas avec mon père, grogna James en croisant les bras.

- Je te comprends, dit Ben en lui tapotant l'épaule. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on me compare sans arrêt à mon père.

- Si on ne faisait que me comparer… Mais non, tout le monde pense que je suis son portrait craché ! Mais c'est faux ! C'est Albus qui a les bonnes intentions, qui veut aider tout le monde. Sauf que lui, on le laisse tranquille. Moi je suis l'aîné alors je dois tout faire comme ils le veulent, je dois donner une bonne image de notre famille.

- Allez, on est bientôt à Poudlard, ce n'est pas pareil là-bas.

- Surtout que cette année va être très différente ! s'enthousiasma Luke. Mon père m'a dit que des élèves de Beauxbâtons, l'école française, et de Durmstrang, une école du Nord, viendront à Poudlard.

- Ça c'est chouette ! se réjouit Ben. Un peu d'animation au château… Rusard n'a pas fini de râler !

- Ce vieux croûton…, grommela James.

Mais il n'était plus aussi énervé. Il allait à Poudlard, sa véritable maison, avec ses meilleurs amis… Tout se passerait bien.

.

.

Il faisait nuit noire, et James sentait son cœur battre plus fort. Il était chez lui. _Enfin_. Les lumières du château qu'il adorait scintillaient de mille feux. C'était le seul moment de l'année avec Noël qu'elles étaient allumées. Cette année, cependant, elles seraient sans doute toutes allumées de nouveau pour l'arrivée de leurs invités.

Il entendit les exclamations de stupeur des premières années et sourit.

Ben baissa la vitre, et le vent s'engouffra dans le compartiment. James remplit ses poumons d'air. À Poudlard, tout était particulier… Y compris l'air qu'on y respirait. Le train s'arrêta, et ils se dépêchèrent de descendre avant les autres pour aller saluer Hagrid avant de prendre une calèche.

- Hagrid ! appela Luke.

Hagrid leur fit un grand signe de la main tout en criant « les premières années, par ici ! ».

- Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir, vous trois. C'est la dernière fois, hein ? Va falloir profiter, mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour ça, surtout avec ce qu'on vous a prévu pour cette année. Vous vous présentez tous les trois ?

- Évidemment ! répondit Ben. On n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

- Hum, j'imagine pourtant que vous n'avez pas tous obtenu la permission, dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru tout en continuant de faire signe aux premières années.

C'était à James qu'il s'adressait.

- Non, dit-il. Mais je m'en fiche.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre assez vieux pour voir un deuxième Tournoi… Déjà que pour le premier je n'y croyais pas…

- Vous aussi vous pensez que c'est une erreur ? lança James d'une voix forte, sans se soucier des premières années qui le regardaient d'un air un peu effrayé. Qu'on doit respecter le passé et autre âneries du même genre ?

- Je pense que l'on ne doit pas négliger les erreurs passées, dit Hagrid d'un ton sage, pour permettre au futur de démarrer sur de bonnes bases. Vous avez tous droit à votre chance, James. Et toi plus particulièrement que les autres. Mais après, fit-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de Luke et Ben, ce sera au Juge de désigner le meilleur…

James lui sourit, soulagé. Il comprenait le point de vue de Hagrid. Mais en même temps, il était presque certain que le géant lui dirait cela. Il était de Poudlard, comme James. Or, James aimait tout ce qui faisait Poudlard, des salles de bain avec une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine au vieux concierge aigri.

OoOoOoO

Ils franchirent les portes majestueuses du hall d'entrée en levant la tête, impressionnés par le haut plafond. Chaque année, le retour à Poudlard se faisait ainsi. Il fallait dire que se retrouver dans un château gigantesque après deux mois passés dans une maison aux proportions que James qualifierait de « normales » avait de quoi perturber.

Et puis, franchir ces portes, c'était pénétrer dans Poudlard. Être enfin arrivé.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé au moment où l'on entrait dans la Grande Salle. Conviviale, animée, et surtout, magique, c'était l'un des lieux préféré de James. Elle était toujours bruyante et remplie d'élèves, soit parce que c'était l'heure du repas soit parce que certains l'avaient choisie pour réviser en groupe avec d'autres maisons, chose impossible dans la bibliothèque, le lieu sacré du calme et du travail individuel.

Et comme à son habitude James regarda une nouvelle fois le plafond enchanté, et repéra ce qu'il appelait secrètement « son étoile ». Celle de Sirius Black, le parrain de son père, l'homme dont il avait hérité son deuxième prénom. Et également, son modèle, Ben, Luck et lui étant les plus grands admirateurs des Maraudeurs, Pettigrow excepté. Ils avaient essayé d'effacer son nom de la carte, mais n'avaient pas réussi. Dommage, parce que ce nom faisait vraiment tâche. _Queudver_… Queudrat, oui…

- Eh, James ?

James s'arracha à la contemplation du plafond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens t'assoir avec nous, ou alors les places qu'il va rester seront situées près de ces morveux de premières années, ou pire, près des profs.

- Je pense qu'on devrait aller s'assoir en face des profs, justement, dit James.

- Hein ? s'exclama Luke. Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Luke a raison, renchérit Ben, on ne va tout de même pas manger près de Janist !

- C'est parce que je veux voir leur réaction quand McGo parlera du Tournoi.

Ben et Luck échangèrent un regard.

- Ok, si tu veux… mais pour un dernier festin d'arrivée, ça craint mec.

Ils s'installèrent donc en bout de table, juste en face de celle des professeurs, tandis que les autres élèves les regardaient d'un air surpris, et un peu inquiets à l'idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient préparer. Albus, assis à la table voisine, secoua la tête d'un air navré.

Enfin, les premières années entrèrent, intimidés, apeurés. James avait souvent l'impression d'être le seul à ne pas être arrivé dans cet état d'esprit. Depuis tout petit, il rêvait d'entrer à Poudlard. Sa mère s'y rendait parfois pour rendre visite à Neville Londubat, mais elle ne les avait jamais emmenés, Albus, Lily et lui, ce qui rendait ce château et tout ce qui l'entourait encore plus attrayant. Il avait interrogé Teddy, ses cousins, parlé à son père, s'était donc renseigné. Mais cela ne le faisait pas changer d'avis à propos de sa future maison : Gryffondor. Il avait toujours vécu dans cette atmosphère, dans ce rêve des gens qui la représentaient, avec pour but d'avoir toutes les qualités requises pour y entrer.

Le Choixpeau n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Il ne lui avait même pas parlé, à vrai dire, même si parfois James aurait juré avoir entendu une voix grave lui souffler « _Parfois, le vrai courage, c'est de savoir_ _renoncer_ ».

Mais il avait plutôt eut l'impression que le Choixpeau ne s'était pas posé sur sa tête que déjà on l'applaudissait et l'acclamait, parce qu'une voix tonitruante venait de crier : « Gryffondor ! ». À sa table, nombre d'élèves avaient tenus à lui serrer la main, et lui dire : « Bravo, Potter ! «, « Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se faire répartir aussi vite ! ».

James eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à la répartition de sa sœur. Les choses avaient été bien différentes… Et elles l'étaient toujours, même cinq ans après. Lily avait toujours eu beaucoup d'amis, et s'était toujours entendue avec tout le monde. C'était encore le cas, mais les choses étaient… différentes.

_À Poudlard un jour arrivèrent,_

_Deux grands sorciers, deux grandes sorcières,_

_Chacun plein de rêves et de gloire,_

_Comptant faire de leur école une grande Histoire._

_Mais Poufsouffle, dotée d'une grande patience,_

_Celle dont les rêves étaient les plus sages,_

_Soucieuse d' impartialité, d'égalité, et de bonne conscience,_

_Pensait que les élèves devaient être plus qu'une image._

_Serdaigle, d'opinions communes avec sa consœur,_

_Préférait cependant la sagesse,_

_Érudits et savant y seront accueillis de bon cœur,_

_Et gagneront la maturité de la vieillesse._

_Serpentard, ambitieux de nature,_

_Voulait pour leur école le mieux,_

_Clamait que tout le monde ne pouvait déposer sa candidature._

_Sa maison vous fera atteindre les cieux._

_Gryffondor, brave et effronté,_

_Adorateur de récits épiques,_

_Se servait de ceux-ci pour enseigner,_

_Et disait de ces élèves qu'ils étaient héroïques. _

_Et quant à moi je suis ici,_

_Héritage de ces mages,_

_Et c'est en leur hommage,_

_Que ce soir je vous répartis._

La répartition commença. Deux Serdaigle, un Serpentard bruyamment applaudi par sa maison, Lily comprise, puis…

- Gryffondor !

Une fillette descendit du tabouret, et tandis le Choixpeau à Londubat d'un air impassible, mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la table, elle laissa éclater sa joie, et se mit à parler avec ses voisins.

James se fit un devoir d'applaudir aussi fort qu'il le pouvait chaque nouvel élève, mais il avait hâte que la Répartition se termine. C'était bien la première année qu'il désirait autant écouter le discours de McGonagall.

- Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous nouveaux, ainsi qu'aux anciens. À présent, le festin est ouvert !

James se grogna.

- J'espère que les premiers années mangent vite, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers lesdits élèves qui semblaient bien trop petits pour pouvoir manger la quantité de nourriture accumulée dans leurs assiettes.

- Patience, James, patience, plaisanta Ben.

- Moi aussi je veux qu'ils se dépêchent, dit Luke en les fusillant du regard, mais installés à l'autre extrémité, aucun d'eux ne remarqua ses regards meurtriers, continuant de bavarder gaiement.

Cependant le festin passa plus vite qu'ils ne l'eurent cru, les pâtisseries aidant. McGonagall se leva, attendit que le silence se fasse, ce qui ne tarda pas, puis dit :

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous rassasiés, je vais vous donner les informations nécessaires au bon déroulement de la vie quotidienne au château, et je rappelle aux élèves les plus âgés que leur ancienneté ne les dispense pas de les respecter.

James Ben et Luke échangèrent des regards malicieux.

- Mr Rusard, le concierge, tient une liste des objets interdits dans son bureau. Ils sont actuellement - elle poussa un léger soupir - au nombre de cinq-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-neuf, et je vous recommande fortement de vous rendre à son bureau pour vous munir d'un exemplaire de cette liste. De plus, Mr Rusard et moi rappelons que l'usage de la magie est interdit dans les couloirs. La forêt est également défendue à tous les élèves. Et cette année, la Coupe de Quidditch qui est la compétition sportive inter-maisons n'aura pas lieu.

Des murmures de colères s'élevèrent dans la salle.

- En effet, reprit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix forte, cette année, Poudlard accueille un évènement particulier. Il s'agit du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Les murmures reprirent de nouveau mais cette fois, c'était des paroles joyeuses et enthousiasmes.

- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est un évènement compétitif entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe, à savoir Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Il y a un champion par école, et ils devront accomplir trois épreuves, appelés tâches. À l'origine, c'est-à-dire depuis sa création il y a plus de sept cent ans, chaque école accueillait à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans les compétiteurs. Il s'agissait d'un excellent moyen pour établir des relations entre jeunes de nationalités différentes, jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que le Tournoi soit définitivement arrêté.

Les élèves étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, et c'était la première fois que James écoutait la directrice avec autant d'avidité.

- Cependant, une nouvelle édition du tournoi a eu lieu il y a vingt-huit ans. Le Ministère de la Magie et les trois directeurs déployèrent de nombreux moyens et beaucoup d'énergie à assurer la sécurité de ce nouveau Tournoi. Un âge minimal a été décrété pour participer, et les épreuves ne représentaient à priori pas de danger mortel. Les Trois Champions ont été Viktor Krum pour Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour pour Beauxbâtons, et Cedric Diggory pour Poudlard.

Nombre d'élèves reprirent leur conversation, reconnaissant les noms de certains champions comme Viktor Krum pour avoir entendu leurs parents en parler ou Fleur Delacour parce que son fils était à Poudlard. Et chez les Poufsouffles…

- Le Juge a été abusé par un mage noir, et un quatrième nom est sorti. C'était celui de Harry Potter.

Les murmures enflèrent, et James sentit des centaines de regards se vriller sur lui. Il leva les yeux et constata qu'Albus et Lily semblaient très mal à l'aise.

- Liés par un Contrat Magique, les quatre Champions n'avaient d'autres choix que de participer, Harry Potter y compris. Ils ont tous traversés les deux premières épreuves sans grande difficulté. La troisième tâche constituait en un labyrinthe dans lequel il fallait se frayer un chemin à travers les obstacles jusqu'au Trophée, et ainsi être déclaré vainqueur. L'homme qui était à la solde de Vous-Savez-Qui et avait déposé le nom de Potter dans la Coupe veillait à ce que celui-ci trouve le Trophée le premier. Des professeurs patrouillaient dans le labyrinthe pour secourir les Champions si ceux-ci venaient à déclarer forfaits. Il a mis hors d'état de nuire Mr Krum et Miss Delacour.

- Parce qu'il était prof en plus ? s'exclama Shannon, assise non loin de James.

- Mais Cedric Diggory avait une longueur d'avance, reprit McGonagall sans tenir compte de la remarque de Shannon. Il est arrivé en même temps que Potter devant le Trophée. Tous deux se sont mutuellement encouragés à saisir le saisir, arguant que l'autre avait plus de mérite à s'en emparer. Si Potter s'était laissé convaincre par Diggory, les choses auraient été bien différentes… Ils ont se sont cependant décidés à remporter le Tournoi ensemble, et donner une double victoire à Poudlard.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Le Trophée était un Portoloin. Il les a emmenés dans un cimetière où Voldemort et son serviteur les attendait. Diggory n'était pas prévu dans leur plan, et…

Sa voix se brisa. Elle se redressa un peu, regarda les Poufsouffles et reprit :

- Ils l'ont tué.

Le silence était complet. Puis quelqu'un demanda :

- Mais pourquoi ils avaient besoin de Potter ?

- Voldemort devait renaître, cette nuit-là, et voulait utiliser son ennemi, celui qui l'avait vaincu, pour reprendre des forces et accomplir sa vengeance. Les Mangemorts ont réapparu, mais Harry Potter est parvenu à s'enfuir en ramenant le corps de Cedric Diggory avec lui à Poudlard.

James baissa la tête vers son assiette vide.

- D'importantes précautions avaient été prises, mais cet évènement a permis au plus grand mage noir de renaître. C'est pourquoi, dit-elle d'une voix plus forte, vos professeurs et moi-même pensons que ce qui va se dérouler cette année mérite réflexion !

James releva la tête pour observer les visages des professeurs. Ceux qui étaient déjà là à l'époque de son père et avaient connu Diggory hochaient la tête avec tristesse, et les autres arboraient un air grave.

- Nos invités arriveront en octobre. Vos préfets à présent vont vous accompagner dans vos maisons respectives.

- C'est tout ? s'exclama Luke.

- Elle continuera à la Toussaint, quand les invités seront là, dit Ben. Et si tu veux mon avis, elle a encore beaucoup à dire… Alors James, rien d'exceptionnel comme réaction chez nos chers profs ?

- Ils sont de son avis, répondit James en haussant les épaules.

Mais la parole de Minerva McGonagall avait eu un fort impact sur lui. Tous les autres étaient des gens extérieurs à Poudlard. McGonagall vivait pour et à travers Poudlard. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait… Bah, il se ferait une opinion en octobre.

OoOoOoO

- Il paraît qu'aucun Poufsouffle ne va se présenter ! annonça Shannon quatre jours plus tard, au petit déjeuner.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais… je l'ai entendu dit par ta petite sœur, Ben, qui le tient elle-même d'une de ses copines.

- Les premières années ne savent pas ce qu'ils racontent, objecta Ben.

- Peut-être…, fit Shannon. Vous vous présentez, tous les trois ?

- Oui, et toi ? demanda James.

- Bien évidemment ! Je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie assise sur une chaise dans une salle de classe à attendre que le temps passe !

- Je sais, sourit James. C'est pour ça qu'on est sortis ensemble, non ?

- Oui, ça, et aussi parce que t'es beau garçon…

James éclata de rire.

- Hé ! J'attendais que tu me retournes le compliment ! protesta Shannon en rejetant ses épais cheveux bruns derrière elle.

- Je sais… Mais je n'en trouvais pas à te faire.

- Hé ! répéta-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Apercevant Albus, James se leva de table.

- Allons vérifier cette prétendue rumeur.

Shannon, Ben et Luke se levèrent également, et rattrapèrent Albus qui sortait de la Grande Salle. Avec Scorpius.

Retenant son envie de mettre un coup de poing dans la figure de cet imbécile, James demanda à son frère :

- Al ! C'est quoi cet histoire à propos des Poufsouffles ?

- Quelle histoire ? interrogea Lily qui arrivait également, accompagnée de son amie Djamila Nott (qui était aussi et surtout une amie de Scorpius… et Albus).

- Notre maison n'aura aucun élève candidat au Tournoi, déclara Albus d'un ton ferme.

- Mais… pourquoi ? fit Luke, ahuri. C'est idiot !

- Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait idiot ? dit Albus en jetant un regard à Lily que James ne sut interpréter.

- Enfin, mec, votre maison est…

- Est quoi ? Non, en fait, je ne préfère pas savoir. Nous n'avons pas besoin de gloire, et nous sommes respectueux, _nous_.

Il jeta un regard dégoûté vers James, et reprit son chemin, suivit de Scorpius et Djamila. Lily continuait de regarder James avec un air qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Déçue ? En colère ? Triste ?

- Tu es un vrai crétin, dit-elle avant de rejoindre Albus.

- Ok, je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire, fit Ben. Je crois que même Luck est plus chanceux !

- Quand même pas, fit ce dernier qui tenait à garder le monopole du plus persécuté par sa famille. Parce que Al et Lily ne vont pas lui faire la tête indéfiniment, tandis que ma mère, elle ne s'arrêtera jamais.

- On va être en retard en potion, les gars, intervint Shannon.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu as poursuivi cette matière alors qu'en deuxième année tu en étais déjà à ton neuvième chaudron fondu, dit Ben d'un ton narquois.

- James aussi a continué ! se défendit-elle. Et il est pire que moi !

- Oui, mais il l'a fait pour nous soutenir dans cet enfer…

Ben et Shannon continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu'au cachot, où tous les quatre changèrent bien vite d'attitude. Enfin, Luke, Ben et Shannon entrèrent en saluant leur professeure et se taisant, tandis que James entra sans décrocher un mot, la cravate dénouée, et balança son sac sur sa table, au fond de la salle.

- Pas si vite Mr Potter. Nous allons commencer l'année sur de bonnes bases, voulez-vous ? Vous allez ressortir de cette pièce, et entrer comme il se doit, la cravate attachée, et en saluant votre professeur… c'est-à-dire moi.

James ramassa son sac et fusilla Mrs Janist, une femme grande, mince, avec de vieilles lunettes grises, et un style complètement démodé, bien qu'il soit certain qu'elle avait seulement la trentaine. Il détestait le ton qu'elle avait pris pour s'adresser à lui, mielleux et hypocrite, ainsi que sa façon de dire « votre professeur… c'est-à-dire moi ». Comme s'il ne le savait pas !

Il sortit du cachot, fourra sa cravate dans sa chemise - il n'allait tout de même pas lui donner la satisfaction de l'attacher – et lança un :

- B'jour M'dame.

- Devant, Mr Potter.

James s'installa en poussant un immense soupir, et sa voisine –une Serdaigle- lui jeta un regard courroucé. S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué durant les vacances, c'était le cours de potions…

- Nous allons commencer l'année en douceur… avec un filtre de Paix. Rien de bien compliqué, une potion du niveau des BUSE. Les livres sont interdis.

James se retourna, et vit Shannon se prendre la tête dans les mains d'un air désespéré. Elle avait eu cette potion à préparer lors de ses BUSE et avait lamentablement échoué. Sa mention Effort Exceptionnel restait un mystère, bien que Ben ait toutefois des théories douteuses sur le vieil examinateur qui avait fait passer Shannon…

James sortit ses affaires d'un air assuré, même si en réalité il n'avait aucune idée des ingrédients à prendre. Oui, il était censé connaître cette potion par cœur, mais… Sa voisine avait sorti de la poudre de pierre de lune. Oui, pourquoi pas…

Une demi-heure plus tard, le chaudron de James avait explosé. Shannon éclata de rire, et Mrs Janist approcha à toute vitesse, lèvres pincées :

- Une potion aussi simple ? Assurément, vous le faites exprès, Mr Potter. Retenue.

- Quoi ? Vous vous fichez de moi, là ! Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de casser mon chaudron ?

Shannon gloussa, et Mrs Janist pinça encore plus ses lèvres, si bien qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'une mince ligne, presque blanche.

- Non, je ne me _fiche_ pas de vous, Potter. Maintenant, ramassez-moi ça, et débarrassez le plancher.

- Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui à me parler comme à un chien ? Votre putain de cours est incompréhensible, et c'est moi qui me fais engueuler ! Si vous aviez su m'expliquer correctement dès ma cinquième année comme préparer cette fichue potion, on n'en serait pas là !

- Dans le bureau de la directrice, Potter, tout de suite. Il va falloir que vous cessiez de vous croire au-dessus de tout. Votre nom et votre père ne seront pas toujours là pour vous sauver la mise…

Ben et Luke arrêtèrent de remuer leur potion, et échangèrent un regard. Shannon cessa de glousser, et la classe se fit étrangement silencieuse. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait jamais, _jamais_, laisser entendre que James obtenait tout grâce à son père, quand bien même c'était vrai.

- Je vous interdis de parler de mon père. Je vous interdis de penser que vous le connaissez. Vous ne connaissez que son nom. Vous ne savez rien de sa personnalité, de ses goûts, de sa façon de se comporter avec les gens qu'il aime. Et je vous interdis de dire que la célébrité dont on hérite de ses parents est un atout.

Janist l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes, puis dit tranquillement :

- Je suis votre professeure, et vous n'êtes nullement en mesure de m'interdire quoi que ce soit. De plus, mon opinion est partagée par la majorité du pays…

- Pendant la guerre, la majorité du pays pensait aussi que les Nés-Moldus étaient des créatures abjectes. Pourtant, ils avaient tort.

Les yeux de Janist lancèrent des éclairs, et elle siffla :

- Votre personne n'est pas comparable avec cette regrettable tragédie qui a frappé notre pays.

- Regrettable ? répéta James. Vous êtes vraiment conne ou vous le faites exprès ?

- POTTER ! hurla-t-elle.

Des mèches de cheveux s'échappèrent de son chignon serré.

- Hors de mon cours ! Et je vais écrire à vos parents dès ce soir, soyez-en certain !

- Parfait, je rêvais de me casser de là, de toute façon.

Shannon se remit à rire tandis qu'il partait en claquant bruyamment la porte, provoquant un écho qui résonna dans tous les cachots.

- Miss Hale, vous allez calmer vos nerfs dans le bureau de la directrice.

Shannon saisit ses affaires et sortit, toujours secouée par son fou rire. Dans le couloir, James l'attendait.

- J'étais sûr qu'elle te ferait sortir.

- Elle ne supporte pas de me voir rire, dit Shannon en essuyant quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

- Elle est tellement coincée…

- Mais fais attention, reprit-elle. Tu risques de te faire renvoyer. Tu as vraiment poussé loin…

James ne répondit rien.

OoOoOoO

Le mois de septembre passa relativement vite, malgré les innombrables retenues données par Janist qui semblait avoir pris les remarques de James comme des déclarations de guerre. Le mois d'octobre défila également à toute vitesse, et les rumeurs concernant le Tournoi étaient plus nombreuses que jamais.

Et, enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva.

Les cours se terminèrent plus tôt, et les élèves se rangèrent sagement - ou presque - dans la cour, impatients de voir les élèves étrangers. Surtout les élèves ayant prévus de se candidats, impatients de voir leurs adversaires.

Un grondement se fit entendre, et des remous apparurent dans le lac, puis un immense navire en surgit, provoquant cris d'admiration et regards jaloux. Il était d'un bois brillant, presque doré, avec un gouvernail de bronze scintillant. La surface du lac redevint lisse tandis que le navire avançait majestueusement vers le bord, imposant.

- Voici nos invités de Durmstrang ! s'écria McGonagall.

- Les professionnels de la magie noire…, souffla Luke.

- D'où tu tiens ça ? s'étonna Ben.

- Une lettre de ma mère pour me convaincre de ne pas y participer, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. La routine…

- Bonjourrr, Madame la dirrrectrrrice.

L'homme était grand, vêtu de fourrure noire. Des cheveux foncés s'échappaient de sa chapka, et les traits rudes de son visage carré lui donnaient un air contrarié. Ses élèves, tous habillés de noirs, le suivaient en rang, silencieux.

- Bonsoir, Bjaurus Yors. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, à vous et à vos élèves. L'académie française va bientôt arriver.

À peine eut elle dit ces mots, qu'une forme sombre apparut dans le ciel. C'était un carrosse, immense lui aussi, tirés par les chevaux les plus grands que James ait jamais vus. Également très orné, il avait cependant un côté plus délicat, et fin. McGonagall s'avança pour saluer l'immense femme – encore plus grande qu'Hagrid, semblait-il – qui descendait du carrosse.

- Bonjour Madame Maxime.

- Bonjoureu profeusseur MacGonagall. Hagrid s'occupeu de mes cheuveux, bien entendu ?

- Vos cheuv… Oui, il le fera ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Ses cheveux ? répéta Luke en riant.

- Je pense qu'elle voulait dire chevaux, glissa James.

- Les françaises sont jolies, fit distraitement Ben.

- Mais pas les anglaises ? lança Shannon qui les avait rejoints. Moi je dirais que les garçons de Durmstrang sont plus musclés…

- Il n'y a pas de fille, à Durmstrang ? demanda Ben.

- Si, répondit Shannon. Là.

Elle pointait du doigt les deux personnes à la fin du groupe des élèves de l'école du Nord. Deux filles dont on voyait à peine le visage, enfouies sous une couche épaisse de fourrure, l'air renfrogné.

- Elles n'ont pas franchement l'air ravies.

- Elles n'avaient qu'à pas venir si notre pays ne leur plaît pas, répliqua Shannon. On va dans la Grande Salle ?

-Tu n'attends pas tes amies ? demanda James en montrant leurs camarades de Gryffondor.

- Non, répondit Shannon d'un ton sec.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, avec elles ? Depuis la rentrée, on dirait que tu les évites.

- Depuis qu'on a rompu, en fait.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna James en haussant les sourcils.

- Ah ton avis, Potter ? Parce qu'elles me harcelaient sans cesse pour savoir ce que ça faisait de sortir avec toi, et qu'elles voulaient savoir pourquoi on avait cassé.

- Hé, ne t'en prends pas à moi ! Elles ne comprennent pas la notion d'amitié ?

Shannon lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu moqueur.

- Toi aussi tu as du mal avec ça, non ? Parce que sortir avec ta meilleure amie…

- Je te retourne le compliment ! riposta-t-il gaiement en avançant sans regarder où il allait.

- Aïe !

Il avait heurté la jeune fille qui se trouvait en face de lui, au seuil de la Grande Salle. James n'avait pas remarqué que plus personne n'avançait.

- Non mais tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? lança la fille, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Ho, ça va, tu n'as rien ! C'est bien un truc de fille, ça, de se plaindre pour rien !

- Je te demande pardon ? Tu te prends pour qui, espèce de sale macho ?

Elle était vêtue d'un uniforme bleu clair, avec des collants noirs. Ses yeux étaient noirs également, et elle avait noué ses cheveux châtains en queue de cheval, à l'instar ses camarades, mais les siens, rebelles, s'échappaient et partaient dans tous les sens. Sa peau était hâle, comme si elle venait de prendre le soleil.

- Je me prends pour quelqu'un qui est en train de se faire crier dessus par une espèce d'harpie !

Les yeux de la fille se réduisirent à deux fentes.

- Je suis une invitée. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire des excuses. Mais toi, espèce de…

- Eh ! lança James en levant les mains devant lui. On se calme ! Tu me parles sur un autre ton, et…

- Mmm, fit la fille. Je dois admettre que tu as du répondant. Aline Nouhaud, se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main.

- Euh…

James se retourna, et lança un coup d'œil désespéré à ses amis. Ben et Luke semblaient se moquer de lui, et Shannon se mordait la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- James.

Il considéra un instant la main tendu devant lui, puis dit :

- En France, on se fait la bise, non ?

- Ce n'est pas plutôt une excuse pour embrasser une jolie fille ? lança Aline d'un ton moqueur.

- Une jolie fille, justement.

Aline le salua, ainsi que Ben et Luke, hésita un instant devant Shannon, puis lui dit bonjour à son tour.

- Alors, c'est quoi, votre maison ?

- Gryffondor ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, fit-elle en regardant leurs blasons rouges et or.

- Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'avance ? demanda James.

- Parce qu'ils sont en train de rajouter des tables, sans doute, répondit Aline, pragmatique. Le sens d'organisation légendaire des British…

- Les caprices des Français, soupira James. Connus d'un bout à l'autre de la planète.

- Allons manger, monsieur le râleur ! s'exclama Aline tandis que les élèves avançaient enfin dans la Grande Salle.

- Prends garde à tes yeux, Miss Précieuse, dit James.

- Mes yeux ? Pourquoi donc ? Mes yeux v…

Mais elle s'interrompit, soudain éblouit par les centaines d'étoiles resplendissants au plafond. Elle avança avec lenteur, la tête tordue pour admirer le faux ciel, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

- Sujette aux éblouissements, se moqua James. Particulièrement sensible aux étoiles et aux beaux garçons.

- On ne se moque pas, le prévint Aline. Beau garçon ? Qui a dit ça ?

- C'est bien pour ça que tu as arrêté de me crier dessus, non ?

- Non, c'est parce que les Anglais sont très nerveux et fragiles, et que j'avais peur d'être responsable d'un accident.

.

* * *

.

_Au fait, plus haut, je parlais de Cedric Diggory, connaissez-vous "__**Pensieve Diggory"**__ de __**Ministry of Magic**__ ? J'adooore cette musique ! Il _FAUT_ l'écouter._

_Revenons-en au chapitre._

_1. Qui plaint Luke d'avoir Lavande comme mère ? Elle est toujours aussi chiante, n'est-ce pas ? _

_2. Ma chanson du Choixpeau... vous en dites quoi ? :S Le discours de McGonagall vous convient-il ? Ou vous attendiez-vous à plus (et plus il y aura dans le prochain chapitre) ?_

_3. Et... - the most important - __**le cours de Potion**__ ? Niark niark. J'avais vraiment hâte de vous le montrer. Je veux et j'exige des commentaires dessus xD_

_4. Enfin... Aline ! Vous attendiez-vous à une rencontre de ce genre (pour celles et ceux - si ceux il y a - qui ont lu "Famille Potter") ?_

_5. Vous pariez sur une fille ou un garçon pour les Champions de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons ?_

_Ce chapitre était mouvementé - potiiiiiions ! - donc vous n'avez _pas_ d'excuses pour ne pas _reviewer_, héhé. Lecteurs fantômes, sortez de l'ombre, et laissez une trace de votre passage, ce qui comblera l'auteur !_

_Chapitre suivant__ : Mes Poufsouffles ! *.* ; Hésitations (drabble 35) ; une discution frère-soeur ; du Quidditch ; les Champions..._

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Le beau temps me manque, même si aujourd'hui c'est encore acceptable -.- Vivement l'été ! En tout cas pour égayer un peu cette journée, voici le troisième chapitre ! _

_Et d'ailleurs, dans celui-ci... Raah, mais team Poufsouffle quoi ! :D_

_**manon potter :**__ James n'a pas hérité du don de sa grand-mère pour les potions, c'est certain ! Haha, répète-toi autant que tu veux, c'est agréable à lire ;)_

_Disclaimer__ : Je ne fais qu'exploiter l'univers d'Harry Potter, lequel appartient à JKR._

_Merci à __**Piitchoun**__ qui a corrigé ce chapitre ! _

_Ah, et n'oubliez pas que James n'a pas (encore) donné son nom de famille à Aline !_

.

* * *

.

- On mange bien ici, reconnut Aline. Pourtant, les British ne sont pas réputés pour leur gastronomie, loin de là.

- Ravale tes clichés, dit Luke tout en mordant dans sa cuisse de poulet. À Poudlard, tout est merveilleux.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le titre d'académie, glissa Aline avec un sourire.

- Parce qu'on n'a pas besoin de ça pour avoir une superbe réputation, dit James.

- Vous avez vos célébrités, c'est ça ? Potter, Weasley…

Le visage de James se ferma.

- Nos célébrités ?

- Vos héros de guerre, quoi, fit Aline en haussant les épaules.

- Vas-y, lâche-toi, dis-moi ce que tu en penses…

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? répliqua Aline.

- Je ne m'énerve pas, rétorqua James. J'en juste plus qu'assez que les gens nous jugent seulement en fonction de la guerre.

- James…, fit Ben. T'es le premier à penser comme ça.

- Ah bon ? lança James avec humeur. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte.

- Il n'a pas tort, intervint Shannon. Avec Malefoy, par exemple…

- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Si, répliqua Shannon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu le détestes ? Parce son père était un Mangemort ?

- Je le déteste à cause de quelque chose que Lily m'a révélé à son sujet.

- Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, fit remarquer Shannon en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que je ne peux pas en parler soupira James.

- C'est Djamila qui l'a dit à Lily ?

- Non. Personne ne le lui a dit…

- Mais alors, comment…

- On peut parler d'autre chose ? Je ne veux pas que la fouine gâche mon repas. Alors, Aline, que penses-tu de nos… de nos héros ?

- On les chouchoute comme s'ils étaient les huitièmes merveilles du monde. Oui, ils ont sauvé votre pays, mais est-ce une raison de tout leur laisser passer ? Et puis, il n'y a pas qu'à eux que tout est accordé. Leurs enfants sont pourris gâtés.

- Leurs enfants ? répéta James en haussant la voix. Parce que tu les connais, peut-être ?

- J'en ai déjà croisé un durant des vacances où j'étais venue au Chemin de Traverse, pour visiter Londres. Un des fils d'Harry Potter. En train de faire un caprice pour que son père lui achète un balai hors de prix. Et lorsque Potter a refusé en mentionnant le prix exorbitant, le gamin a rétorqué que de toute façon il avait tout l'argent qu'il voulait et que ce n'était pas un problème d'acheter un balai aussi cher. J'avais huit ans, et cela m'avait profondément marquée. Mes parents m'ont toujours appris la valeur des choses.

James lui lança un regard noir, le même qu'il réservait généralement à Janist. Il sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, brûlant d'envie de crier à cette française qui se prenait pour la Miss Parfaite qu'elle ne savait rien de son père, et qu'elle ne savait rien de lui.

- Je vois que tu as une très bonne opinion des Potter.

- Opinion confirmée il y a environ une demi-heure. Lorsque tu m'es rentré dedans. Le célèbre James _Potter_ ne peut tout de même pas se permettre de s'excuser, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bon, et bien je vois que tu sais depuis le début qui je suis.

- J'ai suffisamment vu ta tête dans les journaux. Même en France, on nous bassine vos faits et gestes chaque semaine.

- Parfait. Puisque que tu sais tout de moi, je n'ai rien à te dire alors.

- Cela fait partie de ton comportement, de te braquer de cette façon pour un oui ou pour un non ?

- De mon comportement de gosse de riches pourri gâté, oui.

Aline lui jeta un regard peu amène, et se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall qui venait de se lever, réclamant le silence.

- Je souhaite la bienvenue à nos invités. J'espère que vous viendrez au cours de ce séjour à considérer ce château comme votre foyer, et saurez apprécier nos coutumes. L'évènement qui nous réunis ici, est chargé d'Histoire, et je souhaite vous donner plus d'information à ce sujet avant que vous ne vous jetiez précipitamment dedans sans savoir ce qui vous attend.

James aurait juré qu'elle le regardait en disant cela.

- Mais accueillons tout d'abord deux membres du Ministère, Ralph Blairs, du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, et Jack Grant, du département des Jeux et Sports Magiques.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le premier était de taille moyenne, les cheveux grisonnants, et avait des petits yeux alertes qui scrutaient la pièce. Il salua son fils avec un sourire vicieux lorsqu'il passa devant la table des Serpentard, et releva un peu plus la tête un jeta un étrange coup d'œil à son collègue. Le deuxième homme était grand, avait la peau hâlée, celle d'une personne qui passe sa vie au soleil. Les épaules larges, le visage marqué par des cicatrices, il saluait les élèves qui avaient suivi sa carrière de commentateur sportif avant d'entrer au Ministère et qui lui adressaient des signes enthousiastes.

- On a de la chance, dit Luke. Jack est super sympa. Mon père l'invite souvent à la maison.

- Il a fallu que ce soit Blairs, bien évidemment, grogna James. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que son crétin de fils veuille être notre champion.

Lequel était en train de fixer la table des Gryffondor d'un air goguenard. James leva la main, et lui adressa un geste grossier qui ne fit que renforcer son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda James à Ben et Luke qui échangeaient un regard amusé.

- Tu es comme ton père, dit Ben. Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait passer à autre chose ? Brandon Blairs n'est qu'un idiot.

- Il a harcelé ma sœur, et ça, c'est quelque chose que je n'oublie pas.

- Elle sait se défendre non ? Elle maîtrise le sortilège de Chauve-Furie depuis la fin de sa deuxième année.

- Ce n'était pas elle.

- Comment ça ? Elle était toute seule dans le couloir avec Blairs ! Qui d'autre voudrais-tu que ce soit ?

Elle n'était pas seule, aurait voulu répondre James. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. C'aurait été révéler le secret de Lily…

- Et puis, fit Luke, elle est assez énervée contre toi en ce moment. Je pensais que tu l'étais également.

- Vous pouvez vous taire ? intervint Aline. Ils vont commencer le discours.

- Mes chers élèves, bonsoir, commença Ralph Blairs en se frottant les mains. Je suis ravi de voir que ce soir va marquer la première étape d'un projet pour lequel j'ai longuement travaillé. En effet, après trente ans d'absence, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va renaître ! Un évènement qui symbolise les liens qui unissent nos pays, et qui permet de partager nos valeurs.

- J'espère bien que je n'ai pas les mêmes que lui, marmonna James, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de la part d'Aline.

- Vous comprenez aisément je pense, que nous ne puissions laisser un tel évènement, qui fait partie de notre patrimoine et de notre Histoire, tomber dans l'oubli. Mais il me semble que votre très chère directrice a quelques mots à nous dire à ce sujet.

- Je ne vais pas vous parler des nombreux Tournois qui ont eu lieu les siècles derniers, mais d'un seul en particulier. Le dernier en date à ce jour. Vous en avez tous entendu parler. Le Juge abusé, les quatre Champions… Mais il s'agit de bien plus que cela. Ce Tournoi, malgré toutes les précautions prises, avait servi les intérêts du plus grand mage noir que notre pays ait jamais connu, et lui a permis d'être de nouveau en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Cet évènement, reprit-elle d'une voix plus forte, mais légèrement tremblotante, avait conduit à la mort d'un élève ! Et cette nouvelle édition est une insulte à sa mémoire ! Il s'agit d'une offense au traumatisme que notre école a connu. De plus, le Tournoi est censé se dérouler dans chacun de nos pays à tour de rôle. Mais c'est une nouvelle fois Poudlard qui a été désigné, et ceci malgré ma forte opposition. Sachez que je ne cautionne pas ce Tournoi, que je considère ceci comme un sacrilège. Pensez aux élèves qui ont vu mourir l'un de leurs camarades, l'un de leurs amis ! Pensez aux professeurs qui ont vu mourir l'un de leurs élèves !

Le silence était total dans la salle. Puis, lentement, des applaudissements s'élevèrent, timidement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort.

- Regardez la tête de Blairs, dit un Gryffondor.

Le directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale gardait les poings fermés, et esquissait une étrange grimace, comme s'il venait d'avoir avalé quelque chose de particulièrement visqueux.

- Bien fait pour lui.

- Euh… James ? fit Ben. On est du côté du Ministère, tu te souviens ? La gloire, les honneurs, ça te dis toujours quelque chose ?

- Oui, bien sûr, éluda James.

Sauf qu'il avait toujours respecté les valeurs de Poudlard, et toujours, quoique l'on puisse dire, admiré McGonagall. Son regard se porta sur la table des Serpentard, vers Lily. Les yeux rouges, elle regardait son assiette d'un air fixe.

- Les candidats devront être âgés de plus de dix-sept ans. Ils seront choisis en fonction des qualités nécessaires comme le courage et le sang-froid. Pour se porter candidat, ils devront inscrire leur nom sur un papier qu'ils déposeront… dans la Coupe de Feu !

Rusard s'avança, un grand coffre de bois incrusté de pierres précieuses dans les mains, et le déposa devant la directrice.

- Le nom devra être écrit lisiblement, et déposé avant demain soir. Puis, la Coupe désignera le nom des Champions qui seront alors liés par un contrat magique, et affronteront au cours de l'année trois épreuves. Chaque épreuve leur apportera un certain nombre de points décernés par le jury, composé de Bjaurus Yors, Olympe Maxime, Messieurs Blairs et Grant, et moi-même. Les Champions ne pourront en aucun cas se retirer de la compétition. Réfléchissez donc bien avant de vous proposer. Afin d'être certain qu'aucun n'élève mineur ne se présente, je tracerai moi-même une limite d'âge autour de la Coupe.

- C'est encore mieux que ce que l'on pensait, dit Ben en se levant. Une _Coupe_ ! Pas d'aprioris sur nous…

- Où allez-vous dormir ? demanda Shannon à Aline.

- Dans le carrosse, répondit-elle. Mais votre directeur de département, Blairs, a tenu à ce que nous suivions les cours avec vous.

- C'est plutôt pas mal ! s'enthousiasma Shannon. Tu as quoi, comme cours ?

- Pas beaucoup ! Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Potions.

- En effet ! Tu en as même moins que James qui n'en déjà pas énormément…

- Je suppose que Potter est une référence extraordinaire, dit Aline d'un ton aigre.

- Tu devrais être flattée d'être comparée à moi, Nouhaud.

- Pas vraiment, non, répliqua-t-elle. Mais ça m'a valu quelques problèmes avec ma directrice, parce que le nombre minimal de cours obligatoire est de cinq… J'ai réussi à avoir une dispense spéciale parce que je suis Capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch.

- Quel poste occupes-tu ? demanda Luke.

- Gardienne.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne vaux pas le Gardien de Gryffondor, dit Ben.

- Je te prouve le contraire quand tu veux.

- Ta directrice t'attend, fit remarquer James.

- La politesse n'est pas de mise chez les célébrités, observa Aline d'un ton froid.

- Quelle peste, fit James lorsqu'elle fut partie.

- Je ne trouve pas, considéra Ben. Elle est plutôt chouette.

- Elle fait partie des adversaires.

- Je vois…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? riposta James avec humeur.

- Tu ne supportes pas que l'on ne soit pas à tes pieds.

- N'importe quoi !

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes autant Janist ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! protesta-t-il. Elle, c'est une vraie garce qui…

- Et Aline, le coupa Shannon, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une Française.

- C'est très fin comme réflexion, fit Shannon en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

.

Il était minuit passé, mais James ne dormait toujours pas. Luke et Ben avaient continué à le charrier toute la soirée à propos d'Aline, et il était parti se coucher pour les éviter, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Les autres garçons dormaient depuis un moment, à présent.

Seul dans le dortoir silencieux, il réfléchissait aux paroles de Minerva McGonagall, qui l'avaient marqué plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître. Son rêve était d'être reconnu pour celui qu'il était réellement, et non pas seulement le fils de l'Auror Harry Potter et de la Poursuiveuse Ginny des Harpies de Holyhead, et il voulait plus que tout être le Champion de Poudlard. Et d'ailleurs, si ses meilleurs amis étaient choisis à ses dépens, comment réagirait-il ? Il aurait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, il fallait le reconnaître. Et ce serait encore pire si Aline Nouhaud était Championne de Beauxbâtons…

Cependant, ne valait-il pas mieux tout abandonner ? De cette façon, son honneur n'en souffrirait pas s'il n'était pas sélectionné. Et puis, McGonagall disait que…

James se leva de son lit, et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet, et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Toute son enfance, on lui avait fait porter sur ses épaules le poids de la guerre… Il avait toujours tenté de s'en défaire, et maintenant qu'une possibilité lui était offerte, il hésitait… Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

George, dont on disait qu'il n'avait plus jamais été le même depuis la mort de son frère jumeau, Percy qui semblait toujours chercher à se racheter continuellement, Cho Chang - la mère de XinSi, une élève de son année - à qui il fallait toujours éviter de parler d'Amos Diggory… Il comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant.

Et puis, ses parents. Son père surtout. Ginny leur disait qu'il était rongé par les remords. Quels remords ? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué tous ces gens ! Et pourtant…

James retourna dans la chambre, se couvrit de sa cape, et quitta le dortoir. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, et de s'assurer que ce qu'il voulait faire en valait vraiment la peine…

.

.

Chaque deux mai, on emmenait les élèves au mémorial, et James trouvait toujours que c'était le moment le plus barbant de toute l'année scolaire. Ces tombes identiques où se décomposaient des cadavres, au milieu du lac, sur un petit îlot, et l'immense pierre blanche remplie de noms…

C'était la première fois que James y venait de son plein gré. Même lorsque Lily l'avait supplié de l'y accompagner, il avait refusé… Il détestait cet endroit.

Cependant, il sentait que le fait de voir la cinquantaine de tombe lui permettrait peut-être de prendre une décision. Ces gens était morts ici, pour cette école qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout… Oui, il était prêt à combattre, mais lui ne faisait pas cela pour Poudlard, mais par pur égoïsme.

La liste des noms était impressionnante, et le pire, c'est qu'il en connaissait la plupart.

Eux étaient morts pour une noble cause, et s'étaient battus parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Mais lui, que recherchait-il dans ce Tournoi ? Valait-il vraiment la peine d'y participer, de voir son père triste, ainsi que la douleur dans les yeux de sa famille ? La dernière fois, il y avait eu un mort…

OoOoOoO

James se réveilla le lendemain matin avec difficulté. Son sommeil avait été troublé par de nombreux rêves où les combattants de Poudlard sortaient de leurs tombes pour aller détruire la Coupe de Feu, puis enfermaient James dans la tombe de Cedric Diggory, en lui expliquant que c'était ici qu'il trouvait le Trophée qui ferait de lui le vainqueur.

- Dépêche-toi, James ! On veut aller mettre nos noms avant d'aller manger !

- Allez-y sans moi.

- Pardon ?

- Si vous voulez être le point de mire de tout le collège, dépêchez-vous.

- Mais… fit Luke, éberlué, et toi ?

- J'irai plus tard.

- Mais, James, enfin…

Luke se tourna vers Ben, qui sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette à la main, secouant ses cheveux mouillés dans tous les sens, faisant voler des gouttes d'eau dans le dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

- James ne veut plus venir déposer son nom !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, protesta James tandis que Ben lâchait un sonore « Quoi ? »

- Mais enfin, James… se désola Luke, c'est aussi un bon moyen d'épater les Françaises !

- Il y a toujours des exceptions, rétorqua le jeune homme en pensant à Aline.

- Je ne te comprends pas mec, dit Ben. Ce truc, c'est la plus grande chance qui puisse t'être donnée ! Et tu la mérites bien plus que Luck et moi…

- Écoute, décida Luke, libre à toi ne pas mettre ton nom, mais accompagne-nous, au moins ! Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé toute la journée !

- Tu as raison, déclara James, apparemment soulagé de voir que son ami n'insistait pas sur le sujet du Tournoi. J'ai envie de faire un peu de Quidditch.

.

.

Des applaudissements retentirent lorsque les trois jeunes hommes arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Nombre d'élèves étaient déjà rassemblés là, guettant chaque personne qui se porterait candidate.

- Tu vas être Champion de Poudlard, Ben ? lui demanda sa petite sœur, Leah, âgée de onze ans.

- J'espère bien ! lui répondit-il.

Leah l'applaudit bruyamment en sautillant.

- James ne se présente pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Quel rapport avec moi ? bougonna ce dernier.

- Ben dit que si tu te présentes il n'a aucune chance d'être choisi.

- Leah ! s'exclama Ben.

- Il va être content, alors, puisque je ne vais pas mettre mon nom.

- C'est vrai ? s'écria quelqu'un.

James se retourna, et vit sa sœur qui le regardait d'un air stupéfait, accompagnée de Djamila Nott et Scorpius Malefoy.

- Tu renonces… tu renonces vraiment ?

- Lily…

James se rapprocha de sa sœur, et fit signe à Djamila et Malefoy de s'éloigner.

- On en parlera après.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas que les autres sachent ?

- Après, lui répondit-il fermement.

- Oyez, oyez, jeunes gens ! lança Luke. Mr Ben Thomas et moi-même allons après-en entrer dans l'Histoire de Poudlard !

Plusieurs élèves éclatèrent de rire tandis que les deux Gryffondors s'approchaient de la Coupe, et y déposèrent deux petits morceaux de papier.

- Bravo !

- Des Gryffondors comme Champions !

- Ils aiment bien faire les malins, tes amis, non ?

James sursauta, et fusilla Aline du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Mon école aussi participe, dit-elle en plissant les yeux, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

Les portes du Hall s'ouvrirent, et Madame Maxime apparut, suivie de ses élèves, sagement rangés deux par deux. Ils avancèrent un à un vers la Coupe, et y déposèrent leurs noms.

- Mais…, fit James, tu ne te présentes pas ?

- Toi non plus, il me semble.

James fit une moue, mal à l'aise.

- Bon…, s'impatienta Lily.

Elle le tira par la manche, et l'entraîna dans un couloir voisin.

- C'est vrai, James, tu ne te présentes pas ? souffla-t-elle gravement.

- Lily…

- Si tu savais, fit-elle en lui tournant le dos, le nombre de fois où je _l_'ai vu mourir…

- Qui donc ? demanda James en sentant son estomac se nouer.

- À ton avis ? répliqua Lily. Cedric Diggory.

James s'approcha d'elle, et posa une main sur son épaule, mais elle se dégagea vivement.

- C'est horrible… Je vois Papa et Cedric atterrir dans un cimetière… Un homme qui porte une sorte de bébé horrible, sauf que ce n'en est pas un… C'est lui, c'est Voldemort. Il ordonne à l'homme qui le porte de tuer Cedric. Et Cedric meurt…

- Lily… c'est du passé. Voldemort n'existe plus !

Lily se retourna vivement, les yeux rougis, des larmes sur les joues.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela représente de vivre cette même scène chaque nuit. De voir Cedric et Papa arriver inlassablement au même endroit, en ayant envie de leur crier de s'enfuir, en sachant parfaitement ce qui va se passer par la suite… Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un mourir, James. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Toi non plus tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un mourir, Lily, répliqua James. Ce ne sont que des visions. Ce n'est pas _réel_ !

- Mais ç'a l'a été. Et chaque jour qui passe, je me demande comment Papa a fait pour survivre avec ces souvenirs cauchemardesques…

- Libre à toi de vivre selon le passé. Mais moi, je n'en ai pas l'intention, Lily.

- Alors, tu me laisses tomber ? Tu me laisses affronter cela toute seule ? Toi qui prétendais comprendre ce qui m'arrivait ? Toi qui disais que cela t'arrivais aussi parfois ?

- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces visions. Je pensais que cela s'atténuerait avec le temps… Et pour ce qui est de moi… oui, je t'ai menti. Je n'ai jamais eu la sensation que James Potter vivait à travers moi. Je l'ai dit seulement pour que tu te sentes moins seule. Mais maintenant, ça va trop loin.

Il tourna les talons, le cœur plus lourd que jamais, laissant Lily seule, effondrée et en larmes.

OoOoOoO

- J'ai bien envie de savoir ce que tu vaux, dit James à Aline, qui était assise à côté de lui.

- C'est quand tu veux Potter, je te l'ai déjà dit, lui répondit-elle en tartinant son toast de confiture. Mais sache que depuis que j'ai été nommée Gardienne, je n'ai laissé passer que vingt-quatre buts…

- C'est déjà pas mal, fit James avec un sourire narquois. Et depuis combien de temps tu joues ?

- Depuis ma quatrième année.

Le sourire de James se fana.

- Ah, oui, quand même…

- Tu as des idées de joueurs à me proposer ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas jouer avec d'autres personnes de ton école ? Que je puisse évaluer un peu le niveau des Français ?

- Ca va être difficile…

- Pourquoi ? Ils doivent bien être sportifs, s'ils veulent participer au Tournoi…

- Ils ne m'apprécient pas vraiment en fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu penses que ça te regardes ? répliqua-t-elle. Non.

- Luke et Ben vont te trouver des joueurs, dit James pour changer de sujet.

- Quand est-ce que tu as décidé d'être agréable ?

James, au lieu de répondre, se leva de table, et l'amena aux vestiaires. Change-toi en vitesse, on décolle dans cinq minutes.

- Combien de personnes avez-vous recrutées, les gars ? demanda-t-il à ses meilleurs amis.

- Un bon nombre. Mais pas tous de Gryffondors…

- Ok, on prend les Gryffondors et on donne les autres à Aline, décida le jeune Potter.

- Pas de français ?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Luck.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien !

- Je n'avais pas l'impression…

- Quelque chose que m'a dit Aline, éluda James.

- Oh, tu veux dire, sur ses capacités de Gardienne ? Tu as peur de perdre ? le taquina Ben.

- On y va ?

James envoya les élèves des autres maisons vers Aline, harangua les Gryffondors pour les forcer à donner le meilleur d'eux, et traversa le terrain pour serrer la main d'Aline.

Lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. « _Ils ne m'apprécient pas vraiment en fait._ » Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi, parce que, finalement, la première impression passée, Aline avait plutôt l'air d'être une fille sympa.

- Prête à te prendre la plus grande défaite de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ? la taquina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

.

.

- Bon, ok, tu ne joues pas si mal, reconnut James en se rendant à la Grande Salle. Mais j'ai quand même gagné.

- Évidemment que tu as gagné ! dit Aline en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ah, tu le reconnais ! Tu savais que tu allais perdre !

- Pas du tout ! Mais j'ai joué avec une équipe que je ne connaissais pas, alors je me suis plutôt bien débrouillée.

- Je t'ai quand même mis deux buts, Miss-Je-N'ai-Laissé-Passer-Que-Vingt-Quatre-But. Oups, vingt-six maintenant.

- Ça reste dans ma moyenne. En général je m'en prenais de zéro à quatre par match. Mais je reconnais que tu es très bon joueur, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il se mettait à bouder.

- Tu veux jouer dans une équipe, plus tard ?

- Ca me plairait assez, dit-elle. Et toi ?

- C'est ce que je veux faire. Poursuiveur. Mais j'ai quand même dû poursuivre un certain nombre de cours…

- Pas beaucoup à ce qu'il paraît.

- Hein ? J'en ai _sept_ !

- C'est énorme ! dit Aline en riant. Sept, par Merlin ! Tu aurais dû prévenir la commission des enfants maltraités !

- Venant de la part de quelqu'un qui n'en suit que quatre, je trouve que ça ressemble à du foutage de gueule…

- Mais c'est exactement ça ! répondit Aline. Et puis moi, je peux faire la grasse matinée… Ou la sieste…

- Regardez-les, indiqua Ben à Luke et Shannon. Ils se détestaient hier, et aujourd'hui, on dirait qu'ils sont amis depuis des années !

- James est comme ça, dit Shannon. Il se méfie toujours des gens qu'il rencontre, mais comme il est tout de même sociable, il finit par les accepter. S'il se comporte comme un malotru au début, c'est parce que lorsqu'il était petit, il a beaucoup souffert de la célébrité de son père. Il me l'a dit l'année dernière, lorsqu'on sortait ensemble.

- James ! appela Ben. On s'assoit où ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore être près des profs.

- Non, sourit son ami, cette fois l'autre bout de table me conviendra très bien.

- Ouf, dit Luke. Je n'aurais pas survécu à un autre repas en face de Janist.

- Moi non plus ! approuva James. Reprenons nos bonnes vieilles habitudes.

- Tu as encore deux minutes pour aller poser ton nom, mec, fit Luck. Après, il sera trop tard, et tu vas t'en mordre les doigts…

- Laissez-moi tranquille avec ça. Aline non plus n'a pas mis son nom.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas ! intervint Shannon. La victoire serait plus difficile à obtenir, sinon.

- Merci, dit Aline en souriant à la Gryffondor. Au fait, qui est Janist ?

- Notre prof de potions, répondit Shannon.

- Notre pire cauchemar, dit Ben.

- La terreur de Poudlard, fit Luke.

- La personne la plus ignoble que j'ai jamais rencontré. Une véritable connasse. Et elle était encore pire quand je suis sorti avec Shannon.

- Elle était jalouse, peut-être, plaisanta Aline. Être ta petit-amie, ce doit être…

- Tu peux tenter l'expérience, si tu veux…

- Je réfléchirai à la proposition, rit Aline. Vous ne pensez quand même pas que vous exagérez un peu ?

- Non ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

- J'ai plein d'exemples à te donner, si tu veux, dit Luke, toujours prêt à défendre sa cause et à passer pour la victime. La semaine dernière, par exemple, pendant que je coupais mes têtes de grenouilles…

Ne voulant pas entendre pour la centième fois en six jours le récit de Luke, James se désintéressa de la conversation. Il regarda les professeurs s'asseoir à leur table, et porta son regard vers celle des Serpentard. Il était évident que Lily n'allait pas bien. Le teint blême, elle tremblait, et Djamila Nott avait passé un bras sur ses épaules. James baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

- Voici venu le jour que vous attendiez tous ! Mais tout d'abord, nous vous laissez profitez de votre merveilleux festin d'Halloween, dit Blairs.

C'est alors que se produisit une chose à laquelle James ne s'attendait pas du tout. Les Poufsouffle se levèrent tous d'un même mouvement, et tendirent leurs verres dans les airs, puis dirent tous ensemble :

- À Cedric Diggory !

James, assis en face d'eux, croisa le regard dur d'Albus. Dans la salle, des dizaines d'autres personnes les imitèrent, et des « À Cedric Diggory ! » retentirent d'un peu partout. Tournant la tête vers Lily, il la vit, debout, son verre tendu devant elle, les larmes coulant sur son visage, les mots « Cedric Diggory » sur les lèvres.

Blairs, toujours debout devant les élèves, affichait un air stupéfait qu'il corrigea bien vite.

- Que voilà de nobles s…

Il fut interrompu par McGonagall qui lança à son tour :

- À Cedric Diggory !

D'autres professeurs l'imitèrent, puis tout le monde se rassit. Blairs reprit :

- Que voilà de nobles sentiments ! À présent, bon appétit !

Le bruit des couverts et des discussions remplit bientôt le silence qui s'était installé.

James resta silencieux durant tout le repas, se sentant plus coupable que jamais. La fin du banquet arriva, et la Coupe de Feu fut amenée dans la Salle.

- Lorsque les Champions seront appelés, dit McGonagall, je leur demanderai de se rendre dans la pièce que voici – elle fit un geste de la main – et de nous attendre ici.

Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette de sa robe, et la pointa vers la Coupe. Des flammes bleues en surgir, et la directrice saisit le bout de papier qui venait de s'envoler.

- La championne de Durmstrang sera Piktar Lerjort !

De maigres applaudissements retentirent, tandis que Piktar marchait d'un pas de conquérante – et aussi de grosse brute – vers la porte qu'avait indiquée McGonagall.

- Le champion de Beauxbâtons est Évariste Moreau !

- Oh non, marmonna Aline tandis qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et bruns, musclé et bronzé se levait sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, en saluant ses camarades et serrant plusieurs mains.

- Un vrai phénomène de foire, grogna James.

- Et le champion qui représentera notre école est… _James Potter_ !

.

* * *

.

_Mouahaha avouez qu'ils sont adorables mes Poufsouffle (et je vous interdis de dire le contraire :p) !_

_1. Que pensez-vous du passage James/Aline en début de chapitre ? De la façon dont elle a dit à James ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? _

_2. Les hésitations de ce dernier vous ont-elle touchés/émus/laissés indifférents/compatissants/insensibles ? _

_3. Le passage James/Lily ? Qui défendez-vous : James ou Lily ? Et d'ailleurs... avez-vous tout compris au sujet de ce passage ou attendez-vous des éclaircissements (qui viendront plus tard) ?_

_4. Pourquoi Aline n'est-elle pas appréciée des français (et réciproquement) ?_

_5. Comment James a-t-il fait pour être choisi comme Champion puisque, selon ses dires, il n'a pas mis son nom ? A-t-il menti ou bien est-ce quelqu'un d'autre ? (Lecteurs de "_Famille Potter_", vous savez la réponse, bien entendu...)_

_6. A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la première tâche ? Et qui la remportera, selon-vous ? Une idée du score que recevront les Champions ?_

_Chapitre suivant__ : Drabble 36 ; Lettre d'Harry ; Potions ; Journalistes ; Première tâche !_

_Message aux lecteurs fantômes : vous n'avez _pas d'excuses pour ne pas reviewer_, parce que je vous mâche le travail à chaque chapitre en vous _posant des questions,_ si nous n'avez pas d'idées, vous n'avez qu'à y répondre ! _

Ah, au fait, (ai failli oublier...) je voudrais commencer la rédaction de ma prochaine fic, mais je ne sais pas quoi choisir comme idée... J'en ai sélectionné trois, allez voter en haut de mon profil, cela me faciliterait grandement les choses !


	5. Chapitre 4

_Désoléeee... pour le retard. Ok, ce n'est que deux jours, mais ce qui me gène c'est qu'il risque d'y en avoir un autre ce week-end. Le clavier de mon Pc bug, ce qui est extrêmement pratique pour écrire... J'ai réussi à poster quelques trucs à l'aide de l'option "clavier virtuel", mais ça m'a vraiment trop pris la tête. Donc mon pc chéri va aller chez le réparateur... Pour je ne sais pas combien de temps. Et pendant ce temps... Je. Ne. Pourrai. Pas. Ecrire. !_

_J'espère sincèrement que je ne prendrai pas trop de retard dans la rédaction de la fic... Si c'est le cas je vous présente mes excuses de tout coeur !_

_**manon potter **__: don't worry, je sais que tu es une lectrice fidèle, ne pas reviewer de temps en temps ce n'est absolument pas grave :) J'ai vraiment essayé de "créer" une Lily originale, aussi parce que j'adore le suspens... A bientôt ! Bisous bisous !_

_Disclaimer__ : Vous le savez, non ? Tout est à JKR, notre déesse. Que je remercie infiniment (et à genoux !) !_

_Merci à __**Piitchoun**__ !_

.

* * *

.

James sortit de la pièce la tête pleine de pensées. Il avait été sélectionné. C'est ce qu'il se répétait en boucle. Lui. James Potter. Comment allait réagir son père ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise, mais en même temps… Il voulait prouver ses valeurs par lui-même, et non pas être toujours vu comme le fils de Harry Potter.

Mais les combattants, qui eux étaient morts pour Poudlard et non pas pour la gloire, le hantaient sans cesse.

- Eh, Potter !

C'était Aline, la jolie française.

- Si tu gagnes ce Tournoi, j'accepte de sortir avec toi, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu ne soutiens pas ton école ?

Aussitôt, son sourire se fana, mais elle retrouva un peu de vivacité, et lui demanda :

- Ta proposition ne tient plus ? Dommage, depuis le temps que j'entendais parler du fameux James Potter…

James passa devant elle sans lui répondre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai vu ta réaction quand votre directrice a dit ton nom, alors je t'ai attendu pour voir si ça allait, je blague pour te remonter le moral, et toi, tu fais la tête ! Au fait, quand est-ce que tu t'es inscrit ?

- La nuit dernière.

- Et… pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait en cachette ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit à Ben et Luck ?

Elle s'assit sur un banc, et il prit place à ses côtés.

- Je… je pensais à mon père, à ce qu'on m'avait raconté sur Cedric, et surtout, à ce que ma sœur disait s…

Il s'interrompit. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui révéler le secret de Lily, qu'il n'avait jamais répété à personne, pas même à Luke et Ben !

- Oui ?

- Rien.

- Je vois, fit Aline avec un sourire malicieux. Peut-être que tu me le diras lorsqu'on sortira ensemble !

- Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi ! Qui te dit que je vais accepter ?

- C'est toi qui me l'as proposé !

- Bon, on devrait peut-être aller se coucher, non ?

- Quelle manière charmante de me congédier ! De toute façon, on a un couvre-feu, au carrosse, alors j'allais y aller.

- Nous aussi on a un couvre-feu, dit James. Sauf que depuis mes onze ans, je ne crois pas l'avoir respecté plus de dix fois par ans.

- Sauf que moi, si je ne respecte pas le couvre-feu, je dors dehors ! En plus, demain, ce sera ma première journée de cours en Grande-Bretagne…

- Tu as quoi, déjà ?

- Métamorphose, Sortilège, Potion et DCFM.

- Moi aussi, j'ai ces cours. Ça veut dire qu'on sera ensemble.

- On a potion, non ?

- Ouais, grogna James. Vendredi en dernière heure. De toute façon, elle va me virer, c'est sûr.

- N'exagère pas ! pouffa Aline.

- Facile à dire ! Déjà qu'elle me déteste parce que je suis le fils d'Harry Potter, maintenant que je suis… Champion de Poudlard, elle va vouloir ma mort !

- Perspective très réjouissante. Bon, à demain ! Bonne nuit, _Potter_ !

- Bonne nuit, Nouhaud !

James la regarda ouvrir les grandes portes, et sortir du château. Il resta assis quelques minutes de plus, puis regagna la Tour de Gryffondor.

Le bruit assourdissant le fit sursauter lorsqu'il traversa le passage de l'entrée de sa maison. Des dizaines de personnes se ruèrent vers lui en criant, et lui tendirent des boissons et gâteaux.

- Ouais, Potter !

- T'as intérêt à leur montrer ce qu'on vaut, Potter !

- Merci, répondit-il. Excusez-moi, je voudrais rejoindre mes amis.

Délaissant les Gryffondors surexcités, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Ben, Luke et Shannon, ainsi que quelques autres élèves de leurs années.

- Bravo, mec, dit Ben en lui serrant la main. Tu nous as tous berné. Je ne connaissais pas encore tes capacités d'acteur.

- Désolé, fit James avec un petit sourire contrit.

- Allez, ce n'est pas grave, tant que c'est l'un d'entre nous ! Raconte-nous plutôt ce qu'ils t'ont dit !

James leur répéta ce que lui avaient expliqué les Juges, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait déposé son nom, il se sentit vraiment bien. Il avait fait le bon choix. Il en était certain.

.

.

Les choses se gâtèrent un peu le lendemain matin lorsqu'il reçut un hibou de son père.

_James,_

_Tu avais promis que tu n'y participerais pas. Tu sais ce que cela représente, et que beaucoup de gens ont souffert à cause de cela. Je pensais que tu étais plus respectueux de ce que nous avons fait pour que nos enfants puissent vivre dans un monde meilleur._

Il n'avait pas signé, mais James avait reconnu son écriture. Et puis, de toute façon, qui d'autre lui enverrait un truc pareil ?

- C'est ton père ? lui demanda Luke.

- Ouais, confirma James en froissant le parchemin. Il mélange tout.

- Je peux lire ?

James déplia le papier et le tendit à son ami.

- Bah, dit Luke, de toute façon, maintenant tu es lié par un contrat magique, alors il ne peut pas faire grand-chose à part te sermonner par hibou. Si ç'a avait été moi, ma mère m'aurait envoyé au moins deux pages, estime-toi heureux de n'avoir que trois lignes !

- Mon père n'écrit pas des tartines quand il est énervé. Il préfère m'engueuler de vive voix.

- Mais comment ? Il ne va pas te revoir avant le mois de juin !

- C'est vrai. J'aurai sans doute une Beuglante.

- Tu te souviens de celle que ma mère m'avait envoyée en troisième année ?

- Oui ! Janist en avait parlé pendant un mois à chaque cours pour te ridiculiser !

- Bon, et bien ton père ne pourra jamais t'envoyer pire ! Dis-toi ça !

- Mr Luke Finnigan, le garçon le plus martyrisé de tout le pays…

- De toute l'Europe, oui !

- Encore en train de te plaindre, Luke ? demanda Shannon en s'asseyant à côté d'eux. C'est un vrai geignard, ajouta-t-elle à Aline qui la suivait.

- On n'a pas beaucoup de cours, aujourd'hui, releva cette dernière. Par contre, vendredi…

- Ouais, c'est chargé, ce jour-là, confirma Ben. En plus on finit par les potions…

James grogna.

- Le dernier jour de la semaine, la dernière heure de cours. Avec Janist. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. On commence par les potions, et on finit par les potions…

- Oh, ça, l'apaisa Ben. On n'a pas eu cours hier ! Donc on n'a qu'une heure cette semaine.

- Ça fait toujours une heure, fit James, buté.

- Vous vous plaignez beaucoup, je trouve, observa Aline. C'est plutôt cool, les potions.

- Tu vas vite changer d'avis vendredi. Après ça, tu ne voudras plus jamais y retourner.

- Ça m'étonnerait ! Ce n'est pas une prof un peu tendue qui va me faire peur.

Cependant, les dires de James se retrouvèrent confirmés dès le vendredi suivant…

.

.

- Je vais me suicider, je vais me suicider…

- Oh, mais ferme-la, à la fin ! s'exclama Aline.

- Deux heures de sortilèges, une heure de métamorphose et deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'est long… En plus, je suis crevé…

- En même temps, quelle idée d'avoir Astronomie ! fit remarquer Ben. On s'en fiche des étoiles !

- Une remarque, et je la…

- Tais-toi, soupira Shannon. Moi aussi, elle m'énerve ! Et je te signale que la plus à plaindre quand on sortait ensemble, c'était moi !

- Évidemment, elle était jalouse de toi…

- Beurk ! Mais t'es dégoutant, Ben ! fit James d'un air répugné.

- C'est qu'une heure, optimisa Luke. On va survivre.

- Ou pas… dit Shannon d'une petite voix.

- Cela fait CINQ MINUTES que la cloche a sonné ! hurla la professeur, qui les attendait dans le couloir, devant la porte de la salle, en tapant du pied. Quelle belle image de la ponctualité vous donnez à nos invités !

- Ça vous fait toujours cinq minutes de plus sans nous, madame, dit Shannon.

- Ça suffit, Miss Hale ! Dépêchez-vous de vous installer. Potter devant, bien entendu.

- Connasse, souffla James en passant devant elle.

- Pardon, Mr Potter ?

James l'ignora, et s'installa à la place que Janist lui avait désignée au début de l'année, au tout premier rang, à côté d'une Serdaigle insupportable et qui refusait toujours de l'aider. C'est la rage au cœur qu'il regarda Aline et Shannon s'installer l'une à côté de l'autre au dernier rang. La vie était vraiment injuste…

- Oh, non mesdemoiselles, vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça. Pourquoi notre invitée ne s'avancerait-elle pas ?

Aline jeta un regard désespéré à Shannon, mais n'osa pas contredire la professeure, et s'installa à la place que celle-ci lui avait désignée. À côté de James.

La vie n'était peut-être pas si injuste que ça.

- Tu as eu quoi comme BUSE en potion ?

- Optimal, souffla-t-elle.

- Yes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?

- Ben… tu vas pouvoir m'aider ! Peut-être que j'arriverai à atteindre le Piètre…

- Et comment tu as fait pour passer l'examen ?

- Elle n'était pas en face de moi en train de me balancer des piques en permanence…

- Taisez-vous, Potter, ordonna Janist. Lorsqu'on arrive en retard, on a la décence de ne pas se faire remarquer. La concentration massique de la pierre de lune, donc…

James baissa la tête vers sa copie, et griffonna quelques mots. Calculs, mots barbares, réactions chimiques incompréhensibles…

- Qu'attendez-vous pour prendre des notes, Mr Potter ?

James sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait cessé d'écrire.

- Je ne comprends rien.

- Vous ne comprenez rien, articula Janist, comme si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! dit-elle d'une voix forte. Mr Potter vient d'avouer de son plein gré qu'il…

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire ! coupa James. J'ai toujours dit que vous n'étiez pas fichue d'expliquer correctement un cours !

- Mon apprentissage n'est pas à remettre en question, il me semble. Les quinze – pardon, quatorze, Miss Hale ne fait pas partie du lot – autres élèves comprennent parfaitement, _eux_.

- Putain, mais vous m'avez pris en grippe dès mon premier cours ici ! Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

- On ne jure pas devant un professeur.

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! s'exclama James en se levant. Ça fait plus de six ans que je supporte vos remarques et vos insinuations ! J'en ai plus qu'assez !

- Vous allez vous rasseoir immédiatement, Potter, et me présenter des excuses.

- Hors de question. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, hein ? C'est à cause de mon père ? Vos parents étaient Mangemorts, peut-être ?

Les élèves, qui quelques secondes auparavant pariaient sur la façon dont allait se conclure la joute verbale entre les deux ennemis, se turent. Le silence était complet.

- Le fils à papa ne supporte pas de ne pas être adulé ? Il recherche la gloire ? Et bien ça ne prend pas avec moi, _monsieur le champion_…

- Parfait. Parfait, répéta James en rassemblant ses affaires. Je me tire.

- Oh non, monsieur Potter. Pas sans mon autorisation.

- Essayez de m'en empêcher, dit-il. Essayez seulement.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

- Ni de votre père.

- Laissez mon père tranquille !

- Votre sœur, en revanche…

James, qui avait déjà mis son sac sur ses épaules et s'apprêtait à partir, s'arrêta net.

- Quel rapport avec Lily ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait forte, mais d'où quelques tremblements s'échappèrent néanmoins.

Oui, il était fâché avec elle. Mais il savait que sa sœur était fragile. Si jamais cette garce de Janist osait...

- Votre soif de gloire peut nuire à certains. Dans votre égoïsme, vous ne vous apercevez même pas de la souffrance que vous apportez à vos proches…

- Vous n'en savez rien du tout. Trouvez-vous une autre victime. Et ne vous approchez plus jamais de Lily.

- C'est elle qui est venue me voir. Me parler d'une certaine capacité…

La trahison de sa sœur heurta James comme un s'il avait été transpercé par un poignard. Lily était venue voir Janist ? La pire ennemie de son frère ? Elle était venue se confier à _elle_ ?

Janist et James se faisaient face, et se défiaient du regard. On aurait cru qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans la salle, c'était comme si les autres élèves avaient disparu.

- Je ne vous crois pas, dit James d'un ton blessé. Lily n'a pas pu…

Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, tourna les talons, ignorant les rires des élèves de Durmstrang installés au fond de la salle, et sortit.

Lily était-elle réellement allée en parler à Janist ? Parler de… L'idée lui soulevait le cœur. Même leurs parents n'étaient pas au courant. Enfin, _plus_ au courant.

C'était leur secret, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient révélé à personne. Parce qu'il lui arrivait parfois – même s'il avait prétendu le contraire à Lily quelques jours plus tôt – de ressentir _sa_ présence. Comme s'il vivait une double vie. Celle de…

Une porte claqua derrière lui, et il se tourna en sursautant. Aline était sortie elle aussi, ses affaires dans les bras. Elle sursauta en l'apercevant, et passa une main sous ses yeux, comme pour effacer… Effacer quoi ? Des larmes ?

- Ça va ? se demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un pâle sourire.

- Je me suis faite virée.

- Je m'en étais douté, ironisa James. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien de bien important. J'ai pris ta défense, et…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'ai à peine eut le temps de placer trois mots.

- C'est une vraie garce. Qu'elle ne compte pas me revoir de sitôt, parce qu'elle va être déçue ! J'irai m'entraîner pour la première Tâche, ce sera plus utile.

Il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il ne _le_ sentait pas. Pourquoi avait-il menti à Lily, franchement ? Parce qu'il était mal à l'aise, c'était la réponse. Mais elle aussi devait l'être ! Ce qui lui arrivait était bien plus fort… Sauf que elle, elle avait réussi à en parler à Djamila et Malefoy. Il imaginait très facilement la tête de Ben et Luck s'il leur révélait son secret. Il valait mieux tout garder pour lui.

OoOoOoO

James fut bien obligé de retourner en potions, malheureusement. Mais à sa plus grande joie, ses deux heures du lundi furent abrégées grâce à Neville Londubat qui vint le chercher pour l'Examen des Baguettes. Laissant une Janist folle de rage de le voir s'en tirer aussi facilement derrière lui, il suivit Neville avec enthousiasme.

- Merci, dit James avec sincérité.

- Ça se passe toujours aussi mal avec elle ?

- C'est de pire en pire…

- C'était pareil avec ton père. C'était une catastrophe en potions. Et maintenant, voit où il est. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de réussir !

- Ouais, ouais, fit James d'un ton blasé.

Sauf que son père avait fini par donner le prénom de son prof de potions à son fils cadet, alors les choses n'étaient pas vraiment comparables.

- Vous ne pourriez pas plutôt me faire un mot pour me dispenser de potions ? De toute façon, ça ne me servira pas plus tard…

- J'ai bien peur que cela me soit impossible, dit Neville avec un sourire contrit. Au fait, ajouta-t-il, la main sur la poignée d'une salle de classe, l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Il va y avoir des reporters de la Gazette du Sorcier…

Sans dire un mot, James entra dans la pièce.

Évariste Moreau, le Champion de Beauxbâtons, et Piktar Lerjort, la Championne de Durmstrang étaient déjà là, ainsi que les trois directeurs et les deux directeurs de Départements.

- Mr Potter ! s'exclama quelqu'un. Nous vous attendions avec im-pa-ti-ence !

Et merde. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _elle_ la journaliste envoyée par la Gazette du Sorcier ? Il était maudit, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

- Nous allons obtenir un article fabuleux, tous les deux, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Mais très certainement, songea le jeune homme. Un tiers de vérité, et le reste rempli de mensonges et d'allusions douteuses. Ça va être fantastique.

- Suis-moi, on va commencer en attendant que l'examinateur des baguettes arrive.

James adressa un regard désespéré à McGonagall qui pinça les lèvres, et lui fit signe de suivre la reporter.

Sympa pour le soutien.

- Alors, alors, James, cela fait _si_ longtemps que nous nous sommes vus…

Et heureusement.

- Tu dois avoir une foule de choses à me raconter…

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui vous occupez de cet article ?

- Parce que c'était déjà moi la dernière fois, et que je sais à quoi m'attendre. Mes articles n'en seront que plus intéressants…

- _Vos_ articles ? s'étouffa James.

Rita Skeeter lui adressa un sourire étincelant.

- Et oui, mon chou, je vais être votre journaliste attitrée ! Bon, on commence ? Ta première interview ! D'ailleurs, au vu des parents que tu as, c'est plutôt étrange que tu n'es jamais été interrogé par un journal. Est-ce à cause de la paranoïa de ton père ? Protège-t-il des secrets dont il a peur de les voir révélés au grand jour ?

- Quel est le rapport avec le Tournoi ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Est-ce que c'est ce besoin de sortir de l'ombre qui t'a donné l'envie de participer ? poursuivit Rita en ignorant totalement sa question. Le besoin de montrer que tu étais là ?

James ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle avait deviné. Sauf qu'il était hors de question qu'il le lui dise, Merlin seul savait comment elle allait tourner ses déclarations.

- Euh… non. Je ne suis pas… pas particulièrement intéressé par les cours, alors je me suis dit que ça me changerait du quotidien…

- Je vois, fit Skeeter avec un sourire qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Et selon toi, ce besoin de changement, d'où vient-t-il ? Ce goût du risque, des épreuves, de la dangerosité… Est-ce un trait héréditaire ?

- Héréditaire, non. C'est plutôt une caractéristique de ma maison. À Gryffondor, les hardis et les plus forts…

- Hum. Tu es le seul des enfants Potter à être allé là-bas. Ton frère a choisi la loyauté, et ta sœur la maison ennemie à la tienne. Cela créé-t-il des rivalités entre vous ? Comment ton père a-t-il réagit en apprenant que sa petite dernière était à Serpentard ?

- On peut parler d'autre chose ?

- Le sujet est sensible ? demanda Rita en souriant encore plus tandis que sa plume se mettait à écrire à toute vitesse.

- Je croyais que vous deviez m'interroger au sujet du Tournoi…

La porte de la pièce où Rita l'avait emmené s'ouvrit tout à coup. McGonagall apparut, et déclara :

- La Cérémonie va commencer.

.

.

Malheureusement, le peu d'informations que James avait divulguées à Rita Skeeter avaient suffi pour lui permettre de rédiger quatre pages de pure fiction. Hormis pour les paroles rapportées par certaines personnes de sa connaissance… Janist et Brandon Blairs, l'élève de sixième année de Serpentard qui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Lily lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard.

« _Potter est un garçon déséquilibré_, disait Janist. _Il cherche par tous les moyens à attirer l'attention sur lui, et me provoque continuellement. J'ai déjà été obligée de le renvoyer de mon cours un nombre incalculable de fois, et donné des centaines d'heures de retenues, mais rien n'y fait. Selon moi, un suivi psychologique serait nécessaire, afin d'assurer la sécurité de ses camarades. De plus, ses résultats en potions dépassent_ _rarement le niveau Désolant, ce qui laisse planer des doutes quant à l'authenticité de son épreuve aux BUSE, où il a obtenu un Acceptable… _»

« _Potter_, racontait Blairs, _est persuadé d'être _la_ célébrité du château. Il se pavane sans cesse avec ses admirateurs derrière lui, Finnigan et Thomas, ainsi que Hale depuis peu. Il se fiche de sa famille, et de sa sœur plus particulièrement, qui m'a confié qu'elle souffrait de cette situation._ »

L'article dérivait ensuite sur Lily. Jeune fille martyrisée, maigre et pâle à faire peur, qui semblait sans cesse sur le qui-vive, extrêmement craintive…

James se retint de frapper Blairs, qui lui envoyait un sourire narquois dès qu'il le croisait, Roxanne lui ayant fait remarquer que cela serait donner raison à Skeeter.

OoOoOoO

Le jour de la Première Tâche était arrivé. Un vingt-quatre novembre un peu humide, mais avec un ciel étonnamment dégagé.

L'école toute entière était en pleine effervescence. Des paris circulaient sur ce que les Champions auraient à affronter, et sur celui qui s'en sortirait le mieux. James recevait de très nombreux encouragements de la part d'élèves de Poudlard qu'il n'avait jamais remarqués, mais aussi beaucoup d'insultes venant de ceux de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, agacés par le fait que leur adversaire soit déjà une petite célébrité de par sa famille.

- James ?

Il releva la tête de son petit-déjeuner, surpris d'entendre la voix de Lily qui l'avait consciencieusement évité ce dernier mois. Il n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix, et il aima encore moins le regard vicieux qu'elle lui lançait. Comme quelqu'un qui vient de remporter une victoire.

- Papa est là…

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, faisant se retourner les autres élèves vers lui. Mais…

- Bien fait pour toi, cracha Lily. J'espère que tu sais quoi lui dire…

- Mais qu'il fait là, bon sang ? marmonna James en regardant sa sœur sortir de la Grande Salle, l'air plus ravie que jamais.

En plus, il avait oublié de lui parler du problème « Janist ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? lui demanda Ben, qui venait de le rejoindre.

- Mon père est ici.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Ils ont besoin d'Aurors pour nous surveiller, maintenant ?

- Aucune idée.

- Ben t'as intérêt à assurer, mon vieux, pour lui montrer que tu es né pour être notre Champion.

- N'exagère pas non plus, grimaça James.

- Écoute, agis comme d'habitude, tu ne vas pas changer de comportement à cause d'un type qui est mort il y a presque vingt ans !

.

.

Neville Londubat vint le chercher juste après le déjeuner. James le suivit sans dire un mot, priant pour ne pas croiser son père.

- Va dans la tente, on va vous donner les instructions là-bas.

James hocha la tête, et commença à avancer, mais Neville le retint en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Eh, James ? Ne sois pas préoccupé au sujet de ton père. Fais honneur à l'école.

Il lui tourna ensuite le dos, et repartit ensuite vers le château.

Le jeune Gryffondor entra dans le petit chapiteau que lui avait indiqué son professeur, à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

- Voici notre dernier Champion ! s'exclama Jack Grant. Installe-toi là, Potter, dit-il en lui désignant un lit de camp.

James resta debout.

- L'heure est donc venue de vous révéler ce que vous allez affronter. J'attends simplement que vos directeurs et mon collègue arrivent… Ah, les voilà ! s'exclama-t-il alors que McGonagall, Olympe Maxime, Bjaurus Yors, Ralph Blairs et l'infirmière Epping entraient dans l'immense tente.

- L'épreuve se passera dans la forêt interdite, au milieu d'une clairière spécialement aménagée, dit Blairs. Vous aurez un parcours à franchir, pour parvenir à – il plongea une main dans le sac posé à côté de lui, et en sortit un corne de licorne – ceci. Il y en a une par parcours, et elles renferment un message codé, qui vous donnera un indice sur la deuxième Tâche. Cette première épreuve est donc éliminatoire, car vous ne pourrez poursuivre si vous n'avez pas votre corne, ce qui signifierait la disqualification de votre école.

Il jeta un regard furieux à James, qui le soutint tranquillement. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude des gens qui le détestait. Blairs voulait le voir échouer, mais d'un autre côté, cela serait synonyme de honte pour Poudlard. Il aurait préféré que son fils soit choisi, bien entendu. L'insupportable Brandon Blairs.

- Je pense que les tribunes sont désormais remplies… Suivez-moi.

Tout le monde sortit de la tente, et James sentit son cœur se mettre à battre très fort tandis qu'il marchait dans les chemins sinueux de la Forêt Interdite, où des petites lampes avaient été posées pour que le passage se distingue clairement. Dans les tribunes, il devait y avoir son père… Oui, il voulait lui montrer ce qu'il valait, il voulait que les gens cessent de le considérer comme le fils d'Harry Potter, mais même s'il le cachait bien, il aimait beaucoup à sa famille.

Et puis, il y avait Lily, aussi…

Les applaudissements de la foule l'étourdirent un instant, et il leva les yeux. Les tribunes étaient situées derrière lui, et devant lui, se tenaient trois énormes arbres. Chacun était muni d'une corde à nœud où il faudrait sûrement grimper. Des Hélicams volaient tout autour, retransmettant des images sur les deux écrans géants situés à droite et à gauche des tribunes, et du son dans les haut-parleurs magiques installés au milieu des sièges.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous souhaite la Bienvenue à la première Tâche du Tournoi ! s'exclama Jack Grant, installé dans la tribune des Juges. Nos Trois Champions devront monter au sommet de ces arbres où les attendent leur passage pour continuer l'aventure ! Ils recevront ensuite un score attribué par les juges, qui déterminera leur classement. Champions, placez-vous chacun devant un arbre !

Moreau se dirigea vers celui de droite, et Lerjort pris celui de gauche. James se plaça devant l'arbre du milieu.

- Vous commencerez votre ascension au coup de canon ! Trois, deux, un… C'est parti !

James se précipita sur sa corde, et commença à grimper. Certes, cela râpait un peu les mains, et il ne devait pas la lâcher, sous peine de prendre un retard considérable, mais cela lui semblait un peu trop facile, et surtout, pas très… sorcier…

Mais à peine eu-t-il pensé cela, qu'un groupe de Botrucs descendit vers lui, le long de la corde. James s'immobilisa. Il savait que ces bestioles n'étaient pas très dangereuses, mais il se méfiait de leurs longs doigts pointus. Il tenta de rester impassible tandis qu'il les sentait courir sur son dos. Il avait terriblement envie de les faire tomber d'un geste de la main…

Tournant légèrement la tête à droite, il jeta un coup d'œil à Évariste Moreau. Ce dernier semblait bien plus en difficulté que lui. Il était également envahi par des Botrucs, mais gesticulait dans tous les sens, et poussait des petits cris de douleur dès que l'une d'entre eux lui enfonçait une pique dans la peau. Comme quoi, même les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pouvaient s'avérer utiles, pensa James en continuant son ascension, débarrassé de ses Botrucs qui avaient poursuivi leur progression vers le bas.

Il était environ à cinquante mètres de hauteur lorsqu'apparut la créature la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu. Réflexion faite, peut-être que ce n'était pas un animal, au vu de son étrange forme et de sa façon de se mouvoir.

La chose était très mince, environ un centimètre d'épaisseur, et glissait le long du tronc. Il pouvait probablement se contenter de rester immobile, mais il avait un doute. La même astuce ne fonctionnerait pas deux fois. Il leva la tête pour évaluer la distance qu'il lui restait à parcourir avant d'arriver aux premières branches. Environ vingt mètres, ce qui représentait une petite distance comparée à ce qu'il venait de faire, mais le truc était à moins de dix mètres de lui, et continuait d'approcher.

James baissa la tête, pour observer comment réagissaient ses concurrents. Moreau était environ quinze mètres au-dessous de lui, pris au milieu d'un essaim de fées, et ne voyait pas l'étrange chose noire se diriger vers lui. Lerjort, quant à elle, avait atteint la première branche de son arbre, mais on aurait dit que l'espèce de cape était en train de _l'avaler_. La Championne de Durmstrang lançait des dizaines de sortilèges, mais visiblement, aucun d'avait d'effet.

- Nos champions doivent à présent affronter les terribles Moremplis ! s'écria le présentateur, qui n'était autre que Jack Grant.

James s'immobilisa. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Se retournant pour observer les réactions de la foule, il croisa le regard de son père, installé parmi les membres du Ministère. Il avait complètement oublié sa présence.

Harry avait croisé les bras, et même si James ne le voyait que de loin, il devinait que son visage ne laissait passer aucune émotion. Son fils était Champion de Poudlard, mais il jouait la carte de l'indifférence ? Il ne semblait pas angoissé pour lui, d'ailleurs. Peut-être espérait-t-il qu'il ne parviendrait pas à vaincre le Moremplis, et qu'il serait éliminé de la compétition. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi égoïste ? C'était l'honneur de Poudlard qui était en jeu !

Une vague de rage lui donna la force de continuer à grimper, quand bien même il fallait se faire avaler par le truc pour pouvoir continuer le parcours.

Oui, enfin, ça, c'était une idée stupide. Le fait de se faire avaler ne changerait rien du tout.

Réfléchis, James, réfléchis.

Et dire qu'il s'attendait à une compétition uniquement sportive ! S'il y avait de l'intellectuel à chaque épreuve, il était mal parti.

Moremplis. Moremplis. Moremplis. Suaire Vivant.

_Suaire Vivant_ ? D'où sortait-il ce nom ?

La chose était à presque deux mètres de lui. Suaire Vivant. James tenta de respirer calmement, et de trouver à qui appartenait la voix qui lui avait soufflé ce nom. C'était celle de Molly… Mais oui ! Le Moremplis, créature qui avale ses victimes, et ne laissant aucune trace derrière lui, cause de nombre de disparitions inexpliquées.

Ils avaient mis un _Moremplis_ dans le Tournoi. Ça, c'était quelque chose de fort. Molly n'avait-elle pas dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de les combattre ?

Arthur était arrivé juste après qu'elle ait parlé de cette créature à ses petits-enfants. Et il avait dit… il avait dit qu'il était possible de s'en débarrasser.

Le Moremplis était arrivé sur lui, mais James ne s'en souciait pas. La créature et les cris de la foule étaient comme inexistants pour lui. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se rappeler du moyen dont on exterminait ce truc ?

Son bras gauche qui était levé pour s'accrocher sur le haut de la corde, avait presque entièrement disparu dans la… pouvait-on appeler ça une bouche ? Le truc avait quasiment aspiré son bras.

Sauf qu'il ne sentait rien. Absolument rien. Il ne pouvait plus le bouger, mais il n'avait pas non plus l'impression d'avoir le bras dans l'estomac du Moremplis. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Molly leur avait dit que les Suaires Vivants habitaient dans les forêts tropicales. De plus, c'étaient des créatures bien trop dangereuses, qui risquaient, après s'être attaquées aux Champions, de se diriger vers la foule.

La créature continuait de lui engloutir le bras, et James ne voyait toujours pas comment s'en sortir. Au-dessus de lui, Lerjort continuait de lancer des sorts, sans succès. James dirigea son regard vers son père. Lui savait sûrement comment se sortit de ce pétrin. Que dirait-il ?_ Même quand tout semble perdu, il reste toujours une lueur d'espoir. C'est ce que symbolise le Patronus._

James n'avait jamais produit de Patronus Corporel. Mais il connaissait la formule.

Il fallait un souvenir heureux…

- _Expecto Patronum_ !

Un jet argenté sortit faiblement de sa baguette, mais le Moremplis ne recula pas pour autant. Quel souvenir avait-il qui soit encore plus fort que sa répartition ? Rien, pensa-t-il avec effroi. Il ne pouvait pas être disqualifié, pas maintenant !

Évariste Moreau, débarrassé de l'essaim de fée, l'avait vu lancer le sort, et criait à son tour la formule. Son Moremplis recula, et les acclamations de la foule retentirent.

Piktar Lerjort tourna la tête vers sa droite. Elle leva sa baguette, avec une détermination nouvelle, et s'acharna sur la créature jusqu'à en être débarrassée.

Ne restait plus que James.

Un souvenir plus heureux que ma répartition, un souvenir plus heureux que ma répartition, se répéta-t-il.

Et puis, soudain, une idée lui vint. Une idée étrange, mais rien que le fait d'y penser l'apaisait. Le sort fusa. Ce n'était pas un Patronus Corporel, loin de là, simplement un jet argenté, mais ce fut suffisant pour faire partir le Moremplis.

James recommença à grimper sur la corde, pour rattraper son retard. La première branche arriva au-dessus de sa tête, et il y monta. Il se trouvait à vingt mètres de la cime. Les branchages étaient trop touffus pour qu'il puisse voir quelque chose, mais il entendait d'étranges cliquetis.

Il leva les bras pour grimper sur les autres branches, et atteindre le sommet de l'arbre. Sa main rentra dans un creux du tronc, et une dizaine de lutins de Cornouailles en sortirent en piaillant. Ils remarquèrent aussitôt James, et s'approchèrent de lui. Deux se posèrent sur sa main droite, et essayèrent de faire tomber sa baguette.

- Dégagez ! s'exclama le jeune homme en secouant la main.

Les lutins s'accrochèrent plus fort, et ne tombèrent pas. Pendant ce temps, six autres approchèrent de sa tête, et commencèrent à le tirer par les oreilles. Ils veulent me faire tomber par terre ! songea James. Il se sentait décoller de la branche.

- _Expulso_ !

Les lutins piaillèrent plus fort, mais rien ne se produisit.

- _Immobulus Totalus_ !

Les lutins se figèrent. Le sort ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il fallait qu'il se dépêche, d'autant qu'avec toutes ces feuilles il ne voyait plus ses concurrents. Les Hélicams qui le suivaient parvenaient quant à elles à le suivre en zigzaguant entre les branches.

Le bruit de cliquetis se faisait de plus en plus fort. James leva la tête. Le son était juste au-dessus de lui, il l'aurait juré. Le ciel était invisible, cependant il ne distinguait que du noir. James attrapa une branche située sur sa droite, et grimpa. Le vent, et la lumière du soleil le surprirent. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas voir le ciel quelques secondes plus tôt ? Les cliquetis recommencèrent, plus menaçants cette fois. James se retourna.

Si le ciel était obstrué auparavant, c'était parce qu'il se trouvait sous une _acromantule_. L'avantage, maintenant, c'était qu'il pouvait voir ses adversaires. Tous deux étaient au sommet de leur arbre, plutôt en mauvaise posture, tentant d'échapper à leur araignée géante. Celle de James, au moins, restait tranquille. Pour l'instant.

Agitant ses pinces, elle s'approcha.

Ok. Il était perché sur un arbre, à presque cent mètres de hauteur, mais tout allait bien. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas le vertige…

Soudain, les acclamations de la foule retentirent.

- Évariste Moreau est le premier à avoir terminé cette épreuve !

La rage au cœur, James lança le seul sort qu'il connaissait à propos des araignées :

- _Aragna Exime_ !

L'acromantule recula un peu, et James découvrit, posée sur une branche… la corne de licorne. Il devait se dépêcher, ou alors il serait dernier.

- _Aragna Exime_ ! _Aragna Exime_ !

L'araignée géante recula encore un peu, et dit d'une voix menaçante :

- Tu vas regretter, humain…

- Ou pas ! s'exclama James en se précipitant vers la corne.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lerjort l'imiter. Mais il avait déjà les doigts sur le précieux sésame.

- Ouuuuuaaaaais ! s'écria-t-il en brandissant la corne.

C'est ce moment précis que choisis l'acromantule pour l'attaquer.

- Hé !

James descendit de la cime, et se retrouva à hauteur de la corde, qu'il attrapa à toute vitesse, entendant l'araignée s'approcher. Il se laissa glisser, et, enfin, ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lerjort l'avait rejoint, portée par des lutins de Cornouailles.

- Nos deux champions se suivent de près, mais c'est Mr Potter qui est en seconde place !

James brandit le bras en l'air, montrant la corne à la foule qui applaudit de plus belle. Il croisa le regard de son père, toujours impassible, les bras croisés. Peu importait, cependant. Il s'en était sorti, et sa seule préoccupation pour l'instant, était le score que lui attribueraient les juges.

.

* * *

.

_Bon, lecteurs fantômes (je commence à en avoir assez de me répéter, _**mais sortez de l'ombre,**_ c'est IMPORTANT. Si vous ne voulez pas laisser de reviews, envoyez-moi, un MP, un mail...), je vais vous tendre un perche. Les autres aussi peuvent y répondre ;)_

_1. Votre avis sur le James/Aline au début du chapitre ?_

_2. Harry va-t-il rester si inflexible toute l'année ?_

_3. Les potioooooons... ? J'en rassure certaines : tout cela aura une explication, oui, il y a injustice dans les comportements (tant du côté de James que d'Aline), mais vous comprendrez pourquoi... dans plusieurs chapitres._

_4. Rita, Neville ? Toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes ou différents ?_

_5. ET... La première tâche ? Haha, laissez courir vos doigts sur vos claviers/écrans, je veux tout savoir ! Déçus que James ne soit pas premier ? Énerves que ce soit Moreau ? Une idée sur les scores de nos Champions (de _notre_ Champion) ? _

_Donc n'oubliez pas de laisser un __**avis**__... A dimanche, en croisant les doigts pour qu'il n'y ai pas de retard !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre__ : Résultats ; Soirée à Pré-au-Lard ; Des confidences ; Un comportement (et même plusieurs) inexcusable ; Une Cavalière..._


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça y est il faut beau :D :D (plus de 30° !). Mais sinon... mon ordinateur va aller chez le réparateur, comme je vous l'avais annoncé, mais je n'ai aucune idée de quand il va revenir. A mon avis, le prochain chapitre sera tout de même posté la semaine prochaine, mais après ce sera plus compliqué... D'autant que je serai en Angleterre. Enfin, on verra bien, pour l'instant profiter de votre lecture du jour :)_

_D'ailleurs, c'est dans ce chapitre que vous allez découvrir quelques trucs à propos d'Aline... Et également le fameux secret de James et Lily..._

_Et encore une fois, __**MERCI**__ pour vos reviews !_

_Disclaimer__ : Le monde d'Harry Potter est à Rowling, cette histoire à moi._

_Edit : Merci à **Piitchoun** qui vient de me renvoyer le chapitre corrigé :D :D_

.

* * *

.

- James ! appela Aline. Viens t'asseoir ici !

Elle se trouvait sur un petit banc, à côté des tribunes, où Moreau et Lerjort avaient également pris place.

- Pourquoi tu es ici ?

- J'aurais été obligée de m'asseoir là-bas, fit-elle avec un petit geste de la main en direction des places réservées aux spectateurs.

Des places de Beauxbâtons, plus précisément.

- Et ? interrogea James.

- Rien du tout, répondit-elle précipitamment.

Il s'assit près d'elle en fronçant les sourcils. Son comportement vis-à-vis de son école était plus qu'étrange.

- Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé, lui dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

James croisa les bras et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

- Mais je ne suis pas premier.

- Mais tu n'es pas premier, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas vers Moreau ? demanda James en désignant de la main le Champion français, entouré de ses amis. Celui-Qui-A-Remporté-Cette-Première-Épreuve.

- Je n'aime pas Évariste.

- Tu aurais dû te présenter. Au moins, la personne qui représenterait ton école t'aurait plu.

- Très drôle, fit-elle sombrement. Non, je ne pense pas que ç'aurait été une bonne idée…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils ne vont pas tarder à donner les scores, éluda-t-elle.

Tous deux se levèrent, de façon à aller se placer face aux Juges. Le nom d'Évariste Moreau fut prononcé, et la foule applaudit à tout rompre, arrachant une grimace à Aline. Madame Maxime lui décerna huit points, Blairs sept, McGonagall cinq, Grant six et Bjaurus Yors cinq.

- Cet idiot est resté bloqué cinq minutes à cause d'un essaim de _fées _et s'est fait piquer par des Botrucs, grommela Aline. Et pour se débarrasser du Moremplis, il t'a simplement imité ! Trente-et-un points sur cinquante, c'est dégueulasse…

- Monsieur James Potter ! annonça Jack Grant.

Madame Maxime leva sa baguette, hésita un instant, puis fit apparaître un sept. Ralph Blairs, qui ressemblait plus que jamais à un requin dévorant sa proie, lui donna un cinq. McGonagall lui décerna huit points, Grant huit également, et Bjaurus Yors six.

- Trente-quatre-points ! hurla Aline en lui secouant le bras. C'est plus qu'Évariste !

- Il reste encore Lerjort, tempéra James.

- Elle a fini dernière, fit la française en haussant les épaules.

- Pas de beaucoup…

Piktar Lerjort obtint trente-deux points.

- Évariste est dernier ! s'exclama Aline.

- Il a cependant été décidé, annonça Jack Grant, que le premier Champion à terminer cette épreuve, obtiendrait cinq points supplémentaires. Mr Évariste Moreau en a donc trente-six, suivit de Mr James Potter avec trente-quatre points, puis de Miss Piktar Lerjort qui en a trente-deux.

- C'est injuste, râla Aline en repoussant ses longs cheveux châtains dans son dos.

- Franchement, tu devrais être contente que ton école soit première, non ?

Elle le fusilla du regard, et partit sans dire un mot. Le pire, c'était qu'il aurait juré voir ses yeux briller…

- Eh, James ! s'exclama Shannon en descendant des tribunes.

- On voulait te retrouver quand tu as eu fini, dit Ben, mais on ne pouvait pas sortir.

- Tu t'es super bien débrouillé, mec ! lança Luke en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. C'est dégueulasse qu'ils aient rajouté des points à Moreau !

- Il est quand même deuxième, dit Shannon. Il peut facilement les dépasser.

- Les Champions, par ici ! appela Jack Grant.

- On te retrouve dans la Grande Salle, lui dit Luke.

James s'avança vers le directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, aux côtés duquel se tenait Ralph Blairs.

- La corne de licorne que vous venez de récupérer contient l'indice qui vous permettra de réussir la deuxième tâche. Vous devez bien entendu élucider l'énigme seuls. La prochaine épreuve aura lieu le vingt-quatre février !

- Je vous conseille d'utiliser le temps dont vous disposez pour vous préparer, grinça Blairs.

James hocha la tête en direction de Grant qui lui adressa un sourire amical, et partit en ignorant Blairs. Ce crétin lui avait donné cinq points. _Cinq_ !

- James, appela quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme se retourna. Son père l'attendait à l'orée de la forêt, les bras toujours croisés, il l'avait l'air calme, mais le Gryffondor savait que ce n'était qu'un masque, et qu'au fond, son père devait bouillir de rage.

- Oui ? répliqua-t-il. Mes amis m'attendent pour manger.

- Et bien ils patienteront.

- Si c'est encore pour me faire des reproches, épargne ta salive, dit James avec amertume. Maintenant, c'est trop tard, je suis Champion et tu ne peux rien y changer.

- Je sais, soupira Harry. Mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Comment ça ? demanda son fils, toute trace de hargne envolée.

- Est-ce que cela t'aidera vraiment ? Est-ce que cela va réellement te rendre plus heureux ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est ce que je _veux_, Papa. Je n'y ai pas été contraint !

- Si je n'étais pas aussi célèbre, te serais-tu présenté ?

- Non, je… Enfin, oui ! Ou… je ne sais pas ! Je ne serais pas le même si tu n'étais pas… enfin, si tu n'étais pas Harry Potter.

Son père eut soudain l'air accablé par les remords, et il sembla à James qu'il venait de prendre dix ans.

- Je sais à quel point c'est dur, James. Je sais ce que c'est de sentir en permanence les regards sur toi, de te sentir jugé à chaque instant. Mais il ne faut pas trop forcer sa chance…

- Je ne force pas ma chance, protesta le jeune homme. Et puis, c'est ce que j'ai choisi, c'est ce que j'aime ! Tu sais parfaitement que je suis incapable de rester assis des heures écouter des gens parler et prendre des notes sur des feuilles.

- Dans ce cas, je te laisse te débrouiller avec Skeeter, fit Harry en avançant vers la cabane d'Hagrid, abandonnant James à l'orée de la forêt, proie facile pour la journaliste qui arrivait en souriant, plume à la main et calepin coincé sous son bras.

- Et merde… Bonjour Madame ! claironna-t-il en la croisant.

- James ! minauda-t-elle. Que ressens-tu après cette…

- Excusez-moi, je suis affamé, je vais aller manger ! Au revoir !

.

.

- Ca va être la fête dans la salle commune, annonça Ben. Luke est passé par les cuisines avant de venir manger, les elfes vont nous mettre de la nourriture de côté.

Aline, assise à côté, triturait ses haricots du bout de sa fourchette d'un air maussade.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire une virée à Pré-au-Lard, choper quelques Whisky-Pur-Feu.

- Bonne alcoolisation, dit Aline d'un ton morose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Luke.

- Pendant que vous serez en train de faire la fête avec ceux de votre maison, je serai quant à moi obligée de regarder Évariste se faire féliciter en long et large pour sa première place à l'épreuve.

- Viens à Pré-au-Lard avec nous, proposa soudain James.

Luke et Ben le dévisagèrent d'un air ébahi.

- Quoi ? leur demanda-t-il.

- Oh, rien…, fit Ben en souriant.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu te montres aussi sympa avec quelqu'un que tu connais depuis seulement un mois.

- Je suis sympa, rétorqua James.

- Oui, quand tu connais la personne depuis… allez, un an à peu près.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu es très méfiant, soupira Ben.

- C'est pire que de la méfiance, fit Luke qui ne mâchait pas ses mots, c'est de la paranoïa.

- N'importe quoi, protesta James.

- On va ramener la nourriture dans la salle commune…, fit Ben. A plus !

Il sortit de la Grande Salle, accompagné de Luke, laissant son meilleur ami avec Aline.

- Ils aiment bien se moquer de toi, non ? fit-elle remarquer en souriant légèrement.

- Ils aiment bien raconter des bêtises, oui.

- Honnêtement, tu penses qu'ils ont raison ou pas ?

- Peut-être un peu… Mais un peu seulement ! se reprit-il. De toute façon, je vois mal comment je ne pourrais pas l'être…

- À cause de ton père ?

- Il n'y a pas que mon père ! répliqua James. Il y a ma mère aussi.

- Ça doit être très dur d'avoir ses deux parents aussi célèbres…

- La plupart du temps, les gens ne comprennent pas. Ils pensent qu'on exagère, qu'on se plaint pour être le centre de l'attention…

- Je sais, murmura Aline, si bas que James pensa tout d'abord ne pas avoir compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je connais ça.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu savais faire un Patronus ? lui demanda-t-elle vivement.

- Non, fit le jeune homme, un peu déstabilisé par ce brusque changement de sujet. Je n'en avais jamais fait, mais je connaissais le principe. C'est un peu la spécialité de mon père, en fait.

Aline lui sourit gentiment.

- Et à quoi as-tu pensé ?

- Ah, ça, tu peux toujours rêver pour le savoir, fit le Gryffondor.

Et au grand étonnement de la jeune fille, il se mit à rougir.

- Je vois, fit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Monsieur a des choses à cacher.

- Tu veux venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas vouloir, je sais que tu en crèves d'envie ! Tu veux vraiment passer ta soirée avec Mr Évariste Moreau, insupportable prétentieux ?

- Non, mais… vous allez boire, non ?

- Oui. Et alors, où est le problème ? Ce n'est pas comme si on allait finir ivres morts…

Aline pinça les lèvres.

- J'espère bien.

- Donc, tu viens, ou pas ?

- Pourquoi pas…, avança-t-elle prudemment.

.

.

- Et ce passage mène… ?

- Dans la boutique à bonbons.

- Comment est-ce que vous l'avez découvert ?

- Ça, c'est un secret hautement gardé, dit Luke.

- Shannon ne vient pas ? demanda Aline en continuant d'avancer dans le tunnel, se guidant avec sa baguette allumée.

- Non, la dernière fois, on a failli se faire prendre, elle s'était mise à chanter dans la rue… Elle avait un peu trop forcé sur la boisson.

La lumière était faible, aussi James et Luke ne purent voir le pli de contrariété apparaître sur le visage d'Aline.

- Et Ben ? demanda-t-elle.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

- Il est resté lui tenir compagnie, voyons…, fit Luke. Lui rouler une pelle, je pense aussi.

- Chut, intima James. On est arrivé.

Tous trois sortirent avec prudence du magasin.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? souffla James en frottant ses mains pour les réchauffer.

- La tête de Sanglier. Le barman ne nous dénoncera jamais.

- Il doit avoir près de deux cents ans, glissa James à Aline. Tant qu'il se fait du pognon, il se fiche qu'on boive dix chopes à la suite.

- Chose très intelligente, grinça-t-elle.

- Oh, ça va… Si on ne peut plus s'amuser…

- Quelle conception merveilleuse de l'amusement, ironisa la jeune fille.

- Eh, détends-toi, proteste Luke. On est là pour passer un bon moment, pas pour se prendre la tête.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le pub miteux, déjà occupé par bon nombre de personnes qui s'interpellaient bruyamment et remarquèrent à peine l'arrivée des trois adolescents.

- Whisky-Pur-Feu, Alberforth, commanda Luke.

- Combien ?

- Trois.

- Non merci, intervint Aline.

Les deux Gryffondor lui jetèrent un regard étonné.

- Deux, alors ? demanda le barman.

- Non, laissez-en trois, on partagera, James et moi.

- Voilà, fit Alberforth. Vous n'oublierez pas de payer, hein…

- Pas de soucis, fit Luke.

- Surtout qu'il y a une délégation qui traîne dans le village, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devoir fermer et payer une amende.

James blêmit.

- Hum, fit-il, on risque gros aussi, alors ne vous en faites pas, on sera discret.

- Ouais, dit le barman d'un ton bourru. Pas comme la fois où votre amie, Shannon, s'est mise à chanter dans la rue…

- Cette fois, dit Luke, on aura Aline pour nous empêcher de faire des conneries, puisqu'elle ne boit pas.

Tous trois s'installèrent au fond du pub, à une petite table ronde.

- A la tienne, James, annonça Luke. À ta future victoire au Tournoi.

- Ouais, répondit-il. J'espère bien.

Les deux garçons levèrent leur chope, et trinquèrent, faisant couler de la boisson. Aline grimaça.

- Je regrette d'être venue, soupira-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna James après avoir bu quelques gorgées.

- Franchement, votre comportement est… pathétique.

- Si ça ne te plaît pas, va-t'en, dit Luke. On n'a pas besoin d'une rabat-joie.

Mais Aline resta assise. Et elle regarda défiler… une, puis deux, trois, quatre, cinq chopes… Au bout d'un moment, Luke se leva, et s'avança d'un groupe d'hommes pour parier un peu d'argent. James resta à côté d'elle, à laper un fond de Whisky.

- Ton pote est vraiment trop con, déclara Aline en regardant Luke se faire rafler trois Gallions, neuf Mornilles et treize Noises.

En argent moldu, cela faisait tout de même vingt-cinq euros et soixante-dix-huit centimes.

- Je sais, dit James en regardant au fond de sa chope pour voir s'il restait de la boisson, mais ses parents ont pas mal de fric.

- Toi aussi, fit Aline d'un ton froid. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour aller faire l'abruti ?

- Je ne suis pas un abruti, justement, répliqua James en reposant bruyamment son bock.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda James d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Tu n'as jamais bu ou quoi ?

- Si, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer.

Ses poings étaient serrés si fort que les articulations devenaient blanches.

- T'es… t'es en train de te faire mal aux mains, articula difficilement James.

- Et toi, t'es vraiment trop bête, dit-elle en se levant, les larmes aux yeux.

- Eh… Eh ! l'interpella James.

Mais la jeune fille était déjà sortie du pub. Il se leva avec difficulté, et la rejoint dans la rue.

- Ca… ça va pas ! Il fait vachement froid !

- Ferme-la, répliqua-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

- Aline…

Il se plaça devant elle, et posa ses bras sur les siens.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il… y a ? hoqueta-t-il.

La française releva la tête, et lui jeta un regard haineux et plein de larmes.

- Moi qui pensais que vous n'étiez pas comme les autres, cracha-t-elle. Que toi et tes potes aviez un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

- De plomb dans la…, répéta James avec lenteur.

- Franchement, regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis !

James baissa les yeux, et regarda ses mains qui tremblaient. Il releva la tête vers Aline, et la regarda avec malaise.

- J'ai froid, bredouilla-t-il.

- Bien fait pour toi.

-Ça… ça te dit qu'on s'assoit sur un banc ?

Elle acquiesça, et pris place à côté de lui sur un banc en pierre contre le pub. Des échos de rires leur provenaient de la Tête de Sanglier.

- Je sais que je suis idiot…, fit James en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il faisait toujours ça quand il était gêné, elle avait pu le constater ce dernier mois.

- J'ai plein de défauts, mais bon… J'y peux rien. Je suis le fils pourri gâté d'Harry Potter, hein ?

Aline se mordit la lèvre, et les larmes refluèrent dans ses yeux.

- Désolée de t'avoir dit ça… je sais à quel point c'est pénible.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais, souffla-t-elle à voix basse en fixant ses pieds.

- Ah bon ? Je ne connaissais pas ce nom. – il marqua une pause, comme s'il ne s'en souvenait plus- Nouhaud.

- J'ai pris celui de ma mère. Mon père… mon père s'appelle Arnold Lombard.

James fronça les sourcils. Ce nom-là, il le connaissait, mais son cerveau embrouillé l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

- Le Ministre français qui a été dépourvu de ses fonctions pour alcoolisation forte ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Aline releva la tête, et ses mains trouvèrent instinctivement celles de James.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle doucement, si doucement qu'il aurait pu croire qu'il avoir imaginé ses paroles.

Sauf qu'elles étaient bien réelles. Tout comme les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Tu sais comment j'ai réussi à faire mon Patronus ?

- Comment le pourrais-je ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

- J'ai pensé à un truc…, poursuivit James qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Un truc tellement bête, mais rien que le fait d'y penser me faisait du bien… Idiot, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce c'était ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

- La fois où tu m'as attendu. Après que j'ai été sélectionné. Je me sentais… je me sentais tellement _misérable_. Des milliers de personnes sont mortes pour cette putain de guerre, et moi, je ressentais le besoin d'aller frimer dans un stupide Tournoi.

- Ce n'est pas si stupide. Tout le monde n'est pas fait pour vivre de cette façon…

- T'avais été si gentille avec moi… On se connaissait à peine, on s'était déjà crié dessus je ne sais pas combien de fois, mais tu te souciais assez de moi pour remarquer que je n'allais pas bien.

- C'est parce que j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un m'aide, l'année dernière. J'en avais vraiment besoin. Et au lieu de cela… Ben ç'a plutôt été l'enfer.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne parles jamais, aux français ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Ouais… parce que le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ne se sont pas montrés compréhensifs. C'est facile de se moquer, quand on ne vit pas ça…

- Je ne me moque pas, fit remarquer James.

- C'est normal, tu as bu. En tout cas, c'était sympa ce que tu m'as dit sur ton Patronus. Même si ce n'est probablement pas vrai, ça m'a fait du bien, alors, merci.

- Ce n'était pas un mens…, commença le jeune homme, mais Aline l'interrompit.

- Je vais aller récupérer ton ami avant qu'il ait tellement de dettes qu'une vie entière ne lui suffirait pas à tout rembourser.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, James se réveilla avec un mal de tête conséquent, mais surtout, avec une culpabilité étouffante. Arnold Lombard. Un type horrible, la figure rouge, accusé de violences suite à un état d'ivresse. Et lui, il osait se plaindre d'Harry. Il devait paraître bien pathétique aux yeux d'Aline…

- J'ai perdu je ne sais pas combien de fric…, se plaignit Luke en se levant de son lit.

- En même temps…, fit Ben.

- Tu as dû passer une bonne soirée, toi…

- Très agréable, oui, répondit Ben en souriant d'un air moqueur.

James sortit du dortoir sans leur prêter attention. S'il n'était pas encore fâché avec Lily, il pourrait aller lui demander conseil… Sauf qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Sans doute devrait-il enterrer la hache de guerre. Parce que là, il avait vraiment besoin de son Don.

Il pouvait peut-être se débrouiller par lui-même. Qu'aurait fait James Potter à sa place ? Il aurait…

Bam !

- Décidemment, tu ne regardes jamais où tu vas !

- Désolé, dit précipitamment James. Je pensais à… à hier.

- Ah, fit-elle.

Clairement, elle était mal à l'aise. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été ?

- En tout cas, tu m'as dit des trucs bien amusants. Ça ne te réussit pas vraiment de boire…

- C'était la vérité, dit brusquement James. J'ai vraiment pensé à ça pour faire mon Patronus.

Aline ouvrit de grands yeux, ouvrit la bouche et la referma, se mettant à rougir.

- Tu sais être mignon.

- Mignon ? protesta James tout en sentant son cœur battre plus vite. Je suis un Gryffondor !

- Un Gryffondor mignon, fit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui prit une main.

Et soudain, cela recommença.

**Sa_ Lily lui souriait. Sa Lily riait avec lui. Sa Lily ne montrait plus d'exaspération à l'idée de devoir planifier les rondes des Préfets, et organiser les réunions avec lui. Et sa Lily venait de lui dire qu'il était mignon._**

- James ? Hé, James !

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, et regarda sa main dans celle d'Aline. Il leva les yeux vers elle, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

James continua de la regarder droit dans les yeux, sans rien répondre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de… de vision de _lui_. Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui arrivait maintenant ? Avec une fille qu'il connaissait depuis un mois ? Tandis que Lily et James Potter, eux…

- Euh… James ?

Il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda une nouvelle fois Aline.

Il avait envie de s'asseoir par terre, d'être tranquille, et de ne pas avoir à réfléchir à pourquoi ce souvenir lui était venu à cet instant précis. Il ne voulait pas lui expliquer. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, hormis à Lily, mais c'était parce que Lily…

**_Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans les yeux de sa jolie Lily. Mais les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes, avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir :_**

**_- Mes parents sont malades. Très malades._**

**_Et il fondit en larmes. Lily s'approcha de lui, et sans dire un mot, le serra contre elle._**

- J'ai des visions.

A l'instar de son grand-père, les mots s'étaient échappés tous seuls.

- Des… visions ? répéta Aline avec lenteur.

Il hocha la tête.

- Mon grand-père…

- Ton grand-père, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux dire le père de ta mère ?

James secoua la tête.

- Non. Le père de mon père. James Potter.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre…, avança-t-elle avec lenteur une nouvelle fois, craignant de la blesser.

- J'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait… que j'avais quelque chose de différent. Un peu comme si… un peu comme si je n'étais pas seul. Lorsque je devais prendre des décisions difficiles, ou bien que je vivais un moment… important, je voyais ce qu'il avait vécu, lui. Comme un message qui me dit ce que je dois faire, moi.

- Un moment important ? dit-elle lentement.

James se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné.

- Ouais…

- Ca fait un peu flipper, non ? Enfin, je veux dire, je ne connais presque pas et tu…

- Ne m'en parle pas, coupa-t-il avec désespoir. Je ne supportais pas ça. Je voulais vivre _ma_ vie. Mais dès que j'y pensais, des évènements horribles me venaient en tête, comme pour me faire culpabiliser. Et parfois, je n'y arrive tout simplement plus… Je n'arrive plus à faire concilier le futur et le présent. Désolé de t'avoir parlé de ça, ajouta-t-il. Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais quelque chose… quelque chose m'y poussait…

- Ne t'excuse pas, murmura Aline en passant une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du jeune homme. On a tous nos problèmes. Et aucun n'est mieux qu'un autre.

- Je ne suis pas le seul, dit James. Lily…

Il s'interrompit soudain. Au bout du couloir, quelqu'un les observait. Et c'était Lily.

- Excuse-moi, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Il s'approcha de sa sœur.

- Ne m'en veux pas…, lui dit-il aussitôt, anticipant sa réaction. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui en parler.

- Je croyais que tu m'avais menti. Que tu disais voir des choses sur lui juste pour me soutenir.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, fit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. J'ai vraiment des visions. Simplement… je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne veux pas m'y soumettre.

- Tu t'imagines ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu m'as dit que tu avais tout inventé ?

- Désolé… je… j'étais vraiment perdu, et… - il soupira en haussant les épaules – je suppose que je n'ai pas de vraie excuse de toute façon. Alors, pour Aline… ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Tu peux tout lui raconter.

- Vraiment ? Mais tu as toujours refusé que Ben, Luke, et même Shannon soient au courant… Alors que de ton côté tu ne te privais pas d'en parler avec Djamila et Malefoy.

- C'est différent avec elle, James. Je l'ai _vu_.

- On lui explique, alors ?

- Oui, répondit Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Aline en les voyant revenir.

- Mon frère t'a parlé de ses visions ?

- Oui, répondit Aline en hésitant, ne sachant pas trop si James avait ou non le droit de lui révéler cela. Mais… comment est-ce que cela vous ait arrivé ? Et pourquoi ?

- On n'en sait pas grand-chose, en fait. Viens, on va s'asseoir dans une salle de classe.

Tous les trois entrèrent dans une salle inoccupée, et s'assirent sur les tables.

- Alors… vous m'expliquez ?

- Depuis qu'on est tous petits, commença James, on a toujours senti comme… une présence. Quelqu'un qui nous surveillerait constamment, même lorsque nous sommes seuls.

- Pour mon frère, c'était James Potter. Et pour moi, c'était Lily, notre grand-mère. Sauf que j'ai eu quelque chose en plus… Un Don de voyance.

- Tu vois l'avenir ?

- Plus ou moins. Avant que je n'entre à Poudlard, mon Don était totalement incontrôlable, je voyais aussi bien le passé que le présent et le futur. En arrivant ici, j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur Djamila et Scorpius, qui ont déclaré que ce pouvait être un atout, et que je devais travailler mon Don. Ce sont eux qui m'ont encouragée à prendre Divination comme option.

- Et vos parents, ils sont au courant ?

- Non, fit Lily en secouant la tête. On n'avait bien tenté de leur en parler, mais… Quand on était petits, ils pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu. Et lorsqu'on a grandi, ils nous ont demandé d'arrêter. Notre père déteste tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à la voyance…

- Et vous ne savez pas pourquoi est-ce que cela vous arrive ?

- Non. On n'avait plusieurs hypothèses, mais aucune ne semblait plausible.

- C'est étrange, quand même, reprit la jeune française. Vous voyez des traces de passages de vie de vos grands-parents, dont, en plus, vous portez les noms…

- C'est comme la prophétie qui disait que notre père vaincrait Voldemort. Personne ne peut expliquer pourquoi il a été décidé que ce serait lui en particulier. Après tout, notre grand-mère n'était pas la seule femme au monde prête à donner la vie pour son fils… Par contre, je pense avoir une assez bonne idée sur le pourquoi je vois Cedric Diggory.

Ces derniers mots, prononcés hargneusement, s'adressaient à James.

- Tu ne m'as pas seulement menti à propos de tes visions, James. Tu m'as aussi menti quant à ta participation. Tu m'avais juré que tu respecterais ce qui s'était passé ! Est-ce que tu imagines seulement à quel point c'est dur, chaque nuit, de retourner dans ce cimetière, et d'être obligée de regarder le sort fuser sur lui sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit ?

- Tu continues à la voir ?

- Bien évidemment que je continue à la voir ! cracha Lily. Et ensuite, Queudver qui fait revenir Voldemort à la vie, les Mangemorts qui arrivent, Papa obligé d'affronter Voldemort, et les fantômes qui apparaissent…

- Lily…

- Laisse-moi, dit-elle en repoussant la main que tendant son frère. Je ne serai disposée à en parler avec toi que lorsque tu auras un peu plus de plomb dans la cervelle.

- Eh bien, fit Aline lorsque Lily quitta la salle, ce n'est pas simple, vos histoires.

- Jamais, répondit James. On a dû hériter ça de notre père…

- Mais au moins, vous ne risquez pas de vous ennuyer… Avec une vie pareille, c'est un nouveau rebondissement chaque jour !

- Mais c'est fatiguant…, fit James, entrant dans son jeu.

- Ça s'appelle l'aventure ! rétorqua Aline. J'aime bien les garçons comme ça…

- Ma proposition tient toujours, dit tout à coup James.

- Quelle proposition ?

- Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

La jeune fille le détailla de la tête aux pieds, le jaugeant du regard.

- Pourquoi pas… Mais avant de te dire oui… On ne dit pas « Excuse-moi ».

- Hein ?

- Toute à l'heure, lorsque tu es allé rejoindre ta sœur, tu m'as dit « Excuse-moi ». Cette formule est une grande marque d'égocentrisme ! On dit « Je te prie de m'excuser ».

- Je te prie de m'excuser, répéta James en tirant la langue. Bon, et maintenant que le cours de grammaire est terminé, je peux t'embrasser ?

Aline éclata de rire, et lança en descendant de la table :

- Une autre fois, peut-être ! Pour l'instant, j'ai faim !

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! décréta James. Je sais comment avoir autant de nourriture qu'on veut…

- Bon, et bien, dans ce cas… je veux bien sortir avec toi.

- Tu le fais pour moi ou pour les cuisines ?

- Pour les cuisines, voyons !

Elle s'approcha de lui, posa les mains sur son torse, et l'embrassa doucement.

- On ne le dit à personne, ok ? fit James.

- Si tu veux, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Et ça ne deviendra officiel que lorsque tu auras gagné ce Tournoi.

- Si on est toujours ensemble d'ici là.

- Tu paries sur combien ?

- Sur longtemps…

.

.

- Alors, James, c'est quoi l'indice que tu as trouvé ? demanda Luke, le soir, dans le dortoir.

- Un truc incompréhensible… Je l'ai ouvert hier soir.

- Tu ne nous l'as pas montré ? s'étonna Ben.

- Je suis sensé me débrouiller tout seul, mec…

- Un pour tous, tous pour un, récita Ben en posant une main sur son cœur. Allez, lis-le nous.

_Nessie est son nom,_

_Invention parfois,_

_Qui suscite toujours l'effroi,_

_Voilà qui fera une grande compétition._

- Nessie ? répéta Ben.

- Ca peut être une sirène, suggéra Luke.

- Effroi, c'est un peu exagéré, non ? fit remarquer Ben.

- Pas tant que ça. Dans les légendes moldues, les sirènes sont des êtres qui envoutent les marins pour couler les bateaux et dévorer les hommes qui s'y trouvent.

- Les sirènes de Poudlard sont plutôt idiotes, fit James.

- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonnèrent ses amis.

- Dans la salle de bain des Préfets et des Capitaines, il y a un tableau avec une sirène.

- Oui, mais c'est un tableau, justement…

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait une énigme, soupira James. C'est sensée être une compétition sportive ! Pas un truc d'intello typique de chez Serdaigle et Poufsouffle…

- Les Poufsouffle ne sont pas des intellos, intervint Ben.

- Certains, si. Mon frère, par exemple…

- Tu pourrais lui demander de l'aide.

- Ouais, fit James d'un ton pas convaincu. On verra ça après Noël. De toute façon, j'ai jusqu'au vingt-quatre février…

.

.

- Il y a une affiche pour un Bal, annonça Shannon en les rejoignant près de la cheminée, le lendemain.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Luke. Un Bal ? McGonagall est tombée sur la tête…

- C'est une tradition, intervint James. Le Bal des Trois Sorciers.

- D'où tu sais ça ? Tu ne nous en avais pas parlé…

- Je l'ai… hum, je l'ai lu dans un livre que m'avait passé Lily, cet été.

- Je vois…, fit son ami. Tu ne t'en ai pas vanté.

- On doit y aller avec une cavalière ? interrogea Ben.

- Oui, répondit Shannon. Et c'est indiqué que les Trois Champions ouvriront le Bal.

Luke jura.

- Une cavalière…, se plaignit-il.

- Je dois ouvrir le Bal…, soupira James.

Mais il savait qui il voulait comme cavalière.

.

.

- Dis, Aline…

C'était un vendredi, en cours de potions. La nouvelle du Bal datait d'une semaine, mais c'était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru de demander à la jolie française de l'y accompagner…

- Est-ce que tu veux bien être ma cavalière ? Au Bal de Noël ?

- Je croyais qu'on devait rester discrets, dit-elle en coupant ses queues de salamandre.

- Ce n'est qu'un Bal… Ca n'engage à rien.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux inviter quelqu'un d'autre…

James fronça les sourcils.

- Et avec qui as-tu prévu d'y aller ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne serai sans doute pas là pendant les vacances.

- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?

Aline posa son couteau en soupirant, et tourna la tête vers lui.

- C'est le procès de mon père, le vingt-six décembre.

- Le vingt-six, releva James, gêné. Le bal c'est le vingt-quatre… Peut-être que tu pourrais…

- Ma mère a besoin de moi, Potter. Tu n'es même pas mon petit ami officiel, alors ne viens pas te mêler de mes affaires. Passe-moi le bocal de poudre.

- Accepte d'aller au Bal avec moi.

- Passe-moi le bocal.

- Viens au Bal, dans ce cas.

- Le bocal, Potter !

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda Janist d'un air sournois.

- Je n'arrivais pas à accéder au bocal, professeur, mentit Aline en la regardant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

- Potter, donnez à votre camarade ce dont à elle besoin, et cessez de perturber ce cours.

James lança un regard noir à son professeur mais consentit à tendre le bocal à Aline qui s'en empara vivement.

- Donc tu rentres chez toi dans deux semaines ?

- Il faudra que tu te trouves une cavalière, répondit simplement Aline.

.

* * *

.

_C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !_

_1. Que pensez-vous des notes du Jury ? Justes/Injustes ?_

_2 . Le passage au pub... Bien évidemment on blâme tous James et Luke ! Et vous connaissez maintenant le secret d'Aline... _

_3. Le don de voyance... Voilà le mystère. En fait, je me suis toujours dit que James et Lily I vivaient en quelques sortes à travers James et Lily II... chose que j'ai accentuée ici. D'ailleurs, les deux petites visions vous ont-elles plu ? _

_4. Ils sortent ensemble ! Bon, plus ou moins, mais l'avancée est là... Je précise au passage que leur relation n'est (pour l'instant) pas du tout sérieuse._

_5. L'énigme ! Qui trouvera... ?_

_6. Le Bal ! Qui va attirer des histoires, d'ailleurs..._

_Voilà, n'oubliez pas la review, ça me ferait hyper plaisir (et me motiverait ! ) !_

_Chapitre prochain__ : Le Bal ; Mensonges ; Explications ; Procès ; Romance... _


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je p__ars en __Angleterre __ce soir :D :D Tellement contente... Mais par contre, vous n'aurez pas de chapitre avant lundi trente, parce que je ne pourrai pas poster, vu que mon ordi est hs :/ Et Piitchoun n'aura pas le temps de faire la correction, parce que je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre à la main (chose que je déteste faire, j'écris comme une gamine de sept ans, et ça prend un temps fou à taper, mais bon, pas trop le choix, je ne veux pas avoir un mois de retard !), et que je vais me dépêcher de le taper en revenant le _**lundi 30**_, je le ferai vite relire par ma soeur ! _

_Et si vraiment lundi je n'ai pas fini, j'essayerai mardi 1er sans faute !_

Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, je le ferai en rentrant !

_Un GRAND MERCI à **Barbiemustdie **pour sa fantastique review ! _

_Disclaimer__ : Everything belongs to Rowling._

_**Edit** : Chapitre corrigé par_**_ Piitchoun_**_ !_

.

* * *

.

C'était le soir des vacances. Pour la première fois depuis que James était à Poudlard, tous les élèves de la quatrième à la septième année restaient au château. Avec la présence des invités, cela faisait vraiment beaucoup de monde, et c'était une expérience plutôt étrange pour Ben, Luke et James qui étaient habitués à de paisibles vacances.

- Alors, tu y vas avec qui, mec ? lui demanda Ben.

- Avec Nina, répondit James.

- On pensait que tu irais avec Aline.

- Elle rentre chez elle pendant les vacances.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ben.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, intervint Shannon, assise sur les genoux de ce dernier. Elle m'a demandé pas plus tard qu'hier de l'accompagner ce week-end à Pré-au-Lard pour l'aider à choisir sa robe de bal.

- Je t'assure qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Quand je lui ai demandé si elle voulait bien être ma cavalière, elle m'a répondu que… que sa mère avait besoin d'elle.

- Elle t'a mené en bateau, se moqua Ben. Pourquoi est-ce que sa mère aurait besoin d'elle ?

James pinça les lèvres, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Cependant, il se promit que dès le lendemain matin, il irait tout de suite lui en parler… À quel jeu jouait-elle ?

- Et Luke, avec qui y va-t-il ? demanda James.

- Toutes les Gryffondor sont prises, il est en train de se désespérer…

- Surtout qu'on sait très bien qu'il n'ira jamais avec une Serpentard ou une Serdaigle. En clair, il va se retrouver seul.

- Il reste les Poufsouffle, objecta Ben.

- Avec leur stupide machin de loyauté envers Diggory, ils seraient bien capables de sécher le Bal…

- Faut pas pousser trop loin. Je suis sûr que même les Poufsouffle ne résisteront pas à la tentation de se rendre au Bal…

Cette histoire de loyauté rappela quelque chose à James. Il avait oublié de parler des insinuations de Janist à Lily ! Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup croisé sa petite sœur ces deux dernières semaines, les Gryffondor traînants plutôt dans les étages, tandis que les Serpentard se terraient dans les cachots – ou à la bibliothèque, ce qui revenait géographiquement au même selon James.

.

.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as menti ?

- A quel sujet ? interrogea Aline.

- Le Bal. Les vacances. Tu m'as dit que tu rentrais chez toi, mais je sais que c'est faux. En plus, si tu devais repartir chez toi, tu ne serais pas encore ici à cette heure-là.

- C'est Shannon qui a vendu la mèche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peu importe. Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

- J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un.

- Donc cette histoire de procès, c'est que du pipeau ?

- Non, répondit-elle d'un ton ferme. Je ne mentirais jamais sur une chose pareille. Tu devrais le savoir.

- Avec qui tu y vas ?

- Quelle importance ? Tu n'es pas mon petit-ami. Enfin, mon petit-ami _officiel_.

- Ca ne t'autorise pas pour autant à traîner avec n'importe quel garçon.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas n'importe quel garçon.

- Ah, je vois. Courageux, aventurier et tout ça ?

- Oui. C'est mon ex, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Ton ex ? s'étrangla James. Et je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter ?

- Il va m'accompagner au procès, c'est tout.

- Et pour ça, il doit t'accompagner au Bal ?

- C'est un gage de réconciliation. J'ai accepté parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il aille balancer des horreurs au procès sur ma famille. Les journalistes s'en sont suffisamment chargés.

- Et moi, dans tout ça ?

- Quoi, toi ?

- Tu es sérieuse, là ? On sort ensemble, Aline !

- Épargne-moi le couplet du petit-ami jaloux, s'il te plaît.

- Dis-moi qui c'est, alors, insista James.

- Non.

- De toute façon, je le saurai la semaine prochaine…

- Oui, et bien ça me fera toujours une semaine de tranquillité supplémentaire.

- Et puis, je suis sûr que je ne vois même pas de qui il s'agit… Dis-moi son nom, et j'arrêterai de t'embêter avec ça.

- Oh, non, fit Aline. Parce que tu sais parfaitement qui c'est.

- Je le connais ? s'exclama James. Mais je ne connais personne de Beauxbâtons, hormis Évariste Moreau… Et tu le détestes.

- Il se trouve que c'est lui, mon ex.

- Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi !

- Pas du tout, fit-elle avec sérieux. Je suis sortie avec Évariste Moreau.

- Et pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés, alors ? cracha James avec mépris. Il correspond à tes critères, après tout…

- C'est à cause de mon père.

- Donc si les choses se passent bien au Bal et lors du procès, vous pourriez vous remettre ensemble.

Aline resta silencieuse un moment, puis dit :

- Je n'oublierai jamais toutes les horreurs qu'il a dites sur ma famille. Maintenant, je vais y aller, Shannon m'attend.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse…, bougonna James.

Mais elle était déjà partie, et ne l'avait pas entendu.

.

.

Le soir du Bal était arrivé. James, Luke, Ben – et leurs deux camarades de dortoir, des garçons avec qui ils n'avaient pas d'affinité particulière, et qu'ils n'appréciaient guère – avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux habits.

- C'est étrange de se dire qu'avant les sorciers avaient des robes de soirée, commenta Ben. Ca fait tellement _vieux jeu_.

- Les Moldus sont des as de la mode, confirma Luke qui avait passé près d'un quart d'heure devant le miroir à mettre du gel sur ses cheveux blonds et à admirer son reflet. On y va ?

Le jeune homme avait finalement trouvé une partenaire, une Poufsouffle de cinquième année qui s'était montrée enchanté par sa demande.

James et Ben rejoignirent Nina et Shannon dans la salle commune, puis se rendirent dans le Hall, attendant que l'on ouvre les portes de la Grande Salle, et que le Bal commence. Mais James, lui, attendait surtout de voir Aline. Aline qui franchirait dans quelques instants les portes aux bras de l'un des Champions… Un Champion qui n'était pas James.

- Ah, James, te voilà, dit Neville qui venait de le rejoindre. Va te placer là-bas, puisque tu es chargé d'ouvrir le Bal. C'est le meilleur angle pour que les photos soient optimales.

Le Gryffondor se plaça là où son directeur de maison le lui avait conseillé. S'y trouvaient déjà Piktar Lerjort et son cavalier – un français. Elle salua son adversaire d'un coup de tête, et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de garçon qui lui tenait le bras.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec lenteur, mais, enfin, des applaudissements retentirent parmi les élèves de Beauxbâtons, qui accueillaient leur Champion. À son bras, Aline. Si quelques sifflements furent émis, peu de réflexions se firent entendre. Souriante, elle se tenait au bras de Moreau, et lui parlait avec animation. Sa robe était bleu clair, et rehaussée de perles noires. Elle lui collait à la peau jusqu'aux hanches, mais était ensuite plutôt large, et composée de plusieurs jupons. La jeune fille portait des ballerines noires brillantes, assez simples.

- Salut, James.

Ce dernier la fusilla du regard, et ne répondit pas.

La musique du démarra, et les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent.

Les Champions avancèrent entre les élèves, marchant au rythme des violons. Nina à son bras, James tenta de faire abstraction d'Aline, placée juste devant lui, radieuse, serrée à Moreau. Les six jeunes gens se placèrent au centre de la salle, et commencèrent à valser doucement.

La Grande Salle avait été superbement décorée ; elle était encore plus majestueuse que d'ordinaire. Des guirlandes argentées, d'où tombaient des petits flocons blancs étaient disposés sur les murs. Les tables étaient recouvertes de napperons argentés, lisses comme de la glace, avec à l'angle, un petit patineur qui esquissait des pas de danse.

La valse se termina enfin, et les autres élèves les rejoignirent. C'est avec soulagement que James rejoignit ses amis.

- Alors, elle y va avec Moreau ? fit Luke d'un ton dégoûté. Elle qui disait le détester…

La Poufsouffle qui l'accompagnait se tenait coite à ses côtés, mais regardait les danseurs avec envie.

- De belles paroles, tiens, jugea Ben. C'est une vraie vipère, en vérité.

James hocha distraitement en replissant son verre de Bièraubeurre. Et dire que quelques semaines plus tôt, il lui confiait son secret le plus important ! Il avait presque peine à le croire. Tout d'abord, il avait détesté Aline, parce qu'elle se permettait de le juger et de le critiquer sans le connaître. Ensuite, il avait découvert qu'elle était une personne agréable et amicale. Elle lui avait fait des confidences, il avait fait de même. Et maintenant… elle dansait avec Évariste Moreau, qu'elle disait ne pas pouvoir supporter, et qui était son ancien petit-ami… Les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être plus simples ? D'ordinaire, soit James adorait une personne, soit il la détestait. Il aurait aimé être indifférent au sujet d'Aline, mais le fait d'y penser lui procurait une sensation désagréable. Elle était très jolie - il fallait bien l'admettre -, et malgré tout, très gentille.

Nina l'invita à danser, et il accepta, désireux de se changer les idées. Il s'aperçut aussitôt revenu sur la piste qu'il avait eu tort. S'y trouvait sa petite sœur. Et Scorpius Malefoy. Ensemble. Serrant les poings, il se dirigea vers eux, mais à ce moment-là, Lily chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Malefoy, qui hocha la tête et partit s'asseoir à une table. Lily quitta la piste de danse, et marcha vers les professeurs. Vers Janist, plus précisément, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe professoral. James dit à Nina d'aller se servir quelque chose à manger en l'attendant, et suivit sa sœur.

- Lily ! appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna, et une lueur angoissée apparut dans les yeux de Janist. Angoissée ? Elle devait avoir bu avant de venir, alors. Jamais la professeure de potions ne montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse.

- Oui, James ?

Même s'ils étaient en apparence réconciliés, il était évident que Lily lui en voulait toujours. Mais pourquoi ? C'était elle qui fricotait avec l'ennemi !

- Je peux te parler ? En privé.

- Demain, alors.

- Non. Maintenant.

- Mr Potter…, dit Janist d'une voix doucereuse.

- Suis-moi, ordonna James à Lily en ignorant leur professeur.

- Je ne suis pas un chien, James. Je t'ai dit qu'on parlerait demain, à présent, laisse-moi.

- Non, répéta James, plus fort.

Lily, avec qui il s'était toujours parfaitement (ou presque) entendu, Lily avec qui il passait tout son temps libre, lorsqu'ils étaient chez eux. Sa petite sœur, qui était toujours d'accord avec lui, était en train de lui tenir tête ! Et devant Janist, en plus !

- Ca suffit, dit-il. Tu pourras retrouver ton Malefoy, je ne vais pas te séquestrer.

Lily vint vers lui, et lui cracha :

- D'accord, tu as deux minutes.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. James ne vit pas le regard inquiet d'Aline sur eux, mais nota bien que c'était étrange que Janist ne le menace pas de lui mettre deux heures de retenue pour agression verbale.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec elle ?

Sa sœur le fusilla du regard et croisa les bras.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui parles aussi mal ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Dès _le premier jour_ elle s'est acharnée sur moi !

- Je t'en prie, fit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Enfin, Lily, tu le sais ! Je te l'avais dit dans une lettre ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché !

- Tu m'as menti. Deux fois.

- Je me suis excusé.

- Je suis rancunière.

- Et Malefoy, tu ne lui en veux pas, à lui ?

- Laisse Scorpius en dehors de ça ! siffla Lily.

- Non, parlons-en justement. Tu _sais_ que tu peux me faire confiance, mais pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, tu refuses de me pardonner. Malefoy, par contre, dont tu n'as aucun moyen d'être certaine de sa sincérité, tu laisses passer chacun de ses faux pas. Tu vas sans doute me dire qu'il y avait un message caché dans ta vision ? Que ce n'était pas ce qu'on croyait, que Malefoy ne tuera pas Shacklebolt ?

.

.

Dès qu'Aline avait vu James s'approcher de Janist, elle avait senti les ennuis arriver. Encore plus quand sa petite sœur, la flamboyante Lily Potter commença à lui répondre. Et que la professeure n'intervint pas. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Délaissant Évariste, elle sortit de la Grande Salle, et entendit des éclats de voix. Ça, c'était certain. Vu le caractère de James, ça ne pouvait que tourner en dispute. Mais soudain, une phrase retint son attention :

- ... ce n'était pas ce que l'on croyait, que Malefoy ne tuera pas Shacklebolt ?

Un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa.

- Aline ? fit James, étonné.

Et furieux, aussi.

- J'étais venue empêcher un fratricide, dit-elle, tentant de plaisanter mais n'y parvenant guère.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, maugréa le Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Malefoy qui tue Shacklebolt ? Vous parlez bien de votre ancien Ministre ?

- Non, répondit James.

- Oui, dit Lily, en même temps que lui.

- James ! s'exaspéra Aline.

- Écoute, je croyais que tu voulais passer ta soirée avec Moreau… Eh bien vas-y ! Je ne te retiens pas !

- Non, protesta Lily. Je veux qu'elle reste. Elle va nous donner un jugement sur ceci.

- Elle ne sera pas impartiale…

- Je peux l'être, répliqua Aline, mais James l'ignora.

- C'était ma première vision sur Scorpius. Je le voyais au tribunal, déclaré coupable du meurtre de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Venait une deuxième scène où il était en prison, à Azkaban.

- Et après, c'est moi qui suis paranoïaque…, bougonna James.

- Mais…, fit Aline, tu le connais bien, non ? Tu dois savoir s'il est capable de commettre un meurtre ou pas ?

- Il en est capable, dit Lily d'une petite voix. Ça avait déjà très mal tourné avec Brandon Blairs…

- Le fils du juge Blairs ?

Lily hocha la tête.

- Tout de même, reprit Aline, un meurtre, c'est différent… On ne peut pas annoncer tranquillement, de cette façon, que quelqu'un peut devenir un meurtrier. J'ai l'impression que vous ne réalisez pas très bien ce que vous êtes en train de dire… Vous parlez d'un meurtre, bon sang !

- Je connais Scorpius, dit Lily. Je ne parle pas de cela à la légère…

- Alors, fit James, pourquoi est-ce que tu traines encore avec lui ?

- Rien n'est immuable.

- Ce qui concerne Malefoy peut changer. Mais ma participation au Tournoi…

- Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose.

- Non, bien sûr…, fit James. Et Janist, qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec elle ?

- Tu ne te préoccupes que de toi, James Potter. Si tu savais ouvrir les yeux, il ne te viendrait même pas l'idée de poser cette question.

Et sur cette phrase, elle tourna les talons, et regagna la Grande Salle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore, là, toi ? lança James à Aline.

- Tu me parles sur un autre ton, répondit-elle sèchement. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à témoigner plus de respect envers autrui.

- Je ne suis pas allé au Bal avec mon ex, moi.

- C'est uniquement ça le problème ? fit Aline d'un ton suspicieux. Tu agresses tout le monde, et en permanence. Je pense que ton vrai souci, c'est toi-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda James d'un ton agressif.

- Rien. Je t'ai dit ce que je pensais, c'est tout.

Et tandis qu'elle se retournait, James reprit :

- Alors, c'est comme que ça marche, avec toi ? On t'accorde notre confiance, tu nous racontes des trucs personnels, et ensuite tu te permets de faire des remarques moralistes ?

- C'est peut-être parce que j'ai trop souvent vu des personnes se conduire mal, et que j'aurais aimé qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour les reprendre.

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, mais James était décidé à ne pas la laisser partir. Il saisit sa manche, et dit :

- Tu parles de ton père ?

- Bien sûr que je parle de mon père ! cria-t-elle. Et de ma mère aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est restée passive, répondit-elle en dégageant son bras. Elle n'a rien fait lorsque les choses ont empiré, puis dégénéré… Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il devienne Ministre, mais elle ne s'y est pas opposée. Pire, elle l'a aidé ! Elle devait penser que si elle arrivait à contrôler ses affaires, tout serait caché… Eh bien elle avait tort.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas.

- Si.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu es le fils d'Harry Potter… Ce n'est pas à toi que des choses pareilles arriveront.

- Je ne suis pas désolé pour ça. Enfin, si, je le suis, mais… - il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et Aline ne put s'empêcher de sourire - je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement.

- Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à t'assagir.

- Je ne saurais jamais être sage.

- Alors, au moins, à te retenir !

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Je n'y peux rien si je suis un gamin pourri gâté, n'est-ce pas ?

Et cette fois, Aline sourit franchement.

- Non. Tout comme je n'y peux rien si mon père est un alcoolique, et ma mère trop idiote pour protester.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. James plaça une main derrière sa nuque, et l'autre sur ses hanches, et la serra plus fort contre lui, prolongeant leur baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il annonça :

- Je t'accompagne au procès.

- Quoi ? fit Aline, son sourire s'évanouissant.

- Tu ne peux pas refuser.

- Ca créer plus de problèmes que ça va en résoudre…

- Ah, et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es _James Potter_.

Le silence se fit.

- Je vois, dit James au bout d'un moment, les yeux rivés droits dans ceux de sa petite-amie. Donc selon toi je ne pourrai jamais vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, je devrais toujours faire en fonction de, parce que c'est ce que les gens attendent de moi ?

- Non. Mais sur ce coup-ci, ça ne m'arrangerait vraiment pas… S'il te plaît, James. Et puis… je croyais qu'on devait rester discret ? Que personne ne devait savoir ?

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te rendre avec Moreau au Bal.

Aline leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne vas pas encore ressasser ça, soupira-t-elle.

- Ecoute, fit James, tu devrais être contente que je propose de t'accompagner en France, non ?

- Ca me touche beaucoup, dit Aline en souriant gentiment, mais j'ai déjà eu ma dose de _people_. Mais si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que le jeune homme allait protester, tu peux m'accompagner à Toulouse. Mais tu m'attendras en dehors du tribunal.

- Parfait, sourit James, content de lui.

- Par contre…

Le Gryffondor lui fit les gros yeux.

- C'est une question pertinente ! protesta Aline. Comment tu vas t'y rendre ? Un Portoloin a été réservé pour Evariste et moi, mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Princesse, j'ai plus de ressources que tu ne le penses, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. On va danser maintenant ?

- On ? s'étrangla Aline.

- Je t'accompagne après-demain, tu me dois bien une danse.

Elle soupira.

- Que dit James Potter à ce sujet ?

James lui lança un regard surpris, puis comprit. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'en parler…

- Rien. Il me laisse tranquille.

- C'est parce qu'il doit estimer que tu prends le bon chemin.

- Sûrement, dit le jeune homme en souriant. Donc tu n'as pas de raison pour refuser.

Aline rit, et prit son bras. Ensemble, ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle, où une musique entraînante était jouée. Ils se rendirent sur la piste de danse, sous les regards étonnés de leurs camardes, la mine aigrie de Nina, mécontente d'être délaissée, et le regard furieux de Moreau.

Les musiques, les danses s'enchaînèrent. Les secondes, puis les minutes. Et, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Aline déclara :

- Je crois que nous allons être les deux personnes les plus détestées de toute l'école.

James regarda autour de lui. Ben et Luke, accompagnés de leurs cavalières, n'avaient vraiment pas l'air ravis d'être abandonnés par leur meilleur ami. Nina discutait avec un garçon de Durmstrang en jetant des petits coups d'œil en direction des deux danseurs. Nul doute qu'elle voulait attirer l'attention de James. Moreau était entouré de son groupe d'amis mais ne leur prêtait pas attention, les bras croisés, le regard sombre. Aline elle, souriait, ses yeux noirs brillaient, et ses cheveux châtains s'échappaient dans tous les sens.

James et Aline éclatèrent de rire, puis se rendirent vers les amis du Gryffondor.

- Vous vous êtes souvenus qu'on existait ? fit Ben, de mauvaise humeur.

- Ben ! le reprit Shannon en le secouant par les épaules. Tu peux te passer de ton meilleur ami pendant une demi-heure !

- Trois quarts d'heure, la reprit-il.

- Non mais vraiment… Arrête de te conduire comme un bébé !

- J'en connais d'autres, soupira Aline, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de James.

- Aline ! appela quelqu'un.

La jeune fille se retourna avec lenteur, et James eut le temps de la voir lever les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, Evariste ?

- Je peux te parler ? lança le jeune homme d'un ton agressif.

- Oui, bien sûr, minauda la française.

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle avec le Champion. James les regarda franchir les portes, puis les suivis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ça fait une heure que je t'attends ?

- J'étais avec James.

- Ah, parce que c'est _James_, maintenant ?

Comment ça, _maintenant_ ? pensa ledit James, caché derrière une armure.

- Ca l'a toujours été, répliqua Aline.

Le Gryffondor poussa un léger soupir. Une autre altercation avec la jeune fille lui aurait moyennement plu. Voire pas du tout.

- Ah bon ? Ce n'est plus Potter le gosse pourri gâté ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça ! Je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis qu'on a rompu, excepté pour te parler du procès. Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens t'en prendre à moi ?

- Méfie-toi, la menaça Moreau. Je pourrai très bien me retourner contre toi durant le procès…

- Évariste…

- Ton père m'avait _insulté_, Aline. Et _frappé_.

D'où il était, James ne distinguait pas grand-chose, mais il put nettement voir Aline se mordre les lèvres.

- Évariste, je t'en prie…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire avoir par un ministre pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

- Évariste… Je… Demande-moi ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu veux. Mais par pitié, ne dis rien sur mon père…

- Mmm.

James se déplaça légèrement. Moreau avait l'expression d'un chasseur qui se trouve enfin devant une proie qu'il poursuit depuis de longues journées. Or, la proie, c'était Aline. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui demander une chose pareille, il était certain que cela ne lui procurerait que des ennuis…

- Embrasse-moi.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit aussitôt Aline.

Visiblement, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui demande cela.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas en couple. Et puis même si tu l'étais, qu'est-ce que ce cela changerait ? Tu m'as dit que je pouvais te demander _tout_ ce que je voulais.

- Pas ça… Évariste, s'il plaît.

- Je t'ai déjà fait une faveur ce soir, je ne t'en ferai pas une deuxième. Et puis, ça ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça, avant, de m'embrasser.

Et, comme dans un cauchemar, James le vit se pencher vers Aline. Laquelle ferma les yeux, et s'approcha de lui. Le Gryffondor serra les poings. Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas… Rester calme. Bon sang, mais pourquoi est-ce que cela durait aussi longtemps ? Enfin, après ce qui lui parut durer une éternité, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent. Aline se cala contre le mur, bouche ouverte, légèrement essoufflée. Elle se passa une main sur les lèvres, et Moreau la regarda d'un air satisfait.

- Alors, on apprécie, finalement ? Maintenant, viens danser.

- Je ne suis pas ton esclave, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

- Oh, vraiment ? fit Moreau d'un ton moqueur. Allez, amène-toi.

En entendant la façon dont le Champion s'adressait à sa petite-amie, James serra encore plus les poings, si bien que les jointures devinrent blanches. Pourquoi n'intervenait-il pas ? Il n'aurait su le dire. D'habitude, il n'hésitait pas… Mais une autre personne avait pris sa place ce soir.

Une fois de plus.

**_- Tu te crois très drôle, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le _****tranquille_ !_**

**_- C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit précipitamment James. Allez… sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo._**

**_Oui, il en était carrément à ce point… Désespéré. Mais il était prêt à tout pour que Lily cesse de le considérer de la sorte…_**

**_- Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant. _**

Ce souvenir était horrible. Voilà ce que fut la première pensée de James. Oui, il savait que ses grands-parents étaient autrefois en… désaccord, il l'avait vu dans certaines visions, mais là… Là c'était pire. Le ton de leur voix, la façon dont ils se regardaient… Lily ne détestait pas James. Elle le _haïssait_.

Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas fini.

**_- LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE !_**

**_- Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité._**

**_- Alors, libère-le du maléfice !_**

**_James poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers Rogue et marmonna la formule de l'antisort._**

**_- Et voilà. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Severus._**

**_- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle._**

**_James se retourna si vite vers Lily qu'il crut qu'il allait se briser les os du cou. Lily, elle cligna simplement des yeux et dit froidement :_**

**_- Très bien. Je ne m'en mêlerai plu, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, _****Servilus_._**

**_- Fais des excuses à Evans ! rugit James, outré, en pointant sa baguette vers Rogue._**

**_Cependant, Lily n'était pas vraiment de son avis…_**

**_- Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! Tu es aussi mauvais que lui._**

**_- Quoi ? fit James, réellement indigné. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de… tu-sais-quoi !_**

**_Et les mots tombèrent. Tranchants. Coupants. Blessants. Il les trouva encore pire que ceux que Rogue avait dits à sa soi-disant meilleure amie. Parce que cela lui étaient adressés… et qu'ils étaient plein de haine, et lui forçaient à ouvrir les yeux sur une évidence qu'il n'avait jamais voulu admettre… Lily le haïssait._**

**_- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'Or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire... Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !_**

**_Il l'avait perdue, définitivement… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu s'empêcher de faire le malin ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas ? Qu'après tout ce temps, il continue, au fond de lui-même, à jalouser Rogue… _**

**_Il resterait à sa place, désormais. Parce que sinon, Lily le haïrait à jamais…_**

Et aujourd'hui, son petit-fils était forcé à faire de même. Aline était capable de gérer ses problèmes seules… Ou du moins, il l'espérait. Mais c'était dur de contenir sa rage envers Moreau, et devoir faire semblant de ne rien savoir, alors qu'il brûlait d'envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de ce petit con…

OoOoOoO

- Il ne fera pas aussi froid, à Toulouse, dit Aline.

James continua de nouer son écharpe tranquillement, sans rien dire.

- James !

- Je l'enlèverai si j'ai trop chaud. Mais à ce que je sache, la France est située dans le même tropique que l'Ecosse, donc ce sera aussi l'hiver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es insupportable depuis hier. Non, depuis la fin du Bal, en fait !

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ?

Aline pâlit.

- De quoi tu parles ? murmura-t-elle.

- De rien. On se retrouve à Toulouse.

Aline le regarda s'enfoncer dans la forêt interdite, déconcertée par son ton hargneux.

.

.

Voler avait fait du bien à James. Il était maintenant plus calme, et pas aussi énervé à la pensée qu'Aline continuait de lui mentir, et qu'elle se trouvait à l'heure présente avec Moreau…

Il n'y avait pas de neige dans la ville, mais la température frôlait tout de même les zéros degrés. Pour s'occuper, James se rendit au cinéma, peu désireux d'attendre dehors des heures durant. Vers quinze heures, las d'attendre, il se rendit dans la zone sorcière, emmitouflé dans son écharpe et son bonnet. Personne ne le reconnaitrait. Aline aurait dû se douter que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait tenu à conserver son écharpe, songea-t-il. Après tout, c'était elle qui tenait à ce qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Elle devait avoir l'esprit ailleurs… accaparé par le procès… ou par le chantage que lui faisait subir Moreau.

Les rues étaient désertes, très certainement en raison du froid, mais sans doute également parce que toute la population du la ville voulait assister à celui qui avait été leur Ministre durant cinq ans.

Le tribunal ne fut pas très dur à trouver. Et, comme James s'y attendait, l'endroit était noir de monde. Sur des écrans géants était diffusé le procès du jour. Celui d'Arnold Lombard.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il aux personnes devant lui qui l'empêchaient d'accéder à la salle noire de monde.  
Puis, se rappelant de la remarque que lui avait faite Aline, il se reprit, dans un mauvais français :

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir me laisser passer.

Les gens autour de lui lui jetèrent des regards mauvais. James soupira :

- Bon, excusez-moi.

Ils n'avaient pas dû apprécier son accent british.

Il parvint tout de même tant bien que mal à s'asseoir dans les gradins. Il était arrivé au bon moment. C'était Moreau qui était en train de se faire interroger.

- Vous ignoriez donc tout des tendances alcooliques de Mr Lombard ? demandait la juge.

- Totalement, affirma Moreau. Aline ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

- Bien que vous soyez son petit-ami ?

- Oui.

- Et quand avez-vous découvert cela ?

- Lorsque je suis allé chez elle, répondit-il. Je me rappelle qu'elle ne voulait pas que je vienne. Mais c'était son anniversaire, ses dix-sept ans en plus, et on lui avait préparé une surprise.

- On ?

- Ses amis et moi.

- Vous êtes donc allé la chercher…

- Je savais où elle habitait, et comme j'avais mon permis, j'ai transplané juste devant chez elle. C'est sa mère qui m'a ouvert. Elle avait un bleu sur les tempes, et une égratignure sur la joue. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre, mais je n'ai rien dit. Elle m'a indiqué où était la chambre d'Aline, et m'a laissé y aller seul.

- Avez-vous croisé ou aperçu Mr Lombard ?

- Oui. Je l'ai vu en passant devant la cuisine. Il était assis devant la table… une bouteille à la main.

- Ivre ?

Toute la salle retint son souffle. James chercha Aline du regard, et la trouva assise à côté d'une femme au teint pâle, aux chevaux bruns ternes, et au regard éteint qui devait être sa mère. Aline observait Moreau d'un air angoissé en se rongeant les ongles.

- Oui, déclara Moreau.  
Le silence était complet.

- Il s'est avancé vers moi, et a commencé à m'injurier.

- Quelles sortes d'injures ?

James ne resta pas écouter la réponse du Champion français. Il en avait suffisamment entendu.

Il sortit dehors, sans remettre son écharpe pour se dérober aux regards. Il se fichait pas mal d'être reconnu, à présent.  
Moreau avait manipulé Aline pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle, et maintenant il la trahissait. Il allait balancer des horreurs sur son père, et faire en sorte qu'elle ait trop honte pour se regarder dans un miroir.

Des paroles lui parvinrent malheureusement par les écrans géants, dont le volume était bien trop fort.

- … quand je l'aie vue boire à la fête, _elle_, j'aitotalement halluciné. Après ce que je venais de voir…

- Vous pensez que c'est l'influence de son père qui la pousse à boire elle aussi ?

- Oui. J'en suis certain.

James s'éloigna, pour ne plus entendre la voix de Moreau. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? La sentence serait, à n'en pas douter, très lourde…

Aline le rejoint une demi-heure plus tard à l'endroit où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Elle pleurait.

- J… James, balbutia-t-elle.

Le jeune ouvrit les bras, et elle courut s'y réfugier.

- On… on n'a aucune chance. Évariste… il a tout balancé. Tout.

- Je sais. J'y suis allé. Pas longtemps, mais assez pour me douter de comment ça finirait.

- Insultes, violence, état d'ivresse… ça peut aller très loin, James.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Parlons d'autre chose. Où en es-tu à pour la deuxième Tâche ?

- Je ne suis pas sensé en parler. Surtout avec une personne d'une école adverse...

- James ! protesta Aline en s'agrippant au Tee-shirt du jeune homme.

- C'est une énigme.

Aline patienta. James soupira.

- Nessie est son nom, Invention parfois, Qui suscite toujours l'effroi, Voilà qui fera une grande compétition, récita-t-il.

- Nessie ? On dirait…

- Une sirène, ouais.

- Ce n'était pas ce que j'allais dire. Ça me fait penser au Monstre du Loch Ness, plutôt.

- Ils ne vont pas nous emmener là-bas.

- Non, sûrement pas.

- Quand rendront-ils le verdict du procès ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Aline. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu veux visiter quelques trucs ?

- Pourquoi pas, fit James d'un ton peu enthousiaste.

- Il y a la cité de l'espace, si tu veux. Tu aimes bien l'astronomie, non ?

- J'adore ça.

- Parfait. Je passe à la banque prendre de l'argent moldu, et ensuite on prendra le bus pour s'y rendre.

.

.

Tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs de la cité, Aline lui demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as continué l'Astronomie ? Si tu veux devenir Poursuiveur, ce n'est pas très utile…  
James ne répondit rien, et avança jusqu'à un panneau qui représentaient les constellations d'étoiles.

- C'est la constellation du chien, dit-il en posant la main sur le plan. Et là, c'est l'étoile Sirius. C'est mon deuxième prénom, je l'ai hérité du parrain de mon père… le meilleur ami de mon grand-père.

- C'est pour ça que tu suis ce cours ? Pour… une étoile ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, fit James en souriant légèrement, comme s'il se moquait d'elle. Mais aussi étrange que cela te paraisse, j'aime bien regarder les étoiles, et étudier le mouvement des planètes. Ça m'apaise.

Aline lui sourit également.

- Tu es poète, aussi ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas assez intelligente pour comprendre, dit James d'un ton hautain.

- Ça doit être ça… pourtant, c'est toi qui dit « excuse-moi ».

- Petite erreur de langage, bougonna le jeune homme.

Aline éclata de rire.

- Et en plus, tu me crois !

- Quoi ?

- Bien sûr que c'est autorisé de dire « excuse-moi » ! C'est « je m'excuse » qui est impoli.

James ronchonna.

- Tu devrais voir ta tête ! s'esclaffa Aline. Je me suis bien fichue de toi !

- Rho, ça va ! râla le Gryffondor.

- Oh, tu boudes…, fit Aline avec une voix de bébé. Plus sérieusement, comment vas-tu faire pour la deuxième Tâche ?

- Je sais à qui je devrais demander, soupira James. À Al, mon frère. Mais il refusera sûrement, puisqu'il est à Poufsouffle…

- Tu es son frère ! s'indigna Aline. Il acceptera de t'aider !

James observa en silence le plan des étoiles. Celle de Sirius semblait briller un peu plus fort. Il prit cela pour un oui.

.

.

- Al ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda ce dernier d'un ton bougon en levant la tête de son livre.

- Je me suis réconcilié avec Lily, annonça aussitôt James.

- Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

- Pour le Tournoi ? demanda Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

Son frère hocha la tête.

- C'est pour une énigme…

Le visage d'Al s'éclaira :

- Ca n'a jamais été ton fort, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

James lui retourna son sourire.

- Heureusement que tu es mon frère ! glissa-t-il en lui donnant le papier où était inscrite l'énigme.

Al la lut puis dit :

- Facile.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Nessie est une référence au Monstre du Loch Ness. Tu sais de quelle créature il s'agit ?

James secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- D'un Kelpy.

.

* * *

.

_Bravo à **Aomine59** qui avait trouvé pour l'épreuve ;)_

_1. Qui veut aller régler son compte à Moreau ? Dans le genre type horrible, il bat des records._

_2. James tient à accompagner Aline... chou, non ?_

_3. Pauvre James, il a vu la pire vision concernant ses grands-parents... Mais ça l'aura fait réfléchir, ce petit ^^_

_4. Vous êtes déjà allés à la cité des sciences à Toulouse ? Moi oui, et franchement, c'est super ! Et pourtant, je suis l'une des personnes _**sur Terre, **_qui, à mon avis, déteste le plus tout ce qui est relié de près ou de loin à la physique._

_5. Vous avez la réponse à l'énigme ! Et si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un Kelpy, ouvrez votre exemplaire des "Animvux fantastiques" ;) ... ou attendez les explications d'Hagrid au prochain chapitre !_

_On se retrouve **lundi 30** !_

_Chapitre suivant : Visite à Hagrid ; Aide inattendue ; Deuxième Tâche ; Ennemi... _


	8. Chapitre 7

_Me voilà ! Alors, je sais que j'avais dit que je posterais lundi ou mardi, mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu. Le chapitre n'était pas prêt, et j'avais un millier de choses à faire. Comme dormir, par exemple ^^ Mais bon, aussi des rdv, des sorties, du code... Enfin, voilà le chapitre ! Sauf que... j'ai perdu toute mon avance dans la rédaction des chapitres. Parce que même quand je n'avais plus d'ordi, je continuais à poster... _

_Mais : j'ai un nouvel ordinateur ! Tout neuf, tout beau, tout tactile. Je vais vous épargner le délire que je me suis tapé sur mon autre fic, "Parce que nous étions des Serpentard", mais sachez qu'il s'appelle Gugus et que je l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiime !_

_**Echo**__ : mais je suis gentille... je vais laisser vivre Moreau ! xD_

_**manon potter **__: Oui, Moreau est un biiiiiip ! Comment s'est passé ton brevet ? Et l'HDA ?_

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages et l'univers sont à JKR, le reste vient de mon imagination._

.

* * *

.

Un kelpy, un kelpy…

Hagrid saurait l'aider. James quitta le château, et, bien que la nuit soit tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, il se rendit à la cabane du garde-chasse d'où s'échappait un énorme panache de fumée. James toqua à la porte, et le demi-géant lui ouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

- Entre, il fait froid dehors. Tu veux un cookie ?

Si James obéit sans attendre au premier conseil, il grimaça à la proposition d'Hagrid.

- Non merci.

- Tu es sûr ? Je les ai faits moi-même.

- J'ai déjà bien mangé, dit James en levant les mains devant lui en signe de protestation, tout en pensant « raison de plus pour refuser ».

- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? s'enquit Hagrid avec douceur.

- Oui. Que pouvez-vous me dire au sujet des kelpies ?

Hagrid poussa un profond soupir.

- Alors, c'est ça qu'ils ont choisi ?

James hocha la tête.

- Ça va donc se passer dans le lac, dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. Comme la dernière fois.

Un lourd silence suivit ses dernières paroles.

- Sauf que nous ne sommes pas la dernière fois, dit James avec brusquerie. Et j'ai bien l'intention de remporter ce Tournoi.

- Bien sûr, dit Hagrid. Bien sûr.

Il se racla la gorge et reprit :

- Les kelpies sont d'immenses créatures pareilles à des serpents, mais pourvues de pattes qui vivent dans les lacs de Grande-Bretagne. Ils se nourrissent de chair fraiche, et si un humain s'approche trop près, ils l'emportent au fond de leur lac et le dévorent.

- C'est très réjouissant.

Cependant, le ton d'Hagrid n'était pas tragique, plutôt rêveur…

- Et comment on fait pour éviter de finir dévoré ?

- Hein ? fit le demi-géant en sursautent, arraché à sa rêverie. Oh, il faut leur mettre une bride sur la tête.

- Et… ?

- C'est tout.

- Comment ça, « c'est tout » ? Ca ne peut pas suffire !

- Pourtant, si. C'est l'unique moyen de maîtriser un kelpy.

- C'est trop facile, grommela James.

- Tu n'as pas tort, reconnu Hagrid. Ils vont sûrement compliquer les choses… des kelpies ! ajouta-t-il avec enthousiasme. Je vais voir des vrais kelpies !

.

.

- Voilà, c'est tout ce que m'a dit Hagrid.

Les six paires d'yeux qui le dévisageaient lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

- Mais…, commença Ben.

- C'est trop évident ! protesta Lily.

- Tous les Champions vont trouver comment faire, l'approuva Aline. Pour Lerjort je ne peux pas l'affirmer, mais Évariste peut se montrer très… persuasif. Il sait comment obtenir les informations dont il a besoin, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

James croisa les bras et lui renvoya un regard dur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh, rien, fit-il avec une nonchalance feinte. Je me faisais simplement la réflexion que tu savais de quoi tu parlais. Au sujet de Moreau et de la manipulation.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Ben, Luke, Shannon, Albus et Lily les regardaient d'un air ébahi, n'en revenant pas de voir comment, en quelques secondes seulement, la discussion sur la deuxième Tâche avait tourné à la dispute.

- Tu le sais parfaitement. Mais on peut en reparler plus tard, si tu veux. En _privé_.

- Ok, répondit-elle en croisant les bras à son tour.

- Deux bébés, soupira Shannon. Vous êtes infernaux, vous deux !

- Donc, on était en train de réfléchir au coup foireux que les Juges ont prévu, glissa Luke pour éviter que la conversation ne s'envenime de nouveau.

- Essayez de vous mettre à leur place, proposa Albus. De vous positionner en tant que Juge.

Le silence s'installa, et les sept adolescents se mirent à réfléchir. Visiblement, c'était un exercice difficile…

- Il y a une première difficulté, dit Albus en brisant le silence. Si évidente qu'aucun de nous n'y a pensé.

- Et c'est… ? fit Luke qui n'aimait pas trop les manières d'Al.

- L'eau. Il faut pouvoir respirer.

- Pas bête, reconnut Ben.

Aline s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin, et commença une liste en haut de laquelle elle écrivit : « premier coup foireux : la respiration. »

- Bien, dit Luke. On avance.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée installés au fond de la bibliothèque à lister toutes les possibilités qui leur venaient en tête.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Lily vint trouver James à la table des Gryffondor, ignorant les sifflements de Brandon Blairs en gardant ostensiblement la tête levée.

- J'ai reçu ça, dit-elle en tendant une lettre à James. Et je pense savoir à quoi consistera la deuxième Tâche.

Son frère s'empara du parchemin et le déplia. Dessus, un seul mot.

_Branchiflore_.

- Pour respirer, dit Lily. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Papa hier soir.

James posa le parchemin sur la table.

- C'est quoi ton idée, à propos de l'épreuve ? demanda-t-il. Tu as eu une vision ?

- Non, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Mais j'en discutais avec Scorpius, et… Il n'est pas u courant à propos de l'énigme ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant son frère se refrogner. Donc, je voulais te dire que Scorpius a parlé de combats ! Et quand on y réfléchit, ça semble logique, non ?

- Ah bon ? fit James, dubitatif.

- Mais oui ! dit Lily avec énergie. Mettre une bride, ok, mais quoi faire ?

- Pour survivre ?

- Oui, enfin… Ca n'apporte pas beaucoup de difficultés. Comment départager les concurrents ? En leur ordonnant de se faire tomber les uns les autres de leurs montures !

- Lily, fit James en lui prenant les mains, tu es un génie !

- Tout de même pas, fit Lily en rougissant un peu. J'utilise mon cerveau, c'est aussi simple que ça !

- C'est déjà un effort considérable !

- Crétin, dit Lily en donnant une légère tape sur la tête de son frère. Et puis, nous n'en sommes pas sûrs à cent pour cent.

- C'est toujours mieux qu'aucune idée, dit James avec optimisme. Bon, ajouta-t-il en se levant de son banc, je vais continuer à m'entraîner !

Lorsqu'il traversa la Grande Salle, il sentit que quelqu'un le suivait du regard. A la table des Serpentard, Brandon Blairs l'observait, les yeux plissés et les lèvres relevées en un sourire narquois qui ne présageait rien de bon.

À l'autre bout du hall se trouvait Aline. Se rappelant de leur altercation, la veille, James avança vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule, la forçant à lui faire face :

- Je peux te parler ?

Elle hocha la tête, et ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Aline s'assit sur une table, les bras croisés, attendant que James lui parle.

- Je suis au courant pour Moreau et toi.

Elle blêmit nettement, mais reprit comme si de rien était :

- Très bien. Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Arrête, dit James avec brusquerie. Arrête de te comporter de cette façon ! Il te fait du _chantage_. Et il ne tient même pas ses promesses ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à le défendre ?

- Le défendre ?

- Ou du moins, se reprit le jeune homme, à faire comme si de rien était. Il a fait en sorte que ton père soit condamné. Bon sang, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je te connais à peine, répondit-elle. Je ne vais pas raconter ce genre de chose à n'importe qui.

- N'importe qui, répéta James. Je vois. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle tu sors avec moi…

- En cachette.

- Eh bien, soupira le Gryffondor, si c'est le seul obstacle à ta confiance…

- La situation me va très bien comme elle, dit aussitôt Aline.

- Il faudrait savoir. Un jour, tu me dis que ça te dérange, et le lendemain tu…

- C'est toi qui as voulu le premier que personne ne sache ! lui rappela la jeune fille.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que l'on recommence à me juger ! J'avais suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça, et avec Skeeter dans le coin… Et maintenant que je propose de rendre ça officiel, c'est toi qui

- Je…

- C'est parce que ça t'arrange. De cette façon, tu peux continuer à fricoter avec Moreau.

- Je ne fricote pas avec Évariste, répliqua Aline. Écoute James, je comprends ta réaction, mais, _s'il te plaît_, ne t'en mêle pas. Ca me simplifierait la vie.

- Ça te simplifierait…, commença à répéter James avant de s'exclamer : Je veux t'aider ! Simplement _t'aider_.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes. Je t'ai dit que je règlerai cette affaire toute seule.

- En roulant une pelle à Moreau ? fit James avec fureur.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! s'écria la jeune fille. Va t'entraîner pour ce fichu Tournoi, et mêle toi de tes affaires !

Elle descendit de la table sur laquelle elle s'était assise, et sortit de la salle de classe en claquant la porte. James se prit la tête dans les mains, comme s'il était pris d'une migraine et murmura :

- James…

**_Un hurlement retentit et Bellatrix Lestrange éclata de rire. Puis soudain… Le froid se répandit, mais il n'était pas lié à la présence des Détraqueurs, cette fois._**

**_Voldemort leur faisait face, et les combattants prirent panique. Beaucoup transplanèrent, mais James ne pouvait pas les imiter…_**

**_- Lily ! brailla-t-il._**

**_Par Merlin, mais où était-elle ?_**

**_- Haha, tu croyais vraiment m'avoir, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? s'écria Bellatrix._**

**_Lily lui lança un dernier sort, puis apercevant James, se rua vers lui, et ils transplanèrent ensemble._**

**_- J'étais super inquiet ! s'énerva-t-il._**

**_- Et moi, je suis furieuse de ne pas avoir pu lui régler son compte._**

**_Les gens présents dans le bar bruyant où ils avaient transplané – pour s'enfuir mieux valait choisir un lieu commun plutôt que sa maison, premier endroit que les Mangemorts viendraient vérifier – les regardaient avec surprise, étonnés leur allure misérable, et de leur propos virulents, eux qui vivaient dans un monde pour l'instant encore en paix. _**

**_- Lily, dit James avec émotion en regardant la femme qu'il aimait vider la chope de bière qu'elle avait commandée. Lily, on va se marier._**

- James, murmura leur petit-fils en tremblant, James, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Je… je ne veux pas y penser ! Je connais cette fille depuis… depuis… allez, depuis deux mois ! C'est trop tôt ! Déjà qu'à la base, le mariage, c'est pas trop mon truc… Toi, tu la connaissais depuis des années… Tu peux comprendre, non ? Je veux vivre _ma_ vie. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon père m'a appelé comme toi…

Il en voulait à son père plus que jamais. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il soit une célébrité connue d'un bout à l'autre de la planète, il avait fallu qu'il fasse porter à ses enfants le fardeau des lourdes tâches qui incombaient aux héros. Courage, héroïsme, altruisme… Et l'absence totale de contrôle pour sa propre vie. James aspirait seulement à être lui-même. Il ne voulait pas que les gens lui disent qu'il était aussi brave que son père, il ne voulait pas que Sorcière Hebdo commente ses relations et rabaisse ses petites-amies dans ses articles, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pardonne d'être nul en potions parce que son père l'était aussi, il ne voulait pas qu'Aline pense qu'il était comme elle : un gars qui était simplement malchanceux, qui était né dans la mauvaise famille, mais qui devait faire avec.

Il ne pouvait pas faire avec. C'était plus fort que lui il ne parvenait pas à accepter la vie qu'il avait.

De toute façon, ce n'était même pas la sienne. Auparavant, James Potter était son héros. Courageux, fort, il avait sacrifié sa vie pour que son fils puisse vivre - et indirectement, son petit-fils -, et un Gryffondor. D'idole, il était passé à terreur.

Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas son destin ? Il était mort, il y avait de cela quarante-et-un ans. A l'heure actuelle, il ne devait plus être que poussière… S'il tenait tant que ça à rester sur Terre, il aurait été un fantôme. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était bien pire : il était esprit.

- James ?

Il se retourna brusquement, pensant tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'Aline qui venait lui présenter ses excuses - bien que cela fût hautement improbable -, n'ayant pas reconnu la voix de sa petite sœur.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? lui demanda-t-il.

- J'ai deviné, éluda Lily.

- Deviné ? Alors qu'il y a une centaine de salles de classe vides ?

- James, s'il te plaît, soupira-t-elle.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es disputé avec Aline ? le questionna Lily en prenant place sur la table, près de son frère.

- C'est compliqué.

- C'est compliqué parce que vous sortez ensemble ou bien pour une autre raison ?

James ouvrit grands les yeux, ébahis.

- Comment…

- De la même façon que j'ai su où tu te trouvais, le coupa-t-elle. Mon Don.

- Tu arrives à le maîtriser ?

- De temps à autre. Mais c'est rare.

- Tu as de la chance, se rembrunit James. Il t'est utile, à toi. Tu peux y trouver ton compte. Moi… Moi c'est toujours la même rengaine.

- Tu en as eu une aujourd'hui ? demanda Lily avec douceur en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Il hocha la tête.

- Ouais…, fit-il avec colère. Et cette discussion avec Aline… Je ne maîtrisais plus rien. Rien du tout ! La dernière fois, il m'a empêché d'intervenir, et maintenant, il me pousse à m'énerver !

- Quelle dernière fois ?

- Au Bal. Juste après qu'on ait dansé ensemble, Moreau est venu la retrouver. Tu sais pourquoi elle y est allée avec lui ? – Lily fit signe que oui – Eh bien il lui a fait du chantage ! Il lui a ordonné de l'embrasser, et si elle refusait, il dévoilerait au procès la véritable personnalité de son père !

- Euh…, fit Lily. Quel procès ? Et quel rapport y a-t-il avec son père ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu savais pourquoi elle y était allée avec Moreau…

- C'est parce que vous ne voulez pas qu'on sache que vous sortez ensemble, non ?

- Non. Enfin, oui, mais… En fait, elle est sortie avec Moreau. Et le jour de son anniversaire, il est venu la chercher chez elle. Il a croisé le père d'Aline là-bas… Tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

Lily secoua la tête.

- C'est Arnold Lombard.

- Oh ! fit-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Le ministre qui… Le ministre français ?

- Oui. Le ministre qui est accusé de violence suite à un état d'ivresse, tu peux le dire.

- Aline voulait acheter le silence de Moreau…

- C'est exactement ça. Mais ça n'a servi à rien il a quand même vidé son sac. Et pour couronner le tout, je crois qu'Aline a pas mal bu à sa fête d'anniversaire, juste après…

- Tu sais quand est-ce qu'ils vont donner le verdict ?

- Aucune idée. Mais ni Aline ni moi ne sommes très optimistes à ce sujet…

oOoOoOoOo

James travaillait nuit et jour ses sortilèges, ses maléfices et ses formules de défense. Il passait caque soir une heure dans la bibliothèque, sous les regards surpris de élèves, étonnés de croiser ici le célèbre James Potter – célèbre pour ses frasques et ses altercations avec les professeurs.

Le mois de février n'allait pas tarder à commencer, et il était confronté à un autre problème : la Branchiflore. Ben, Luke et lui avaient joint beaucoup de leurs contacts de l'allées des embrumes (leurs parents n'étaient, bien entendu, pas au courant de ces liaisons), mais tous avaient répondu par la négative : la plante dont le Champion de Poudlard avait besoin semblait ne pas exister. Un matin, ravalant sa rancœur, James saisit une plume et un parchemin et écrivit :

_Papa,_

_Puisque tu sembles désormais disposé à m'aider, peux-tu me dire comment trouver de la Branchiflore ?_

_Ton fils,_

_James._

La réponse lui parvint le soir même. Et avec elle, les difficultés s'annonçaient…

_La réserve de potions de Poudlard._

- Hey, les mecs, fit James en tendant la lettre à ses deux meilleurs amis. Mon père m'a répondu.

- La réserve de Janist ? fit Luke en relevant les yeux du parchemin. On ne va jamais y arriver…

- Je ne dirais pas jamais, contredit Ben. Mais je ne vois pas comment on va faire pour y rentrer, elle passe tout son temps enfermée dedans. Et quand elle sort, elle jette des sorts à sa porte… Vous vous rappelez de ce qui était arrivé à Fred quand il avait voulu se procurer de la poudre de pierre lunaire ? Il avait passé une semaine à l'infirmerie. C'est pas vraiment la bonne période pour prendre une semaine de congé.

- Pourquoi ? fit Luke avec étonnement. À cause des ASPIC ?

- Mais non ! Parce que James n'a plus beaucoup de temps avant l'épreuve. Une semaine avec Pomfresh, plus deux de retenues, ça ne lui laisse plus beaucoup de temps pour se préparer.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. On a tout essayé, Ben ! Et mon père s'est déjà servi de ce truc. Ça veut dire que lui aussi a fouiné pour trouver cette plante.

- Oui, sauf que c'était il y a trente ans…

- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps. Cette plante se trouve au même endroit que nous ! Pourquoi aller la chercher à des kilomètres d'ici ? Alors, vous m'aidez ?

- Évidemment ! soupira Ben, résigné.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour entrer dans le bureau de Janist ? Même pour une retenue elle ne t'a jamais laissé y approcher ! D'ailleurs, quand on y réfléchit, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait jamais laissé entrer qui que ce soit.

James ne répondit pas, songeur. Il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait faire sortir Janist de son bureau sans susciter sa méfiance. Et c'était…

- Lily.

.

.

- Vous êtes complètement cinglés.

Lily les regardait d'un air ébahit, comme s'il elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce que _penser_ rentrer dans le bureau de la professeure de potions.

- Mais je suis d'accord avec vous. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait vraiment le choix.

- Super ! fit Luke, soulagé, qui avait déjà imaginé les pires scénarios en cas de refus.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui raconter ?

- Ca, c'est mon affaire. Bon, on y va ?

- Euh… dès maintenant ? s'inquiéta Luke.

- Pourquoi attendre ? sourit Lily.

C'est ainsi que les quatre adolescents gagnèrent les cachots, lieu de prédilection depuis toujours semblait-il des Maîtres des Potions.

Lily s'avança courageusement vers la porte, et frappa. Un remue-ménage se fit entendre, comme si Janist se dépêchait de ranger quelque chose.

- Qui est-ce ? s'écria-t-elle.

- C'est Lily, professeur.

_C'est Lily ? _Depuis quand sa sœur se présentait-elle de cette façon à un professeur – hormis Neville Londubat -, et à Janist qui plus est ?

- Je pense que vous devriez vous dépêcher… C'est à propos de Peeves. Il dit… il dit des choses à propos de votre mère.

- Comment ? fit Janist en ouvrant tout d'un coup la porte.

Lily recula en sursautant.

- Près de la salle de divination…

Janist ferma la porte et ordonna :

- Conduisez-y-moi vite !

Elle et Lily partirent en direction des étages. C'était étrange. Janist semblait pareille qu'à l'ordinaire, coiffée de façon stricte et vêtue comme une grand-mère, mais pour la première fois, James l'avait vue perdre son sang-froid. Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette excuse ? Pourquoi Lily parlait-elle de la mère de Janist ?

- On y va ! dit Ben.

La porte n'était fermée que de façon moldue, et ils pénétrèrent aisément dans le bureau.

- C'est un musée des potions ! s'exclama Luke.

La pièce était austère et peu éclairée. Les murs en brique gris foncé étaient couverts d'étagères du sol au plafond, remplies de fioles. Sur le bureau situé au centre de la pièce, net et rangé, étaient cependant posés une dizaine d'instruments nécessaires aux potions : chaudrons, balances, louches, fioles vides… Une petite porte en bois sombre était située derrière la chaise du bureau.

- Vous pensez que c'est sa chambre ? demanda Luke en montrant la porte du doigt.

- Allons vérifier…, dit Ben, ravit d'en découvrir un peu plus sur leur professeur.

Les trois jeunes hommes, exaltés par leur réussite, ne se préoccupaient plus beaucoup de se faire prendre.

- C'est une autre réserve ! s'étonna Luke après avoir ouvert la petite porte.

Cette deuxième pièce était plus grande que la précédente, mais pas de beaucoup. Cependant, elle était encore plus chargée les étagères couvraient non seulement les murs, mais traversaient aussi la réserve dans le sens de la largeur, laissant un espace d'une soixantaine de centimètres pour passer.

- Cherchez ici, décréta James, je m'occupe de son bureau.

Il repassa par la minuscule porte en bois, se pliant en quatre pour ne pas se cogner. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte qui menait au couloir : cinq minutes avaient déjà passé. Mais quelque chose accrocha son regard, et la pièce était si bien rangée que c'était impossible de ne pas le remarquer : l'un des tiroirs du bureau était mal refermé. Se rappelant avoir entendu Janist ranger précipitamment quelque chose, James ouvrit complètement le tiroir. Il était rempli de parchemin. Le premier de la pile était une lettre.

_Chère Mrs Elvira Dolores Janist,_

_Nous vous informons que votre dernier versement à notre société remonte au premier septembre 2022, ce qui laisse un découvert de trois mois. Ce dernier doit être remboursé dans les deux semaines à venir dans le cas contraire nous serons au regret de…_

- On l'a trouvé ! s'exclama Ben, interrompant James dans sa lecture. Filons d'ici avant qu'elle ne débarque.

James fourra la lettre dans le tiroir et le referma brusquement. Il sortit la carte du Maraudeur et dit :

- Elle est à deux couloirs d'ici. Il va falloir se cacher dans un cachot.

Les trois Gryffondor sortirent de la pièce, et s'enfoncèrent dans les souterrains en se félicitant d'être parvenus aussi rapidement à se procurer ce dont ils avaient besoin.

oOoOoOoOo

C'était enfin le vingt-quatre février. Enfin, et déjà car l'évènement était attendu avec impatience par les élèves, mais les Champions, eux, auraient apprécié bénéficier de plus temps. Tout comme pour la première Tâche les paris allaient de bon train, cependant des indices avaient dû être révélés puisque bon nombre d'élèves parlaient du Lac.

Ce fut à dix heures que le coup d'envoi fut lancé. Les trois Champions étaient chacun sur une estrade au-dessus du lac, formant un triangle au centre duquel émergèrent trois créatures…

L'arrivée de kelpies fut saluée bruyamment, soit par des applaudissements, soit par des cris de terreur. James, lui, resta impassible, sans écouter les commentaires de Jack Grant. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Les créatures mugirent, et Moreau plongea sans plus attendre dans le Lac, voulant montrer qu'il n'était pas effrayé, et que tout ceci n'était pour lui qu'un jeu d'enfant. L'imbécile. Piktar était quant à elle bien plus concentrée et James sentit d'instinct que ce serait elle sa véritable adversaire durant ce combat. Ses yeux ne cessaient de naviguer entre les kelpies, James et sa propre plateforme. Elle aussi attendait le moment propice pour s'élancer.

L'un des monstres s'approcha de la plateforme où se tenait James, et sans plus attendre ce dernier sauta sur le dos de la créature. Il pointa sa baguette vers l'eau, s'accrochant à la crinière du kelpy qui s'ébrouait pour ne pas tomber, et de toutes ses forces, visualisa dans sa tête les algues qui couvrait le fond du lac. À l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction, il les fit venir jusqu'à lui. Mais pendant ce temps, le kelpy réussit à se tourner la tête de façon à parvenir à voir James sur son dos. Il se précipita alors contre l'un des piliers de la plateforme, et cogna dessus jusqu'à faire tomber le jeune homme dans l'eau glacée.

Le froid était vif comme des lames de couteau, mais ses poumons venaient de se transformer en branchie, et des palmes lui avaient poussé. James tendit les algues devant lui et de sa main droite, celle qui tenait la baguette, prononça mentalement la formule de métamorphose, et quelques secondes plus tard, il tenait dans sa main une bride. Ne restait plus qu'à la mettre au kelpy et à battre ses concurrents. Rien de plus facile…

James fit une brève apparition à la surface. Moreau semblait avoir des difficultés, au vu de ses mouvements bizarres il s'était pris les pieds dans une plante aquatique. James décida de ne pas lui prêter d'attention. Il avait assez à faire avec sa propre bestiole et Piktar Lerjort.

Il replongea dans l'eau, sentant le souffle lui manquer, et s'accrocha à la queue de la créature, et remonta ainsi sur son dos, puis sur sa tête, puis d'un geste vif et habile, lui plaça la bride sur la tête. Aussitôt, le Kelpy se calma. Et il était le premier sur sa monture… Piktar semblait prête à s'installer elle aussi, mais elle était loin de James. Autant se débarrasser de Moreau maintenant, lequel était toujours coincé dans les algues, et dont le kelpy s'avançait dangereusement. Celui de James s'enfonça dans l'eau et tira le Champion français par les jambes. Moins de trente secondes, il tenait le Champion français dans sa gueule. Des cris de joie explosèrent dans les tribunes des élèves de Poudlard et étincelles apparurent sur les écrans géants où était restitué le déroulement de l'épreuve.

Toujours sous l'eau, James constata que les mouvements du kelpy de Piktar avaient changé. Elle devait sans doute être montée dessus à son tour. Cependant, son kelpy ne plongea pas dans l'eau. Aurait-elle négligée de se munir de quoi respirer ? Apparemment.

Mais James se trompait : une minute plus tard la Championne de Durmstrang et sa monture apparaissaient dans l'eau. Piktar Lerjort avait une sorte de masque sur le visage. James ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais visiblement cela lui permettait de respirer sans problème. Cependant, James avait été réparti dans la maison des preux chevaliers, et les tableaux qui ornaient sa salle commune lui avaient donné une idée. Faisant une nouvelle fois utilisation des sortilèges d'attraction et de métamorphose sans les formuler, il transforma une algue en lance. Piktar arrivait à toute allure. James fit dévier son kelpy sur la gauche, et la Championne du Nord, au lieu de lui arriver droit dessus, passa à sa droite. D'un coup de lance, James la fit tomber de sa monture, et mena son kelpy jusqu'à elle. Piktar ne tarda pas à se retrouver dans sa gueule.

Le Gryffondor fit remonter son Kelpy à la surface. L'épreuve avait duré à peine trente minutes, et il était l'incontestable vainqueur.

- C'était brillant, James ! lui dit Shannon lorsqu'il descendit sur la terre ferme tandis que des sorciers experts - équipe dont ne faisait pas partie Hagrid… - prenaient en charge les créatures.

- Merci, dit James. Je pense qu'ils n'ont aucune raison pour me mettre une sale note…

Il avait raison.

Madame Maxime lui donna un neuf, Ralph Blairs, dont on aurait dit qu'il venait de se faire mâcher, avaler puis recracher par un Kelpy lui donna un sept, McGonagall un dix, Grant un dix également et Bjaurus Yors un huit. Plus le bonus de cinq points pour la place de premier…

- Quarante-neuf points ! hurla Luke. Mec, ça te fait quatre-vingt-trois en tout !

Lerjort obtint trente-neuf points, ce qui lui faisait un total de soixante-et-onze, et Moreau, avec son petit vingt-trois finissait bon dernier, son total étant de cinquante-neuf.

.

.

Encore sonné par sa victoire et la considérable avance qu'il avait prise sur ses concurrents, James ne vit pas Aline arriver vers lui il la sentit seulement lui prendre la main, et l'entraîner dans un couloir peu éclairé. Elle le plaqua contre un mur et commença à l'embrasser férocement, sa main crispé dans ses cheveux, les yeux fermés. D'abord surpris, James se reprit ensuite, et prolongea le baiser en passant une main sur ses hanches pour la coller à lui. Enfin, après de longues minutes Aline déclara :

- Si tu remportes ce Tournoi, tu auras droit à un baiser en public.

.

* * *

.

_Mouhaha, et s'il perd ? Elle embrasse Moreau ? xD_

_1. Albus est un petit génie, n'est-ce pas ? Se postionner en tant que Juge... Mais quel magnifique idée ! _

_2. Harry a aidé son fils ! Premier signe positif depuis des mois !_

_3. Cette demande en mariage... (je parle de J&L, hein, pas de J&A, ils n'en sont pas encore là :P) ?_

_4. La lettre est **très** importante. Vous avez forcément quelque chose à dire dessus..._

_5. Et l'épreuve ? Contents que James ait gagné ? Mais va-t-il remporter le Tournoi pour autant ? D'autant que s'il a aussi bien réussi, c'est parce que Scorpius a vu juste._

_Ensuite, question publication : Je ne m'avance pas. Ou alors vous allez être déçu, parce que je risquerais de ne pas tenir ma promesse. Ça peut être dans deux semaines comme dans trois... Mais pas plus ! Un petit Os sera sans doute publié, mais pas de chapitres :/ Mes doigts ne vont pas aussi vite que on imagination, et je ne dispose vraiment pas du temps nécessaire. Mai sachez qu'il reste deux chapitres et un épilogue..._

_Chapitre suivant : le secret de Janist ; Remerciements ; Troisième Tâche ; et autres..._


End file.
